The Queen of Ice and Fire
by Rosmir
Summary: Hielo y fuego. Dos elementos opuestos, pero juntos, forman una tormenta imparable. Hermione Targaryen no es la misma, ha tomado conciencia de sus derechos y ha decidido encontrar a las cabezas del dragón al otro lado del océano. Era el parpadeo tenue de una vela, ahora es un incendio decidido a cambiar al mundo. Tomará lo que le pertenece, con fuego y sangre, con hielo y magia.
1. Rompedora de Cadenas

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO: Juego de Tronos no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hace la novela "Canción de hielo y fuego" del estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **The Queen of Ice and Fire**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Rompedora de Cadenas**

* * *

Hermione permitió que sus ojos de color púrpura vagaran tristemente por las aguas claras del océano mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla del barco para no vomitar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar como una niña frente a sus seguidores en la cubierta, pero aún de esa manera no podía frenar el aura fría que la rodeaba. Ella ya no era la misma joven que habia abandonado Invernalia para casarse con Jaime Lannister, ahora era una mujer decidida a tomar lo que le pertenecía por derecho y hacer pagar a todos quienes se atrevieran a desafiarla.

Desde la muerte de su tío, su corazón habia formado una pared de hielo a su alrededor y el fuego que habia dormido se habia desplazado a todo su cuerpo con sed de venganza. Ahora comprendía por completo el lema de la Casa Targaryen, y estaba dispuesta a volverse una Conquistadora si eso salvaba al pueblo inocente de los Siete Reinos del yugo del desgraciado de Joffrey.

Habia tomado la decisión de reclamar lo que le pertenecía para devolverle la gloria usurpada a su Casa. Pero no podía hacerlo en Poniente junto a su familia. Debía encontrar su propio camino y misión en el mundo, aun si para ello debía cruzar el océano y llevar la tormenta a su paso.

—Mi reina—Bajó la mirada mientras una delicada lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y volteo hacia el legendario caballero.

—Eran mi familia, Ser Barristan—Su cuerpo tembló de rabia hacia sí misma por haber escapado furtivamente de Poniente en la noche y dejado a su familia en un gran peligro—. Y yo los abandone en medio de una guerra con los Lannister.

—Está embarazada del hijo de Jaime Lannister—El caballero observó su vientre abultado y ella lo acaricio con una mano de manera protectora—. Poniente no sera seguro para usted mientras continúe bajo el reinado de los Lannister. Es una Targaryen; la Reina de Hielo y Fuego y la Madre de Dragones. El Trono de Hierro le pertenece y es suyo para tomarlo.

Hermione suspiró mientras analizaba las palabras de su consejero.

Habia sido una sorpresa para ella enterarse que llevaba un hijo de Jaime dentro de su cuerpo, pero despues de todo, habia aceptado tener sexo con él en repetidas ocasiones. Ser Barristan se habia vuelto para ella el abuelo que nunca tuvo y su consejero más leal. Se habia ganado ese puesto después de salvarle la vida cuando algunos soldados leales a la Casa Karstark habian intentado matarla en venganza contra su esposo. Le debía su vida y la de sus hijos al anciano caballero porque en ese momento habia estado demasiado debilitada para luchar como antes.

Su vientre ya era demasiado grande y se acercaba a ella el día en que daría a luz.

—Eso no cambia que les haya dado la espalda cuando más me necesitaban—Susurró finalmente mientras abrazaba su cuerpo gracias a la fresca brisa meciéndole el cabello. Era un día precioso, pero eso solo parecía deprimirla aún más.

—La guerra cambia a las personas, mi señora. Robb Stark puso a sus hijos en jaulas, los Karstark intentaron decapitarla y Joffrey secuestro a sus dragones para atraerla a Desembarco del Rey. De no ser por su poder y el miedo hubiera sido asesinada en el Septo de Baelor.

Ella no pudo creer en ese momento que su primo hubiera secuestrado a sus hijos para enjaularlos. Pero lo habia aceptado cuando él mismo se lo habia dicho en la cara, sosteniendo que jamás podría controlarlos y que debían ser domesticados para usarse como arma de destrucción masiva. Ser Barristan tenía razón, la guerra habia cambiado a Robb. Ademas, parecía que él habia olvidado su honor despues de casarse en secreto con una mujer de Volantis.

No tenía recuerdos claros de como habia escapado de Joffrey. Podía recordar como algunos bandidos habian robado en la noche a sus dragones para llevarlos ante él, pero el niño desgraciado no solo los queria a ellos, sino que deseaba verla morir para extinguir el poder de la Portadora de Tormentas. Recordaba con asco como el niño cruel la observaba. No sentía algún tipo de deseo hacia ella, sino más bien era una obsesión profunda que derivaba de Robert Baratheon: tenerla de alguna manera para demostrar que era mejor que su supuesto padre.

Ser Barristan la habia seguido hasta Desembarco del Rey para recuperarlos, donde el pueblo común le habia brindado apoyo para esconderse mientras encontraba la manera. Pero no habia podido soportar que Joffrey amenazara con matar a un grupo de inocentes sino aparecía en el Septo de Baelor a la hora indicada. Habia llegado y habia visto cómo sus hijos tenían una cadena atada al cuello en los pies del desgraciado, pero la tormenta la habia seguido. Le habia demostrado a todos: Joffrey, Cersei y Tyrion quien era y lo que podía hacer al oscurecer el cielo con levantar una mano y controlar el relámpago con mover un dedo.

Les habia prometido regresar con un ejército para tomar lo que era suyo. Y cumpliría esa promesa aun si fuese lo último que hiciera en la vida.

Los chillidos de Rhaegon la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

Ella sonrió al ver como su hijo planeaba a unos pocos centímetros del agua para elevarse y rodear el barco a su alrededor. Vhagar lanzó un gruñido mientras se sumergía en búsqueda de comida, y unos pocos segundos despues emergieron del agua con un pescado que frio con su aliento de fuego rojizo. Rhaegon se acercó a ella con timidez, y le acaricio la cabeza con una sonrisa. Eddarion danzaba en el cielo dando piruetas, congelando el agua a la que se acercaba con su cuerpo hecho de hielo y cristales.

Cada uno de sus hijos era diferente y único, y estaba orgullosa de ellos. Habian crecido más rápido de lo que se tenía registro de los dragones normales, pero tenía el presentimiento de que eso se debía a su magia. Se alimentaban de ella de una manera que no podía explicar, y ellos le brindaban fuerza y seguridad a cambio.

Vhagar era su primogénito, el primero de sus tres pequeños en nacer y el más osado. Sorprendentemente, él no era el más grande de los tres, pero aun asi su aliento lo volvía especial. Era rojo como la sangre recién derramada y tenía la mala costumbre de prenderse fuego a sí mismo. Rio en voz baja al recordar como ella misma habia abierto la boca al verlo.

Rhaegon era visto como la reencarnación de Balerion, y ella misma debía admitir cuanto ambos se parecían en apariencia. Él era oscuro, con los cartílagos de las alas de un color sangriento. Su aliento era negro como una pesadilla ardiendo, pero cuando escupía, chispas de color púrpura oscuro lo llenaban. A simple vista podría decirse que era fuego, pero al sentirlo en carne propia como algunos soldados Lannister, se podría decir que era tormenta lo que exhalaba. Rhaegon era la tormenta oscura, el Terror Negro.

Eddarion, por otro lado, era completamente diferente a sus hermanos. Desde que habia visto su huevo por primera vez supo que era diferente, pero no pudo discernirlo hasta ver su aliento por primera vez. Él era un dragón de hielo, el primero que la humanidad hubiese visto nunca. Y era tan magnifico como las leyendas sostenían.

Sus escamas eran azules y heladas que reflejaban la luz del sol y creaban un arco iris en su propio cuerpo. Cuando era de noche, las estrellas podían verse a través de él de la manera más preciosa que pudiese existir. Su aliento podía congelar el cuerpo de una persona y convertirlo en un montón de fragmentos de hielo en menos de un segundo, y sus escamas eran tan heladas que rompían el acero al entrar en contacto con él.

—Crecen rápido—Ser Barristan susurró detrás de ella, y la joven rascó bajo el cuello de su hijo negro. Aún era lo suficientemente pequeño como para llevarlo a bordo.

—No lo suficiente—Ella replicó con la vista fija en Eddarion danzando, comparándolo con Vhagar cazando peces. El dragón de hielo era mucho más grande que la muerte roja, como habian apodado a su primogénito—. Intente dejarlos ir, pero ellos regresaron a mí—suspiro por el recuerdo. Los habia dejado ir después de que Robb los pusiera bajo arresto, pero ellos habian regresado cuando los Karstark intentaron contra ella para protegerla—. Necesito un ejército—alzó la mirada con determinación.

—Llegaremos a Astapor al anochecer—Rhaegon retomó el vuelo y la joven suspiro por la idea de su querido consejero—. Dicen que los Inmaculados son los mejores soldados del mundo.

—Los mejores soldados esclavos del mundo—Ella replicó mientras volteaba hacia el anciano—. La diferencia importa mucho a algunas personas.

— ¿Esas personas tienen mejores ideas de cómo ponerla en el Trono de Hierro? —El caballero añadió mordazmente y ella cerró los ojos.

— ¿Cómo puedo esperar que confíen en mi siendo una esclavista? —Hermione preguntó. Ella no era idiota como los hombres esperaban de una mujer, era una guerrera por elección capaz de arrancar cabezas con la fuerza de sus piernas—. Sabe lo que pienso, Ser Barristan. Hare lo que tenga que hacerse, pero a mi manera—puso una mano en el brazo del anciano mientras lo observaba directamente a los ojos—. Siempre seré Stark, pero ya es hora de ser un Targaryen. El dragón necesita tres cabezas. Necesito a Daenerys.

—Su tía acordó vernos en Astapor—Ser Barristan respondió mientras Rhaenyra emergía perezosamente desde las bodegas. El océano no era lugar para un huargo, pero aún asi la loba habia subido al barco para seguirla a través de los mares en su campaña.

—Confíe en mí, Ser Barristan. Le prometo que hare que se sienta orgulloso de seguirme.

* * *

Hermione alzó la cabeza mientras observaba la gran arpía de oro de Astapor.

Necesitaba ser fuerte por su hijo, por Ser Barristan, por su tío, por todos aquellos quienes habian muerto para protegerla. Debía demostrar quién era y de lo que era capaz en esa ciudad. Necesitaba un ejército y seguidores para ganar el trono, pero tambien a su familia. Un Targaryen solo jamás podría logarlo, pero con la ayuda de otro dragón quizás podría ser posible.

Habia dejado Poniente despues de saquear las arcas reales con unos cuantos seguidores leales a la sangre del dragón. Ser Barristan y algunos caballeros más la habian seguido a través del Mar Estrecho hasta donde habia acordado reunirse con su tía y los seguidores de esta.

El anciano le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar del barco hasta los muelles, con Rhaenyra detrás de ella que le gruñía a cada persona que pasaba.

—Es una ciudad… colorida—Ella musitó mientras posaba la mirada en un comerciante que manoseaba sin pudor alguno a una prostituta escasamente vestida en sus piernas. Al menos en Poniente guardaban ese tipo de actos para una habitación—. ¿Dónde ha acordado vernos?

—Debería haber llegado antes que nosotros—Ser Barristan observó a su alrededor mientras la joven ocultaba su estado de embarazo con una capa de los ojos curiosos.

Hermione suspiró mientras recorrían una calle abarrotada de comerciantes en las esquinas. El paisaje le recordaba a las calles de Desembarco del Rey, pero mucho más sexual en comparación. En cada lugar veía algún acto indecoroso, incluso a dos personas teniendo sexo en la calle, debía haber sido el paraíso para Robert.

—Camine a mi lado, no detrás de mí—La joven entrelazó su brazo con el del anciano para caminar como si fuesen familia—. Es mi amigo, mi consejero y mi ayudante más leal. No mi sirviente—Ser Barristan sonrió ligeramente ante eso.

Rhaenyra trotaba tras de ellos en alerta, observando amenazadoramente a todo el mundo. Su loba se habia vuelto sumamente protectora con ella despues de enterarse de su embarazo, y esta se habia negado rotundamente a separarse de su lado. Ella era lo único que le quedaba como recuerdo de la mujer que habia crecido como una Stark, el emblema ancestral de los antiguos Reyes del Invierno.

— ¿Hermione Targaryen? —Una voz masculina preguntó a su espalda, y ella volteó alzando una ceja.

Se trataba de un hombre con características mayores que le resultaba ligeramente conocido. Su cabello era de color castaño, pero las canas de la edad lo raleaban en una mezcla de colores interesantes. Sus ojos azules le parecían conocidos, y entrecerró los ojos cuando Ser Barristan llevó su mano hasta la empuñadura de su espada. El embarazo le dificultaba moverse con la agilidad de siempre, pero aun así podía luchar si llegaba a situaciones extremas.

No la llamaban la Reina Guerrera por nada.

—Si—Aceptó mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a su consejero para calmarlo, Rhaenyra ya tenía controlada la situación al mostrar sus enormes dientes.

—Ser Jorah Mormont, sirvo a su tía, Daenerys Targaryen—El hombre parecía helado al verla, como si no pudiese creer que ella fuese la Madre de Dragones.

Hermione enmudeció al verla. De pie, tras el caballero, se encontraba la misma joven con la cual habia soñado antes. Tenía el cabello plateado como ella, pero sus ojos eran azules en lugar de púrpura. Pero supo solo con el primer rasgo que se trataba de un Targaryen, porque solo ellos conservaban los rasgos de Valyria.

Era su tía. Y estaba temblando tanto como ella por ese encuentro. No se dio cuenta cuando habian saltado a los brazos de la otra.

Un Targaryen solo en el mundo era algo terrible.

— ¿Tu estas…? —Su voz era suavemente firme, algo que resultaba extraño. Daenerys observaba su vientre de embarazada con los ojos abiertos, mucho más al saber que el padre de su futuro hijo era Jaime Lannister.

—Es mi hijo y sera un Targaryen—Hermione sostuvo con firmeza. Jamás permitiría que Tywin Lannister pusiera sus sucias manos machadas de sangre sobre su hijo—. No cruce el mundo para escapar de ellos. Ya es hora de reclamar lo que nos pertenece.

—Los Siete Reinos—Su tía asintió con la cabeza tomándola de la mano, y un rugido estremeció el cielo. Eddarion danzaba en el cielo mientras los rayos de luz lograban hacerlo ver como un arco iris viviente; lleno de hermosos tonos verdes y azules. Su hijo giró la cabeza hacia donde las dos mujeres se encontraban, y asintió con ella en una especie de reconocimiento. Vhagar rápidamente le lanzó una llamada roja a la cara, y este salió persiguiéndolo en el aire.

—Voy a tomar lo que es mío, con fuego y sangre voy tomarlo—Hermione añadió con los puños apretados al recordar como el desgraciado de Joffrey habia decapitado a su tío. Daenerys y Ser Jorah tenían la boca abierta por sus hijos, pero ella solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza a su querido consejero para hacerle saber que estaba lista.

Estaba lista para convertirse en la Reina de Hielo y Fuego.

* * *

Hermione suspiró suavemente mientras observaba las playas de Astapor desde la habitación que habían conseguido para ella. Debía admitir que la ciudad extrajera guardaba cierta belleza, pero a sus ojos era empañada por los crímenes que allí se cometían. ¿Cómo podía alguien siquiera pensar que era el dueño de otra persona? Cada ser en el mundo debía ser libre y no nacer en cadenas como si fuera peor que una alimaña.

Recordó a sus hijos repentinamente. Ellos eran los primeros dragones en nacer en más de un siglo y merecían la libertad. Eran las criaturas más maravillosas que hubiesen existido nunca y ella no era su dueña, era su madre. Habia intentado alejarlos de su lado para que vivieran como ellos desearan, pero cada vez habian regresado como un desafío para decirle que jamás la dejarían.

Ella volteó con alarma al oír las puertas abrirse, y el aire se volvió gélido y amenazador como una cripta.

—Mis disculpas, mi señora—La joven bajo la mirada y retrocedió un paso. Seguramente ya habia escuchado las interesantes historias de ella que circulaban el mundo—. Maestro Kraznys me ha enviado para asistirla en esta visita.

La Madre de Dragones se mantuvo inexpresiva, pero interiormente estaba en llamas debido al esclavista. Se odiaba a si misma por hacerlo, pero debía tratar con ese hombre si deseaba tener un ejército de su parte. Pero ya habia comenzado a trazar un plan en su cabeza sobre como actuar durante su reunión con el sujeto.

— ¿Tu nombre? —Hermione preguntó mientras descendía lentamente del balcón, sus ojos púrpuras fijos en la chica.

—Missandei—La chica respondió. La joven Targaryen solo le sonrió para darle confianza, pensando qué clase de monstruo describían esas historias que rondaban por ahí.

—Hermione… Hermione de la Magia—Se presentó formalmente, aunque su título ya insinuaba que clase de mujer era.

Missandei suspiro mientras se disponía a peinarle el cabello en trenzas intrincadas sobre la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a verse de esa manera, pero si queria ver a los maestros de esclavos de Astapor debía exudar confianza y altura. Se odiaría aún más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero debía hacer pagar a los Lannister por todo lo que le habian hecho.

Se vistió con un par de pantalones largos y un corto vestido de color rojo que dejaba al descubierto las piernas en un corte diagonal. En el cuello llevaba el colgante de plata que Tyrion le habia dado antes de partir hacia el Muro, el dragón tricéfalo de su casa. Cubrió su cuerpo abultado para no verse como una débil mujer frente a esa clase de hombres, y ató el nudo de la capa con el broche de lobo huargo de la Casa Stark.

—Muchas gracias por el asesoramiento, Missandei—Ella asintió hacia la joven de cabello oscuro mientras caminaban juntas para reunirse con el maestro de esclavos.

Ser Barristan la esperaba estoico al final de las escaleras del fuerte, y ella suspiró para darse las fuerzas para comenzar. Daenerys y Ser Jorah se encontraban allí atentos a como actuaria. Ella no los conocía bien, pero podía intuir que su tía desconfiaba de ella aún. Seguramente por haberse acostado con un Lannister.

Por haberse enamorado de un Lannister.

—Maestro Kraznys, le presento a la Reina Hermione Targaryen—Missandei la señalo con la mano de manera educada.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos hacia el hombre calvo de rasgos afilados que le devolvía la mirada llena de lujuria. Resistió el deseo de rodar los ojos por la actitud tan típica y permitió que el desgraciado le besara la mano. Tuvo deseos de vomitar, pero permaneció con la máscara de inexpresividad mientras la guiaban por un paso de piedra cercano a la costa.

—Los Inmaculados han estado aquí un día y una noche sin comida ni agua—La joven de cabello rizado comenzó a traducir las palabras del hombre horrible, y la Madre de Dragones resistió el impulso de reírse. Ella hablaba valyrio, pero deseaba ocultarlo como una carta bajo la manga—. Asi se quedaran hasta caer. Asi es su obediencia.

Entraron a un patio de piedra con filas de guerreros cubiertos con la misma armadura. A penas lograba ver sus rojos por el casco, pero aun asi podía sentir como cada uno de ellos habia sido marcado con la crueldad de la esclavitud.

Ella los liberaría a todos. Ella se convertiría en la Rompedora de Cadenas como tantas veces habia soñad en Poniente con ese cuervo de tres ojos.

—Puede que me sirvan—Hermione asintió con la cabeza—. Hábleme de su entrenamiento.

Hizo caso omiso de las palabras en valyrio de Missandei acerca de ella mientras subían a una tarima al final del corredor para observar bien a los guerreros.

—Comienzan su entrenamiento a las cinco. Cada día practican del amanecer al crespúsculo hasta que perfeccionan el uso de la espada, el escudo y la lanza. Solo un niño de cada cuatro sobrevive al riguroso entrenamiento. Su disciplina y lealtad son absolutas. No le teman a nada.

—Hasta los más valientes le temen a la muerte—Ser Jorah añadió desde su izquierda y ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Mi amo dice que los Inmaculados no son hombres. La muerte no significa nada para ellos—Missandei continuo con educación. Hermione estaba impresionada porque la joven fuera tan inteligente como para cambiar las ofensivas palabras del esclavista—. Suplica que preste mucha atención, Majestad.

Ella apretó los labios al ver como el desgraciado bajaba los escalones con un cuchillo en mano. Le ordenó a un Inmaculado que diese un paso hacia adelante mientras cortaba la armadura de este. La joven entrecerró los ojos hacia el hombre calvo y disfrutó de ver como la mano de este habia ardido cuando la hoja de acero habia estallado en mil pedazos por el frio congelante.

—Si se atreve a tocar a uno solo de esos hombres en mi presencia voy a convertirlo en cenizas—Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero sus ojos púrpuras brillaban con fuego puro que retaban al hombre moverse si quiera. Debía agradecer en casos como esos los rumores sobre la brujería que circulaban por ahí.

—Para ganar su escudo un Inmaculado debe ir al mercado de esclavos con una moneda de plata, encontrar a un recién nacido y matarlo frente a los ojos de su madre—Missandei continuo bajando la mirada, y la joven Targaryen acaricio su vientre bajo la capa de manera inconsciente—. De esta forma, dice mi amo, nos aseguramos que no quede ninguna debilidad en ellos.

— ¿Toman a un bebe de los brazos de su madre, lo matan mientras ella ve y le pagan por su dolor con una moneda de plata? —Daenerys estaba tan horrorizada como ella. Todos los hombres en ese lugar habian matado a un bebé inocente por un simple escudo. Pero ella sabía que no tenían elección, habian sido entrenados para eso de la manera más cruda posible.

— ¿Cuántos tiene para vender? —Hermione se adelantó rápidamente, apretando los puños bajo su capa. El hombre levantó ocho dedos.

—El amo Kraznys pide que por favor se apresure, muchos otros compradores están interesados—La joven bajó la cabeza mientras seguía a su maestro fuera del patio. La Portadora de Tormentas observó el cielo con los dientes apretados, y un relámpago iluminó la distancia debido a su rabia.

—Desgraciado—Escupió mientras bajaba de allí con la urgente necesidad de alejarse de esos hombres.

* * *

Las playas de Astapor eran hermosas pero no lograban mermar su temperamento. Desde que habia caído embarazada debía procurar tener bajo control sus emociones, porque de lo contrario una tormenta imparable se desataría. No ayudaba para nada el hecho de estar en un lugar que habia sido construido con sangre y manchado con lágrimas.

—Ocho mil bebés muertos—Hermione murmuró entre dientes mientras acariciaba su vientre de embarazo. Nadie tocaría nunca a su hijo, y el que se atreviera a hacerlo moriría gritando y viéndola como lo último en su vida.

—Los Inmaculados son los medios para un propósito—Ser Jorah dijo tras ella y la joven le dio una mirada extraña, pero agradeció sus palabras.

—Una vez que sea dueña de estos… hombres.

—No son hombres, ya no más—El oso replicó. Hermione volteó hacia el hombre mayor con una sonrisa mordaz.

— ¿Cuándo sea dueña de un ejército de esclavos yo que seré?

— ¿Cree que esos hombres tendrán mejores vidas sirviendo a alguien como Kraznys que sirviéndola a usted? —Ser Barristan añadió. Definitivamente el anciano ahora la conocía mejor que nadie—. Será justa con ellos, no estará dispuesta a mutilarlos para probar un punto. Vi con mis propios ojos como le arrancó la cabeza a Gregor Clegane usted sola. No por nada la llaman la reencarnación del Caballero Dragón. Puede defender a su pueblo y estoy seguro de que lo hará.

—En este estado no creo ser capaz de partirle un hueso a alguien—Ella sonrió al ver como una niña pequeña le sonreía con una pelota de madera en sus manos, tentándola a jugar con ella—. Sangre por fuego y fuego por sangre—observó a su tía para demostrarle con la mirada que era cierto lo que le habia hecho a la Montaña.

—Se ha hecho una gran injusticia—Ser Barristan continuó mientras caminaba para seguir a la pequeña—. Cerrar sus ojos ante ella no hará que desaparezca. Puede cambiar las cosas, tiene el poder para hacerlo.

—Tengo el poder, ¿tengo en control? —Hermione no estaba orgullosa de eso. La última vez que habia desencadenado sus poderes con libertad habia sido a las escaleras del Septo de Baelor, y casi habia enviado el invierno eterno a todo Poniente—. No hay nadie en el mundo que pueda enseñarme a manejarlo—se lamentó mientras se arrodillaba para recoger la bola de madera que la niña le habia enviado rodando por el piso.

La Portadora de Tormentas alzó una ceja hacia la pequeña sonriente mientras la destapaba, pero Rhaenyra apareció repentinamente y la lanzó al piso junto con la pelota. Ella retrocedió en el piso al ver como una mantícora verde habia emergido del interior de la bola. Hermione alzó las manos frente a ella antes de que cualquiera de los dos hombres pudiese reaccionar.

Una ráfaga de hielo emergió de sus manos y destrozó en mil pedazos a la criatura. Se puso de pie con un saltó y golpeo el talón contra el piso para cerrarle el paso a la niña con una muralla gélida. Cuando la pequeña volteó, esta le enseñó su boca negra y ojos siniestros.

—No puedes escapar de nosotros, Magicborn—La voz de la niña era siseante, como una serpiente escondida bajo piel humana. La joven Targaryen alzó una mano y disfrutó de ver como el poder del invierno destrozaba la magia negra que movía a esa criatura.

—Los brujos de Qath volvieron—Hermione volteó hacia Rhaenyra para agradecerle, y su dulce loba la acaricio con la nariz. Los brujos habian sido un problema en su viaje hacia Astapor, específicamente cuando la habian secuestrado en Volantis para llevarla a su ciudad. Solo habia escapado con la ayuda de sus hijos y Rhaenyra, los cuales la habian encontrado encadenada de las manos.

— ¿Cree que intenten secuestrarla otra vez?

—Fueron bastante explícitos acerca de cómo me desean encadenada para alimentarse de mi magia—Ella flexionó los dedos y el hielo desapareció—. Por una razón soy Magicborn, por una razón me llaman la Reina de Hielo y Fuego—movió ambas manos y cada elemento opuesto apareció en una de ellas para demostrarle a su tía y Ser Jorah que clase de mujer era.

* * *

Hermione observó a los esclavos crucificados en la calle con una mezcla de horror y rabia. Muchos de ellos sangraban profusamente y sus cuerpos estaban completamente marcados por latigazos horribles que eran torturados aún más por el sol abrazador de Essos. Era una demostración para los demás esclavos. Estaba hecha para infringirles miedo y temor de ansiar libertad y tener esperanza.

—El Paseo del Castigo, Majestad—Ser Barristan explicó con la mirada baja.

—Deme su agua—Ella extendió su mano hacia el oso, quien le entregó su cantimplora a regañadientes.

—Mi Reina, estos hombres fueron sentenciados a muerte—Él murmuró mientras veía como intentaba hacerle beber un poco a un esclavo crucificado, pero este tan solo la rechazó. Ella era una mujer fuerte con un corazón gentil que podía volverse una tormenta imparable cuando deseara. Entendía porque un caballero legendario como Ser Barristan Selmy la hubiera tomado como su Reina. Hermione era muy diferente a Daenerys, pero al mismo tiempo muy parecida. Daenerys era un fuego suave que podía volverse un incendio de ser necesario, pero Hermione era hielo y fuego que al unirse se convertían en una tempestad que podía lograr que el mundo temblara ante ella—. Si quiere tomar el Trono de Hierro debe mancharse las manos de sangre.

—No crea que soy una mujer débil que le teme a la guerra—La joven Targaryen volteó hacia el hombre y le entregó su agua otra vez. Estaba sorprendida de que él hubiese decidido seguirla antes que a su tía, quien se habia quedado con sus hijos para conocerlos mejor—. Antes de ser una mujer ya era una asesina.

—Estuve en Desembarco del Rey tras el saqueo, mi Reina—No se acostumbraba a que alguien la llamara de esa manera, y en los labios de Ser Jorah resultaba más extraño aún—. ¿Sabe que vi? Una carnicería. Bebes, niños, ancianos, más mujeres violadas de las que pude contar. Hay una bestia en cada hombre y surge cuando pones una espada en su mano. Pero los Inmaculados no son hombres. Ellos no violan. No ponen a ciudades bajo la espada a menos que se les ordene hacerlo. Si los compra, los únicos hombres a los que mataran serán a los que usted quiera.

— ¿Qué opina usted, Ser Barristan? —Valoraba el consejo de Ser Jorah, pero la opinión que más le importaba era la del hombre que habia cruzado un continente para servirla.

—Ya sabe lo que opino—El anciano caballero respondió, pero ella le dio una mirada para decirle que deseaba escucharlo—. Cuando su padre dirigió a su ejército a la batalla del Tridente esos hombres murieron por él, porque lo amaban. No porque fueron comprados en una subasta de esclavos. Puede hacer que ellos la amen tanto como a él. Ese día pelee y sangre junto al Ultimo Dragón. Sería un honor hacerlo a su lado, Majestad.

—Rhaegar peleó noblemente, Rhaegar peleó valientemente y Rhaegar murió—Ser Jorah añadió. No necesitaba ser un genio para percatarse que ambos hombres tenían un pequeña riña de intereses tratándose de ella. Era como si intentaran aventajarse a sus ojos para obtener el puesto de su consejero más leal.

Habia tomado la decisión y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Astapor sería la primera ciudad en conocer lo que la Reina de Hielo y Fuego podía hacer.

—Desearía haberlo conocido—Hermione murmuró al pensar en su padre biológico, quien era descrito como el mejor hombre por el anciano caballero—. Pero él no fue el Ultimo Dragón.

Entraron otra vez al fuerte donde lucia en lo alto la arpía de Astapor, brillando aún más con el sol. Fueron recibidos por Missandei en nombre de Kraznys y dirigidos a un patio donde esperaban el resto de los esclavistas.

— ¿Todos? —La joven preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Mis oídos escucharon mal, Majestad?

—No lo hicieron. Quiero comprarlos a todos.

—Hay ocho mil Inmaculados en Astapor, ¿A esto se refiere con todos? —Missandei preguntó de manera cautelosa mientras la joven Reina luchaba por no reír por las palabras del hombre calvo. El idiota sería el primero en morir.

—Sí, ocho mil, y los que están en entrenamiento tambien—Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como sus consejeros se observaban dudosamente, como si no creyeran que ella tomara la decisión correcta.

—Mis amos dicen que no venderán a aquellos que no han acabado su entrenamiento. Si fallan en el campo de batalla traerán vergüenza a todo Astapor.

—Quiero todos o no comprare ninguno. Pronto iré a la guerra. Muchos caerán en batalla y necesito niños para que recojan las espadas—Intentó lucir indiferente ante la muerte para retar a Kraznys y sus amiguitos a desafiarla. Necesitaba intimidarlos.

—El amo Kraznys dice que no puede costear esto—Missandei tradujo las sucias palabras del desgraciado. Estaba segura de que gracias a ella el hombre calvo podía vender esclavos, porque solo con su miserable existencia y estúpido cerebro ya estaría en bancarrota—. Su barco le costeara cien Inmaculados… —los esclavistas hablaron de que tan grande era su trasero y pechos—porque el maestro Kraznys es generoso. El oro que le queda vale por diez, pero el maestro Kraznys le dará veinte. Solo porque siente piedad hacia su hijo el maestro Kraznys le dará tres como regalo—ella ignoró al imbécil y fijó su mirada en los esclavos apostados sobre ellos en el borde del fuerte, quienes observaban tristemente la escena con un collar en cada uno de sus cuellos—. ¿Cómo planea costear los siete mil ochocientos setenta y siete Inmaculados?

—Tengo dragones—Hermione declaró con voz firme y una sonrisa astuta en los labios—. Le daré uno.

—Ganara el trono con dragones, no con esclavos, Majestad—Ser Jorah se adelantó para quedar a su lado. Ella le acaricio la mano mientras le daba una mirada secreta a Ser Barristan, su mirada reservada solo para decirle que tenía un plan y que debía confiar en ella.

La joven caminó hacia Kraznys con firmeza. Ya habia decidido como librar a todos los inocentes de Astapor del yugo de la esclavitud. Se prometió a si misma que el bastardo frente a ella sería el primero en asesinar.

—Tres dragones—El esclavista exigió, de pronto muy interesado en algo más que observarle las tetas.

—Uno.

—Dos.

—Uno—Hermione replicó, esta vez con voz más firme y demandante. El hombre gruñó y giró para susurrar con los demas esclavistas sentados a su lado. Ella no era idiota, sabía que nadie en el mundo además de ella podría ofrecerle un trato como ese. Él jamás lo rechazaría, pero no sin una condición.

—El maestro Kraznys pide al legendario. Quiere al dragón de hielo.

—Hecho—La joven Reina asintió con la cabeza mientras sellaban el trato por el acuerdo del hombre calvo—. Te llevare tambien, ahora—volteó hacia Missandei—. Serás el regalo del amo Kraznys para mí, el símbolo de un trato bien hecho—unas palabras despues la joven de cabello oscuro caminaba tras ella para salir de ese horroroso lugar.

—Mi Reina, un dragón vale más que cualquier ejército. Aegon Targaryen probó eso—Ser Jorah caminó rápidamente para seguirle el paso.

—Aegon, Visenya y Rhaenys—La joven replicó con una sonrisa mordaz gracias al machismo en la historia—. Aprecio su consejo, Ser Jorah, pero sé lo que hago—caminó hacia la salida con paso veloz—. ¿Tienes una familia a la cual regresar?

—No, Majestad. Mi familia ya no vive—Missandei respondió con las manos en su regazo.

—Ser una mujer y estar embarazada trae beneficios, entre ellos que Kraznys piense que soy una idiota—Ella acarició su vientre cunado sintió la patada en el interior, lo cual logró hacer que sonriera un poco—. Los Inmaculados me seguirán, para eso fueron entrenados. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? Sabes que te llevó a la guerra, quizás pases hambre o tal vez mueras, ¿no hay un lugar en el mundo dónde quisieras ir?

—Valar Morghulis—Missandei pronuncio lentamente, diciéndole con ese gesto que la seguiría a donde fuese.

—Sí, todos los hombres deben morir—Hermione asintió con la cabeza—. Pero no somos hombres.

* * *

No sabía cómo describir la sensación en su pecho, pero sabía que habia sucedido algo con Jaime. Podía sentirlo en su corazón, y su hijo tambien lo sentía, porque no habia dejado de patear desde entonces. Era como si algo le faltara, como si le hubieran arrancado algo sumamente importante para él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza por esa clase de sentimientos. No podía pensar en él, él no se lo merecía.

Ella no sabía cómo habia sido tan estúpida como para enamorarse de ese hombre, pero lo habia hecho sin darse cuenta y se odiaba por ello. Jamás habia pensado en el amor, siempre habia creído que era estúpido y que rebajaba a las mujeres hasta el punto de la humillación, pero cualquier hombre sería mejor en comparación con Jaime. No podía creer que estuviese enamorada de un hombre que follaba a su hermana, el mismo que habia empujado a su primo pequeño de una torre y el mismo que habia asesinado a su abuelo por la espalda.

Era la mayor idiota del mundo por amarlo. Pero lo único bueno que habia nacido de su matrimonio era el bebé creciendo en su vientre. No sabía si sería hombre o mujer, pero ya lo amaba con todo su corazón. No veía la hora de tenerlo en sus brazos y besarlo hasta que sus labios sangraran.

Necesitaba verse en ese momento como una mujer fuerte, como alguien que inspirara miedo y respeto a la misma vez. Debía ser fuerte por todos aquellos que sufrían en Poniente por la guerra con los Lannister. Esperaría hasta que estos se debilitaran por las batallas y luego los sorprendería y vería como su poderosa Casa era extinguida hasta los cimientos. Ella misma iba a ser quien le prendiera fuego a Joffrey, Cersei, Tywin y todos los demás.

Reiría mientras escuchaba sus gritos.

Los soldados de Astapor abrieron las puertas de la plaza y se posicionaron a los costados del camino como una guardia real para ella y sus acompañantes. Entró inmediatamente con el paso firme mientras observaba a Kraznys listo con una arpía de oro en la mano. Estaba decidida a acabar con esa tortura, y quemaría hasta los huesos a todos quienes se atrevieran a interponerse en su camino.

 _Rompedora de Cadenas_ , escuchó sin parar la voz del anciano del árbol en esa cueva extraña en su cabeza.

—El amo dice que no han sido probados—Missandei comenzó a traducir las palabras del horrible hombre calvo—. Dice que le conviene que sangren pronto. Hay muchas ciudades de aquí allá, ciudades listas para ser saqueadas. Si captura esclavos, los amos compraran a los saludables por un buen precio. Quizás en diez años, algunos niños que envié pueden convertirse en Inmaculados y todos prosperaran.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula al detenerse frente a Kraznys. Los amos de Astapor se habian reunido en la plaza para ver a sus dragones, específicamente al primero de su clase que el mundo tenia conocimiento. La joven volteó con resolución cuando el hombre le habia enviado una mirada de burla, como si hubiese estado bromeando acerca de sus hijos porque ninguno estaba a la vista.

— ¡Eddarion! —Gritó mientras alzaba la mano. Solo escuchó gritos de sorpresa cuando el dragón de hielo habia aparecido de la nada sobre ella. Ahora entendía porque nadie habia visto nunca a un dragón de hielo, porque ellos podía manipular sus escamas para apartarse al entorno y camuflarse. Podían volverse invisibles a los ojos humanos si deseaban. Incluso Ser Barristan se sorprendió, él jamás lo habia visto hacer eso.

Caminó lentamente con Eddarion sobre ella, y le entregó la cadena de hielo al esclavista de mala gana cuando este habia mandado un zarpazo codicioso. Hermione recibió despues de unos momentos el látigo dorado de la arpía de Astapor.

— ¿Esta hecho? —Preguntó en una furia camuflada de inexpresividad. Su corazón temblaba por dejar escapar el fuego dentro de él.

—El látigo es suyo. Es su ama—Hermione le dio una última mirada a Kraznys antes de voltear hacia los Inmaculados en la plaza. Apretó con fuerza el oro del látigo para brindarse la fortaleza de hacerlo, mucho más teniendo a un bebé en su vientre.

— _¡Inmaculados!_ —Ella pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como las cabezas de sus acompañantes giraban hacia ella con brusquedad, tan solo los chillidos de Eddarion para romper el aire sepulcral alrededor—. _¡Marchen al frente!_ —Gritó alzando el látigo para ver la obediencia de estos, y sonrió cuando logró verlos obedecer su orden en perfecta sincronía—. _¡Alto!_

— _¡Dile a la perra que su bestia no quiere obedecer!_ —Kraznys exclamó en un intento de dominar al dragón de hielo.

— _¡Un dragón no es un esclavo!_ —La Portadora de Tormentas gritó con rabia hacia el desgraciado.

— _¿Hablas Valyrio?_

— _Soy Hermione de la Magia de la Casa Targaryen, de la sangre de la vieja Valyria. El Valyrio es la lengua de mis antepasados_ —Escupió con orgullo bajo la sonrisa de Missandei, agradeciendo al Maestre Luwin haberle enseñado el idioma—. _¡Inmaculados! ¡Maten a los amos! ¡Maten a los soldados! ¡A todo hombre que sostenga un látigo! ¡Pero no dañen a ninguna mujer, niño u hombre que decida rendirse! ¡Corten las cadenas de cada esclavo que vean!_

Alzó la cabeza con una expresión impasible mientras veía a un Inmaculado apuñalar a un amo por la espalda. Detrás de ella tan solo podía ver a Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah, Daenerys y Missandei confundidos hasta que Kraznys comenzó a pedir su muerte a gritos bajo los chillidos del dragón azul.

— _¡Hielo de Dragón!_ —Hermione exclamó con sus ojos brillando como fuego. Eddarion tiró de su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás antes de escupir hielo y enviar el invierno a la plaza donde estaban. La escarcha se extendió a los alrededores mientras ella observaba la pila de pequeños trozos de hielo que una vez habian sido Kraznys, tirados en el suelo.

Ella giró sobre sus talones cuando el chillido de sus dos hijos restantes habia llenado el cielo. No necesito ordenarles nada, ya que cuando volteó ellos ya estaban enseñándole a todos de lo que eran capaces. Vhagar tenía el cuerpo encendido en llamas rojas, y Rhaegon con solo una llamarada estaba derritiendo la roca del fuerte como un copo de nieve en la mano.

Alzó las manos sobre su cabeza y golpeó la punta de su pie con fuerza en el piso. Una capa de hielo recubrió el suelo como una nevada que se extendió incontrolablemente hasta empalar con estacas invernales a cada soldado que se acercaba a ella para matarla.

Rhaenyra se situó tras ella de manera protectora mientras partía a la mitad con sus dientes a un amo.

* * *

Hermione caminó por la plaza en medio de la polvareda y los cuerpos muertos de los amos. No sentía culpa alguna por haberlos asesinado. Ellos habian matado a cientos de miles sin titubear si quiera. A sus ojos, tenían lo que se merecía.

—Este era su plan—Ser Barristan murmuró a su lado y ella le dio una mirada de burla.

—Jamás subestime a una mujer—Sonrió hacia él de manera insinuante mientras trepaba sobre el lomo de Rhaenyra. Normalmente debería montar un caballo, pero desde su embarazo la loba no permitirá que ningún equino se le acercara. Ella le estaba diciendo que la queria como a su jinete escogido, y era la primera mujer en estar tan loca como para montar un huargo—. _¡Inmaculados! Han sido esclavos toda su vida. Hoy son libres. Cualquier hombre que quiera irse puede hacerlo, y nadie le hará daño. Les doy mi palabra_ —ella observó a su alrededor esperando que algún hombre decidiera marcharse, pero ninguno realizaba ademán de hacerlo—. _¿Pelearan por mí como hombres libres?_

Rhaenyra gruñó en voz baja por el silencio, pero inmediatamente calló al escuchar como un Inmaculado golpeaba su lanza contra el piso. Ella abrió la boca con sorpresa cuando cientos más se habian unido a ese gesto, como si intentaran decirle que la seguirían por todo el mundo si se los ordenara. No podía creer que ella pudiese inspirar algo asi en esos hombres, ese deseo de servir incondicionalmente.

Definitivamente, ya nunca volvería a ser la misma chica que habia salido de Invernalia.

— _¡Escúchenme!_ —La joven exclamó antes que nada. Necesitaba hacerles una promesa a todos quienes decidieran seguirla desde ese momento—. ¡ _Soy Hermione de la Magia de las Casas Targaryen y Stark!—_ sus hijos chillaron y la loba aulló con fuerza para remarcar su punto, los emblema de cada Casa para sostenerlo _—. ¡No puedo prometerles una vida segura estando conmigo!_ _¡Pero les prometo que todos los que se atrevan a lastimarlos desde ahora morirán gritando!_ —apretó la mandíbula por el recuerdo de como habia calcinado ella misma a un escuadrón entero de guardias Lannister—. ¡ _Soy la Reina de Hielo y Fuego! ¡Y la tormenta es mía!_ _—_ El cielo se oscureció repentinamente y los relámpagos de tormenta cayeron en las colinas de la ciudad _—. ¡Eso es lo que les ofrezco! ¡Es quien soy!_

Le ordenó a su loba avanzar mientras lanzaba al piso el látigo dorado de manera despreocupada. Los hombres que marchaban tras ella habian decidido tomarla como su Reina, y se prometió a si misma que se volvería digna de tal servicio.

Sus hijos volaban sobre su cabeza mientras dejaban escapar chillidos alegres. Rhaenyra les aulló para calmar la euforia que sentían como una madre gruñona. Realmente, ellos se parecían a su madre, porque cada uno representaba un aspecto de sus poderes. Vhagar era el fuego y Eddarion el hielo, pero Rhaegon como el hijo del medio habia sido el cruce entre ambos elementos; una tormenta.

—Por ti, tío Ned.

* * *

Hermione acarició su vientre abultado con suavidad y una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba las planicies calurosas con la mirada.

Essos era hermoso en cierta manera, con paisajes exóticos que jamás habia visto debido a su infancia en Invernalia. Alguien cuerdo no podía decir simplemente que el Norte era el lugar más apetecible para vivir, era todo lo contrario. Los Norteños eran personas duras que habian sido criadas para sobrevivir al frio del invierno desde tiempos remotos, eran indomables y salvajes como el mismo lobo huargo. Eso tambien los hacia ser increíblemente tercos y cerrados de mente.

Extrañaría cabalgar por las planicies del Norte a caballo mientras practicaba el tiro con arco, pero ahora podía montar un dragón e invocar la tormenta a su paso.

No habia imaginado que hielo y fuego unidos en uno solo pudiesen formar a la tormenta. Ahora lo sabía. Lograr que nevara en Desembarco del Rey no habia sido premeditado de su parte, tampoco congelar la Bahía de Aguasnegras antes de la batalla que los Lannister librarían contra Stannis Baratheon, y mucho menos salir ilesa cuando un habia rayo caído en sus manos para destruir fuertes como si estuviesen hechos de simple paja.

Aunque no existiera nadie en el mundo como ella para enseñarle, debía aprender a controlar su poder. No podía continuar con el miedo de congelar el mundo si llegase a sentir tanta pena como cuando se habia enterado de la muerte de su tío. Habia gritado tan fuerte que le pareció quedarse sin voz, y habia caído sobre sus rodillas en un lago congelado por ella misma mientras hielo y fuego escapaban de sus manos y estallaban mil veces peor que el fuego salvaje.

El ejercitó del Norte la habia visto romperse

Se habia prometido a si misma, despues de eso, ser tan fuerte como el invierno y el verano, pero sin su tío para calmar sus momentos cambiantes de actitud y emociones, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

—No imagine nunca estar en un lugar como este, seguida de cientos de hombres aclamándome como a su Reina—Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras la delicada capa de hielo rojo se mecía en el aire por la ligera brisa que habia cruzado.

—Las personas cambian—Daenerys asintió mientras caminaba lentamente para seguir a su sobrina embarazada. Ella alzó las cejas al notar como Ser Jorah observaba a la joven como si fuese única en el mundo. Ella lo era, pero ver a su fiel servidor de esa manera la desconcertaba—. Hace un par de años yo era una niña sumisa, ahora soy una Khaleesi dothraki.

El ardiente sol ya habia comenzado a curtir su piel pálida, añadiéndole un lindo tono a su cuerpo. Habian acordado detener la marcha por la Bahía de los Esclavos para suministrarse de agua y provisiones necesarias para su ejército de Inmaculados, pero nada podía arrebatarle la ansiedad de liberar a cada esclavo en Yunkai y hacer pagar a los responsables de esos vejámenes.

—Hace diez años no tenía hielo—Ella murmuró mientras movía una mano frente a su rostro, viendo como un copo de nieve danzada entre sus dedos elegantes y pequeños—. Hace uno no era la Madre de Dragones ni… —calló al pensar en la muerte de su tío—solo era Hermione y estaba a gusto con eso. Jamás fui la clase de mujer que disfrutara del bordado o la danza. Más bien me gustaba insultar a cada persona que cruzara frente a mí o entrenar esgrima.

Eddarion arrulló suavemente mientras batía sus alas en el cielo, reflejando la luz del sol como si estuviese hecho de diamantes de todos los colores de un arco iris. Era maravilloso verlo. Si los dragones eran fuego encarnado, entonces él era el invierno mismo hecho hielo y cristales

—Sunfyre perdió su título—Daenerys respiró con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente, orgullosa de su hijo menor. Ella tambien lo habia pensado, que el dragón de Aegon II palidecía en comparación con el dragón de hielo. Eran mil veces más hermosos y majestuosos que en las historias de la Vieja Tata. Lo sabía mejor que nadie, ella era su madre ahora.

—Su huevo era tan diferente a Vhagar o Rhaegon. Creo que en el fondo lo sabía—La joven acarició sus brazos desnudos con un suspiro, recordando la esencia helada que podía sentir emanando del huevo azul—. Es el primer dragón de hielo que se haya visto nunca, es… único, los tres lo son.

—Son los primeros dragones en nacer en más de un siglo—Daenerys añadió al ver como los tres se habian unido en una danza en el cielo. Una danza de dragones.

—No planeaba que nacieran—Hermione admitió con la vista en el piso—. Cuando Aemon me los envió… me advirtió que el tiempo los habia convertido en piedra, que jamás nacerían. Pero también me dijo que si alguien tenía el poder de regresarles la vida era yo. No lo creí, no era esa clase de mujer. Pero sentía que dentro de ellos aun habia un pequeño fuego deseando convertirse en un incendio—volteó hacia su tía con sus ojos brillado como fuego—. Esa noche todo cambio. No lo planee. El fuego solo me atrapo con ellos. Pensé que moriría en medio de las llamas, pero el fuego no pudo quemarme, porque el fuego no puede matar a un dragón—una pequeña llamarada nació en la palma de su mano y se extinguió con la misma rapidez con la cual habia aparecido—. Cuando abrí los ojos ellos estaban ahí, y yo era la Madre de Dragones.

—Solía tener sueños de niña—Daenerys añadió con la vista fija en sus hijos—montando un dragón rojo—le dio una mirada insinuante.

—Intente dejarlos ir—Hermione admitió, su mirada paso a ser hielo—merecían algo mejor que ser vistos como monstruos o armas de guerra. Una madre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos, aunque eso no sea con ella. Pero ellos regresaron a mí. El Terror Negro—murmuró con la vista fija en el dragón oscuro, quien al volar sobre ellos causaba que el sol desapareciera para ser reemplazado con una gigantesca sombra.

—Rhaegon es Balerion y Vhagar…

—Era mi favorito—La Portadora de Tormentas explicó con un sonrisa—pensé que de esa manera su nombre no sería olvidado.

—Tres dragones y dos mujeres Targaryen—Ambas mujeres compartieron una sonrisa—como antes.

—Vamos a recuperar lo que nos pertenece, con fuego y sangre, con hielo y magia lo tomaremos—Apretó los puños, recordando como Joffrey habia matado a su tío, a su padre. Cada vez que lo recordaba ansiaba aún más ver como el bastardo gritaba cuando el fuego de dragón lo que mara hasta los huesos, y obligaría a Cersei a verlo—. Ya no me importa que el mundo entero se entere, ni si tengo que reducir a cenizas la Fortaleza Roja. El Trono de Hierro es mío por derecho. Si algún día llego a ser la Reina, no seré como ellos.

—Aegon estaría orgulloso de ti.

—De ambas. El dragón debe tener tres cabezas.

—Los Lannister sabrán en carne propia lo que siente perder a un ser amado—Daenerys debía intuir sus razones para reclamar el Trono de Hierro. Su tía era una mujer fuertemente calmada, un fuego suave que podía convertirse en uno más grande de ser provocado, pero ella siempre era un incendio.

La primera vez que la habia visto en sus sueños era una niña sumisa y temerosa de su hermano, pero ahora era una Targaryen. Estaba segura de que ambas reclamarían de vuelta los Siete Reinos, pero sus hijos debían crecer para. Su pecho saltaba al pensar que algún día llegaría a montar uno de los tres. Y tenía la ligera sensación de saber quién la habia elegido como su jinete, pero alguno debía elegir a su tía.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —La vista de la joven estaba fija en su vientre abultado.

—Es mi hijo, y será la sangre del dragón. No importa quién sea su padre.

Desde el momento en que se habia enterado de que estaba embarazada, habia amado con todo su corazón a la pequeña vida creciendo en su vientre. Podía ser el hijo de Jaime, pero ella era su madre y nadie lo cambiara. Jamás permitiría que Tywin Lannister se atreviera a poner sus manos sobre él o algún miembro de su horrorosa estirpe. Su hijo sería un Targaryen con el honor de un Stark.

—Me convirtió en quien soy ahora. Era la llama tenue de una vela, y ahora soy un incendio—Hermione continuó y retrocedió unos pasos cuando Vhagar habia aterrizado frente a Daenerys, acariciándola con su hocico para que la siguiera—. Parece que le gustas a alguien—le dio una mirada insinuante—. Ve, conócelo mejor. No le temas a la Muerte Sangrienta—rio por el apodo que le habian dado a su primogénito.

Suspiró en voz baja al sentir la patada en su vientre, y cerró los ojos por la fuerza. Cada vez parecían patear con más fuerza que a anterior. Le día, pero le daba felicidad, de esa manera sabía que él estaba vivo.

— ¿Esta bien, mi Reina? —Ser Jorah se adelantó para sostenerla, colocando una mano en su hombro y la otra en su espalda con suavidad.

—Si… él patea muy fuerte—La joven admitió con una mueca—. ¿Qué desea de mí en realidad, Ser Jorah?

Le llamaba la atención ver como el caballero leal a su tía parecía haber cambiado de lealtades tan rápidamente. Parecía que despues de liberar a Astapor este habia comenzado a verla como la legitima Reina de Poniente, o como algo más, pero no estaba segura de eso. Ella sabía quién era, lo recordaba lejanamente en su niñez el día que su tío lo había exiliado de los Siete Reinos por la venta ilegal de esclavos, y ahora él peleaba por alguien que buscaba acabar con la esclavitud.

—Quiero servirla, formar parte de su Guardia Real—El hombre respondió con rapidez, sonaba tan sincero que ella retrocedió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si ha escuchado los interesantes rumores sobre mí, sabrá que no necesito protección.

Rhaenyra y Ser Barristan eran quienes la protegían como fieles guardianes. Ella lo agradecía, pero a veces era agobiante estar rodeada de tantas personas que la veían solo como una simple mujer. Ella no era la clase de chica que necesitara ser protegida. Habia sido entrenada en combate por el mismísimo Caballero Dragón, y habia llegado a ser aún más mortal que él.

—Está embarazada—Ser Jorah replicó con rapidez, y desenvainando su espada se arrodilló ante ella—. Por favor, Majestad. Me ofrezco a su servicio.

Los labios rojos de Hermione se abrieron ligeramente.

Conocía la ceremonia del nombramiento de un caballero, pero jamás habia pensado que uno se arrodillara ante ella, ofreciéndose a su servicio en tan poco tiempo de conocerse y viéndola cómo a una legítima y digna Reina. Ni siquiera habia pensado que algún día pudiese traer de regreso a los dragones o ser fuego, pero estaba en el otro lado del mundo siendo la Rompedora de Cadenas con un ejército leal a ella.

No sabía qué hacer en concreto con la oferta del caballero, especialmente por los actos que este habia cometido en el pasado y que habian causado su exilio, pero, con un suspiro, se obligó a si misma a confiar.

—De pie—Hermione depositó una mano suavemente en el hombro de este—. Se lo he dicho a Ser Barristan cientos de veces, son mis amigos, no mis sirvientes—bajó la cabeza mientras paseaba con lentitud por el lugar—. Si desea verme como Reina no puedo evitarlo. Acepto, Ser Jorah.

El caballero asintió mientras guardaba su espada en el cinto. Rhaegon chilló en el cielo mientras se burlaba de Eddarion al rodearlo en vuelo, y el dragón de hielo se lanzó en una persecución a su hermano mayor de manera juguetona. La cabeza de la joven giró con brusquedad al ver a su loba abrirse paso hasta ella con urgencia, hasta detenerse a un par de metros de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rhaenyra? —La joven preguntó con cautela, ya que se habia dado cuenta de que su loba tendía a reaccionar de esa manera solo antes de que algo malo sucediese. Era como si ella lo presintiera en el mundo, o con ella.

Hermione gritó mientras caía sobre sus rodillas, doblándose de dolor en el proceso. Con una mano temblorosa verifico su estado, y abrió la boca al ver que su mano estaba cubierta de una sustancia pegajosa.

Daría a luz.

Ser Jorah se apresuró a recogerla en sus brazos al estilo nupcial mientras Rhaenyra dejaba escapar un aullido. Ella dio un gritó cuando un impulso de dolor atravesó su cuerpo como si hubiera sido partido a la mitad con una espada al rojo vivo, y casi al mismo tiempo el cielo claro y hermoso de Essos fue cubierto con nubes de tormenta.

Apretó los puños cuando su percepción habia comenzado a fallar gracias a la agonía, y vagamente pudo ver la forma de Missandei en la tienda que habia insistido que compartieran las tres. Normalmente, una Reina debería tener una tienda para sí misma, pero ella no sería esa clase de mujer egoísta. Al menos con su tía y su nueva amiga no se sentiría sola y no le molestaba en nada tenerla consigo.

—Las parteras no vendrán, dicen que ella es una bruja y que serán malditas al estar en su presencia—La joven de piel oscura parecía temblando de impotencia o no saber qué hacer mientras su Reina estaba a punto de dar a luz a sus hijos.

Rhaegon aterrizó sobre una roca con un chillido que parecía ser de preocupación, pero Rhaenyra se acercó a él y movió su cabeza para calmarlo. Era extraño ver como los tres dragones parecían obedecer a la loba tanto como si fuese su madre. Quizás le tenían respeto, porque habia sido ella quien habia cazado para los tres cuando estos tenían el tamaño de un gato.

—Vendrán, o yo les arrancare la cabeza a cada una—Ser Jorah escupió mientras se abria paso al interior de la tienda brillante y la depositaba sobre la cama con la mayor suavidad posible. Ser Barristan arribó corriendo con alarma junto a Daenerys, seguramente alertado por el súbito cambio del clima.

Hermione gritó con las mantas apretadas en sus puños, y un rayó cayo con tanta fuerza que al tocar el suelo resonó como si mil frascos de fuego salvaje hubiesen estallado al unísono. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo visible por una esquina de la tienda y respiró para clamarse al ver la tormenta eléctrica azotar el mundo gracias a su dolor.

— ¡Las parteras! ¡Rápido! —Daenerys exclamó mientras corría en búsqueda de los implementos necesarios para el parto.

La joven Targaryen parpadeó con cansancio y dolor, pero intentó mantenerse consciente y fuerte por su hijo. Sería por él la única vez en que gritaría, por él sufriría el mayor dolor físico que jamás habia experimentado. Debía recordar todo lo que le diese fortaleza. No pretendía morir en el parto como todas las mujeres de su familia, como su madre, Rhaella, Lyarra y todas sus abuelas.

No moriría, no hasta que su hijo pudiese crecer en un mundo donde fuese seguro vivir. Ella pelearía con todas sus fuerzas para que algún día él fuese un Rey magnifico, un rey tan sabio y honorable como un Stark, pero con el poder y grandeza de un Targaryen.

A penas registró cuando las mujeres parteras la habian rodeado, con una rasgándole la ropa inferior para abrirle las piernas y recibir al bebé.

Hermione se arqueó de dolor cuando una contracción la había partido otra vez, y sujetó la mano de Daenerys con fuerza a su lado. Una nevada suave comenzó a caer desde el cielo, algo que era imposible en Essos.

Ella era la Reina de Hielo y Fuego, quien era dueña de la tormenta, quien regia el invierno y el verano con solo mover un dedo. No era una mujer ordinaria, para ella nada era imposible.

Podía sobrevivir al parto y lo haría. Su hijo jamás conocería el dolor y el vacío de crecer sin sus progenitores. Su padre podría estar al otro lado del mundo follándose a su hermana en ese momento, pero ella siempre estaría para él cómo su tío lo habia estado para ella.

—Veo la cabeza, casi—La mujer entre sus piernas murmuró y ella pujó otra vez. Daenerys y Missandei limpiaban el sudor de su frente por instinto, sujetando cada una de sus manos para darle fuerzas.

—Quiero a mi león—Ella lloró, su voz tan suave como una brisa de verano.

Era una estúpida por desear que Jaime estuviese allí. Él ya tenía a tres hijos bastardos con la puta de su hermana, y seguramente estaban practicando hacer más. Se odiaba a sí misma por haberse enamorado de ese idiota irritante, pero por más que intentaba sacarlo de su corazón y destrozarlo con hielo, no podía.

Aun no tenía idea de cómo podía querer al hombre que habia matado a su abuelo y lisiado a su pequeño primo, quien prefería estar entre las piernas de su hermana que voltear a mirarla.

Hermione gritó mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás. A pesar del dolor, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al escuchar el llanto de su bebé, diciéndole que estaba vivo y que podía respirar en paz.

—Aemon… —Ella susurró el nombre, retorciéndose en la cama al pensar en dos de los hombres más honorables y sabios que habia conocido nunca, ambos llamados Aemon.

La joven se arqueó de dolor con un gritó cuando habia sentido otra contracción atravesar su parte inferior. Despues de eso, el mundo se volvió un parpadeó para ella.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Bueno, he aquí la continuación de "When two worlds collide"**

 **Me he saltado toda la segunda temporada para avanzar más con el argumento. Estoy viendo la Sexta Temporada y practicamente me muero por escribirla.**

 **Hermione ha decidido reclamar lo que le pertenece; por las razones que relataré más adelante. Daenerys y ella se encontraron, y los dragones fueron repartidos.**

 **Si algunos han captado los "guiños" de mi historia anterior se habrán dado cuenta desde el principio que clase de dragón es Eddarion, y si, se llama como Ned. Los dragones de Hermione son más mágicos de lo normal, se parecen a su madre en todos los sentidos.**

 **Vhagar / Muerte Sangrienta: Es un dragón de fuego rojo. Tiene la mala costumbre de prenderse fuego a sí mismo de una manera extraña para que el acero se derrita antes de tocarlo, tambien llamado la Pesadilla Monstruosa.**

 **Rhaegon / El Terror Negro: Es un dragón de tormenta. Su fuego es negro como la noche, pero con chispas purpuras. Es visto como la reencarnación de Balerion por su forma y fuego. Sus escamas son brillantes y tan duras como el acero valyrio.**

 **Eddarion / Furia de Invierno: Es un dragón de hielo. El primero de su clase en ser visto por ojos humanos, más mágico que el resto de sus hermanos. Puede camuflarse y volverse invisible. Sus escamas son tan frías que destrozan el acero al contacto sin hacerle daño. A donde va lleva el invierno al estar hecho de hielo y cristales.**

 **NOTA: Hermione es más sabia y templada ahora. Se ha dado cuenta la clase de mujer que era, siempre cambiando de emociones y sentimientos. Ahora ella comenzó a verse a sí misma como a un Reina, y debe proyectar esa imagen, pero con sus amigos y aliados se mostrara tal cual es. No sera como Daenerys en la serie, sera una Reina Guerrera.**


	2. Mhysa

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO: Juego de Tronos no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hace la novela "Canción de hielo y fuego" del estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **The Queen of Ice and Fire**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Mhysa**

* * *

Jaime estaba sentado frente a un hombre vestido como un maestre, quitando los vendajes sucios e inútiles desde el muñón en la punta de su brazo. Él se encogió ligeramente al posar la vista en el lugar donde habia estado su mano derecha. El hombre observó cuidadosamente la herida, sin mostrar ninguna emoción cuando sumergió un cuchillo en la piel horrorosa, causando que el león se encogiera dolorosamente.

— ¿Moriré? —Jaime preguntó débilmente.

—No, pero la corrupción se esparció, temo que debe ser cortada. La forma más segura seria cortar todo el brazo—Sugirió el hombre.

—Asi usted morirá—Jaime practicamente le gruño como un león—. No eres un maestre. ¿Dónde está su cadena?

—La Ciudadela me la quitó, hallaron algunos de mis experimentos… atrevidos—El hombre volteó para alcanzar un par de pinzas de metal—. Puedo dejar el antebrazo, dejar el corte en su codo…

—No necesito mi mano para matarlo—La mano izquierda de Jaime habia salido disparada a la garganta del hombre, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su fuerza en tales condiciones. Miró fríamente al anciano frente a él.

—Puedo cortar la carne podrida y tratar de cortar la corrupción con vino hirviendo.

Jaime asintió lentamente, estando de acuerdo con la sugerencia. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el piso con más frecuencia ahora, ignorando las risas de todos aquellos que se habian burlado de su condición. Él no se vería como un animal agonizante para ellos. Él seguía siendo uno de los mejores espadachines en Poniente. Su nombre continuaba inspirando miedo en los hombres.

—Necesitara leche de amapola.

—No—Jaime no se atrevía a permitir que lo pusieran a dormir; el hombre podría cortar su brazo sin importar lo que él deseaba—. Sin leche de amapola.

—Será doloroso—El hombre estaba sorprendido.

—Gritare.

—Muy doloroso.

—Gritare muy fuerte.

El hombre asintió mientras le ataba el brazo al reposabrazos de la silla con un cinturón de cuero. Jaime gritó muy fuerte cuando el hombre habia comenzado a retirar la piel y carne muerte con un cuchillo afilado. El olor de los trapos sucios que habian sido el muñón ayudo a ocultar el aroma repugnante del pus en la herida.

Nada le pudo ayudar cuando el hombre cortó la carne podrida al interior del brazo. Jaime volvió a gritar con más fuerza que antes y golpeó la mesa cercana con el puño una y otra vez sin descanso. No pudo evitar caer en la dulce inconsciencia del dolor cuando el hombre habia vertido vino hirviendo en lo que quedaba del muñón.

Cuando despertó, el hombre estaba cociendo la piel en la punta de su brazo.

—Ha hecho esto antes—murmuró Jaime, débilmente.

—No soy ajeno a los mutilamientos—El hombre respondió con misterio—. ¿Quién es tu dragoncito? —preguntó mientras continuaba cosiendo la piel junta, aunque el león apenas lograba mantener un ojo abierto—. La llamabas sin parar, le suplicabas que te perdonara—Jaime abrió los ojos ante eso, sorprendido de si mismo—. Le decías que la amabas.

—Ella es mi esposa—Él respondió en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño con tristeza ante Hermione—. Es la mujer más terca, grosera y salvaje que haya existido. Pero la más hermosa, por desgracia… es una Targaryen.

—La Madre de Dragones—El hombre arrastró las palabras mientras retrocedía por instinto—. La Emperatriz de Invierno y Regente del Verano, al menos asi es como la llaman ahora—tragó saliva con nerviosismo ante la mirada del Lannister sobre él.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Todos en los Siete Reinos. No todos los días aparece alguien con el poder de sumir al mundo en un invierno o un verano eterno.

* * *

Los parpados de la joven Targaryen revolotearon con suavidad, y se removió en el lecho con descontento por el sueño que habia tenido con Jaime. Sus sueños extraños habian desaparecido desde que habia dejado Poniente, pero ahora regresaban de manera tan repentina para mostrárselo a él.

No le interesaba lo que le sucediera, al menos de eso intentaba convencerse a sí misma. Él la habia dejado y habia escogido a Cersei sobre ella. Esos sueños solo intentaban engañarla para caer como una idiota ante el león, pero no lo permitiría. Además, Jaime era demasiado arrogante y orgulloso como para permitir estar en tales condiciones, con una mano arrancada en unas ruinas sucias y mugrosas con un hombre extraño.

—No te esfuerces—La voz de Daenerys la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y Hermione gimió dolorosamente al sentarse.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Ella preguntó en voz baja, tirando de sus rizos pegajosos por el sudor hacia atrás para sentir la frescura del aire otra vez contra su piel—. ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —su cabeza giró en todas direcciones con frenesí, recordando de manera repentina el parto veloz que habia sufrido.

—Hermione… —Su tía bajo la voz mientras la tomaba de la mano, sus ojos conectándose con los de ella con gravedad.

El corazón de la joven se heló y caliente del continente se tornó frio y amenazador.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!—La Portadora de Tormentas gritó, y un rayo cayó con tanta fuerza que estremeció la tierra. Ella abrió la boca al verlos, y casi se desplomó en la cama otra vez.

Missandei acababa de entrar a la tienda con dos bebés en sus brazos, poco despues, Ser Barristan se le unió con otro. Ella le dio una mirada a su tía con la boca abierta, y esta asintió con la cabeza. Habia pensado que llevaba solo a un bebé, pero al ver a los tres pequeños con pequeños cabellos plateados supo que estaba completamente equivocada.

—Son los trillizos de la Tormenta—Daenerys le sonrió con cierta tristeza, seguramente pensando en cómo hubiese sido su hijo perdido ante las artimañas de una bruja.

—Ahora entiendo porque pateaba tan fuerte—Hermione murmuró con asombro. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando su fiel Ser Barristan depósito a uno en sus brazos, y el bebé abrió sus ojos de color púrpura para ella.

—Él es Aemon—El caballero murmuró mientras ella contenía los deseos de llorar ahí mismo. Permitió que uno de sus dedos le acariciara la mejilla, y su hijo lo atrapó con fuerza mientras se disponía a dormir otra vez.

—Como el Caballero Dragón—La joven respondió levantado la mirada, sus ojos completamente vidriosos por la emoción y el amor de tener a esa pequeña persona descansando en su pecho.

—Dos niños y una niña—Daenerys declaró con una sonrisa, y una pequeña lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la joven bruja—. Un dragón de tres cabezas.

—Visenya—Hermione susurró con la vista fija en su hija, su pequeña niña con los ojos tan verdes como los de su padre—. Rhaegar.

* * *

Hermione suspiró suavemente mientras permanecía a horcajadas de Rhaenyra corriendo para encontrar a los oficiales de los Inmaculados. Despues de reunir las fuerzas suficientes como para ponerse de pie por sí misma habia ordenado a su ejército escoger un lider de entre sus filas, y estaba en camino para que le dieran su resolución.

Daenerys y Missandei cabalgaban tras de ella con más lentitud en sus caballos, y ella palmeó el cuello de su loba con una sonrisa de orgullo. A sus ojos, un huargo era mil veces mejor que un caballo; eran más agiles, fuertes y mortales que los equinos, ademas, mientras corrían, podían arrancarle la cabeza a cuantos hombres desearan con sus poderosos y gigantescos dientes.

Le habia encargado a Ser Barristan la protección de sus hijos. En nadie más confiaba tanto como para permitirle protegerlos.

La Madre de Dragones desmontó a la loba a las orillas de un pequeño rio, donde la joven de piel oscura la esperaba con las manos en el regazo. Parecía tan débil y sumisa, pero despues de todo, habia sido criada como una esclava con la orden de hablar solamente si se lo pedían y para obedecer cualquier orden, aun si comprometía con ello su integridad.

— ¿Son ellos? —Hermione preguntó con asombro. Cada hombre frente a ella parecía ser tan joven que no lograba creer que ellos eran asesinos maestros en combate. Respiraban tan suavemente, como si tuviesen miedo de ofenderla por verlos vivir.

—Sí, Majestad. Los oficiales.

— _No escogieron esta vida_ —Hermione comenzó con firmeza, levantando la cabeza mientras la brisa le mecía el cabello—. _Pero ahora son hombres libres. Libres de tomar sus decisiones. ¿Han seleccionado a su lider de entre uno de ustedes?_

Los Inmaculados se movieron a un lado con sus lanzas al ristre, dejando un camino en la fila del medio para actuar como una guardia de honor. Un joven avanzó hacia ella, y se quitó el casco cuando ella se lo ordenó con gentileza. Él lucia tan joven y delgado, como si no hubiese comido correctamente en toda su vida. Sus ojos marrones le recordaron a su dulce Jon. Esos ojos habia sido moldeados con la muerte y el horror.

— _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ —Hermione preguntó con cautela, casi pudiendo ver a su otra mitad en el joven frente a ella.

— _Gusano Gris._

— ¿Gusano Gris? —Daenerys repitió con horror mientras volteaba hacia Missandei.

—A los niños Inmaculados se les da nombre cuando los cortan. Gusano Gris. Mosca Roja. Rata Negra. Nombres que les recuerdan lo que son, alimañas.

— _De ahora en adelanta escogerán su propio nombre. Les dirán a sus soldados que hagan lo mismo. Descarten su nombre de esclavo. Escojan los nombres que sus padres les dieron, o cualquier otro. Un nombre que los haga sentirse orgullosos_ —Hermione declaró con los puños apretados mientras observaba a los oficiales frente a ella. Acabaría con esa injusticia. Les daría a sus hijos un mundo donde pudiesen crecer seguros y en paz y con seguridad

— _Gusano Gris me da orgullo. Es un nombre con suerte. El nombre con el que este nació esta maldito. El nombre que tenía cuando fue tomado como esclavo. Pero Gusano Gris es el nombre que este tenía cuando Hermione Magicborn lo libero._

La Portadora de Tormentas tragó saliva mientras su mirada temblaba. Jamás habia imaginado que alguien pudiese decir algo asi de ella con tanta convicción y seguridad. Pero al ver a los demás oficiales unirse a las palabras de su lider, ella suspiró para darse fuerzas.

No los decepcionaría.

El mundo no sería el mismo despues de que ella pasara por él.

Se convertiría en la Rompedora de Cadenas.

* * *

Hermione caminó estoicamente tras Ser Jorah mientras observaba la ciudad amurallada a la distancia desde una colina árida. Movió suavemente la falda de su vestido rojo para permitirse más movilidad. Aun le dolía la parte inferior del cuerpo por el parto, pero no podía permitirse estar acostada tanto tiempo. Tenía un ejército que dirigir y no les daría a sus soldados la impresión de que seguían a una mujer débil.

—Yunkai, la Ciudad Amarilla—El oso declaró al seguir su mirada. Ella se posicionó erguidamente sobre una roca, admirando la ciudad que le recordaba un poco a Desembarco del Rey.

—Los yunkis tienen esclavos, no soldados—Ser Barristan añadió a su lado—. Podemos derrotarlos.

—Tal vez en el campo, pero no nos enfrentaran ahí—Ser Jorah replicó, y la joven rodó los ojos ligeramente al estar presente en otra pelea entre los caballeros de su Guardia Real—. Tienen provisiones, paciencia y grandes muros. Si son listos se esconderán y acabaran con nosotros, hombre por hombre.

—Sí, pueden resistir el asedio. Tienen los recursos para ello—Hermione asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con el caballero Mormont—. ¿Podrían resistir una nevada? —Sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa astuta. El aire se enfrió de manera repentina como una tumba—. Podría enseñarles el frio del Norte. No lograrían sobrevivir un minuto a una de mis tormentas de nieve—apretó los labios al recordar el día que habia escapado de Invernalia—. Aún soy famosa por crear la tormenta más fría que se haya sentido nunca.

—La última vez que lo hizo casi congela los Siete Reinos—Ser Barristan se adelantó con gravedad—, y termino desmayada—no le enorgullecía recordarlo, se habia desmayado como una idiota despues de parecer una especie de diosa de la tormenta ante los ciudadanos de Desembarco del Rey—. No necesitamos Yunkai, Majestad. Tomar la ciudad no la acercara a Poniente. Lo único que deseo antes de morir es verla sentada en el Trono de Hierro.

— ¿Cuántos esclavos hay en Yunkai? —Hermione volteó hacia sus caballeros leales, apretando los labios por la verdad en las palabras de su querido abuelo por elección.

—Doscientos mil, tal vez más—Ser Jorah frunció el ceño con extrañeza, seguramente confundido por su decisión de someter Yunkai con una tormenta.

—Entonces tengo doscientas mil razones para tomar esa ciudad—La Madre de Dragones escupió con convicción, entonces volteó hacia el Comandante de los Inmaculados tras ellos—. _Gusano Gris, por favor envia a un mensajero a las puertas de la ciudad. Diles a los esclavistas que los recibiré aquí y aceptare su rendición. Si se niegan, diles que la Portadora de Tormentas sumirá a Yunkai en el invierno, y recibirán el mismo destino que Astapor en un infierno congelante._

* * *

Hermione suspiró con irritación mientras veía a la caravana del noble enviado de Astapor hacerse paso entre los Inmaculados. Estaba sentada sobre una banca de seda en la parte más alta de su tienda, con las manos plantadas firmemente en su regazo para darse fuerzas para aguantar al idiota.

Habia cambiado su ropa por vestiduras más reales y majestuosas.

Se suponía que era la Reina y, por lo tanto, debía inspirar una imagen de elegancia y clase suprema. Si hubiese estado en una situación como esa hace un par de años seguramente lo habría recibido cuberita de barro y con ramas en el cabello como una salvaje, como el día que Robert Baratheon habia arribado a Invernalia. Pero ahí estaba, con un vestido y capa delicada hecha de hielo puro grabada con diseños de copos de nieve que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, brillando de la misma manera que las escamas de Eddarion al ser tocadas por el la luz del sol.

—Ese es un hermoso vestido—Daenerys susurró a su lado, sentada un poco más abajo que ella. Su tía era su noble consejera, la única familia que permanecía con ella al otro lado del mundo. Despues de que sus hijos nacieran, esta se habia vuelto, junto con Rhaenyra, una especie de nana para ellos, como la Vieja Tata en el Norte para ella.

Suponía que lo hacía por el anhelo de haber tenido a su hijo, Rhaego, como le habia dicho que lo llamaría.

Hermione le sonrió con suavidad y movió la mano en el aire hacia el vestido blanco de su tía. Una corriente brillante se extendió por la tela, creando patrones de flores diamantinas en ella para darle más volumen y hermosura a la falda. La joven alzó las cejas hacia Missandei antes de cambiar la ropa que llevaba por un vestido tan hermoso como el de las mujeres Targaryen, esta vez verde con patrones flores rosas.

Por la expresión de la joven, la Madre de Dragones supo instantemente que nadie nunca se habia preocupado tanto por ella. Seguramente nadie le habia obsequiado un vestido decente más que para enseñarle los pechos a los hombres interesados en comprar Inmaculados a Kraznys. Ni siquiera deseaba pensar qué clase de actos asquerosos le habia hecho el desgraciado.

—Eres mi consejera, mi escriba y mi amiga. Mientras estés conmigo, no tienes que insinuarte a quienes vengan—Hermione declaró con suavidad, y la joven asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sonriendo por el vestido impresionante hecho con magia que estaba usando.

La Reina de Hielo y Fuego rodó los ojos cuando vio al noble de Yunkai detenerse a las puertas de la tienda real, siendo llevado en un carro por esclavos como si el estúpido no tuviese piernas para caminar el mismo. El tamborilero que lo acompañaba dejo de percutir y un grupo pequeño de esclavos se acercó cargando pesados cofres con esfuerzo.

—Aquí viene el noble Razdhal Mo Eraz de esa antigua y honorable Casa—Missandei declaró mientras el esclavista entraba con la vista fija en ella—. Amo de hombres y orador para salvajes, para ofrecer términos de paz—Rhaenyra, oculta detrás de su banca de seda, le gruñó al hombre alzando su gigantesca cabeza sobre la suya. Normalmente, Vhagar hubiera sido el bélico si sus hijos estuvieran alli, pero los tres ya eran demasiado grades como para caber dentro. Crecían con tanta rapidez que no se percataría cuando llegaran al tamaño del legendario Balerion—. Noble Lord, está en presencia de Daenerys de la Tormenta de la Casa Targaryen, Khaleesi del Gran Océano de Hierba—señalo con la mano grácilmente hacia su tía—. Le presento a Hermione de la Magia de las Casas Targaryen y Stark, Reina de los Ándalos y los Primeros Hombres, Portadora de Tormentas, Domadora de Bestias, Rompedora de Cadenas y Madre de Dragones.

—Puede acercarse—Daenerys luchaba por no reírse, viendo como el hombre estaba aterrorizado de la mirada feroz de su sobrina. Una mujer dothraki colocó una silla a los pies de ambas mujeres de cabello plateado y el noble se sentó en ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la joven bruja.

— ¿El noble Lord quiere algo de beber? —Missandei se acercó al hombre con una copa de vino.

—Antiguo y glorioso es Yunkai. Nuestro Imperio era viejo antes de que los dragones existieran en Valyria. Muchos ejércitos han perecido ante nuestros muros. No encontrara una conquista fácil aquí, Majestad—Razdhal declaró con la vista fija en sus ojos de color purpura plateado, y ella sonrió ligeramente.

—Eso está bien por Yunkai—Hermione asintió con la cabeza burlonamente—, pero los ancestrales Reyes del Invierno pelearon contra ejércitos diez veces más grandes y los masacraron por más de ocho mil años—. Ella tambien era una Stark, y la sangre de los Primeros Hombres fluía en sus venas dándole el hielo en su alma. No olvidaría nunca que tambien era de la sangre del lobo—. Los Inmaculados deben practicar de alguna manera, ¿qué mejor que hacerlo con una ciudad como la suya?

—Si sangre es lo que quiere, sangre correrá. Pero ¿por qué? Es cierto que ha cometido atrocidades en Astapor, pero los yunkis son indulgente y generosas personas—El noble aplaudió y dos pares de esclavos se acercaron con pesados cofres llenos de lingotes de oro—. Los Sabios Amos de Yunkai han enviado un regalo para la Reina de Plata. Hay mucho más que esto esperando a bordo de su barco.

— ¿Mi barco? —Hermione alzó una ceja plateada con elegancia.

—Sí, Majestad. Como dije, somos personas generosas. Tendrá tantos barcos como requiera—El hombre respondió con rapidez.

— ¿Y que pide a cambio? —Daenerys entrecerró sus ojos azules hacia el noble, y este por fin reparó en ella. No lo culpaba, alguno de los rumores corriendo por alli sobre ella eran bastante aterradores. Era entendible que no le quitara la mirada de encima para ver que no intentara destrozarlo con hielo.

—Solo pedimos que la Reina haga uso de estos barcos, navegue hacia Poniente, a donde pertenece, y déjenos seguir con nuestros asuntos en paz—La mirada de la Portadora de Tormentas vagó por la habitación, frunciendo el ceño con tristeza al ver como los brazos de un esclavo arrodillado temblaban por sostenerse a sí mismo.

—Tengo un regalo para usted tambien—Ella declaró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios—. Su miserable vida—escupió con grosería, disfrutando del asombro en la cara del hombre mientras se ponía de pie con lentitud—. Lo único que deja ver que haya venido aquí es que sus Sabios Amos están aterrorizados de mi porque saben que no pueden ganar esta pelea. Los dejare vivir con la única condición de que liberen a cada esclavo en Yunkai. A cada hombre, mujer y niño se les dará tanta comida, ropa y propiedades como puedan cargar como pago por sus años de servidumbre. Rechacen mi oferta, y no les mostrare piedad.

— ¡Esta demente! —El hombre se inclinó en su silla—. No somos Astapor, somos Yunkai y tenemos poderosos amigos, amigos que sentirán gran placer por destruirla a usted y a sus hijos. Puede que la hagamos esclava a usted tambien—Se puso de pie con ofensa, pero inmediatamente fue lanzado al piso con un furioso dragón de hielo sobre él. Aún le costaba trabajo saber dónde se encontraba Eddarion gracias a la capacidad de este para volverse invisible—. Me juró pasó seguro—el hombre tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

—Así es—Ella realizó un gesto con la mano y su hijo azul se posó sobre una vigas de manera puestas a su lado—, pero Eddarion no hace promesas y amenazó a su madre.

—Tomen el oro—Razdhal exigió a los esclavos que lo acompañaban, pero estos se encogieron de miedo cuando el dragón de hielo les chilló junto a Rhaenyra para que se apartaran de su madre.

—Mi oro, usted me lo dio ¿recuerda? Tenga por seguro que le daré un buen uso. Será mejor que haga lo mismo con el regalo que le di. Ahora retírese, o terminara como una estatua de hielo o convertido en cenizas dependiendo de mi humor.

El noble salió de la tienda completamente ofendido mientras murmuraba en otra lengua lo que debían ser insultos

—Los yunkis son personas orgullosas, no se doblegaran—Ser Barristan añadió con una pequeña sonrisa ante su Reina y como habia manejado la situación.

—No voy a doblegarlos, voy a romperlos en mil pedazos—Hermione declaró con convicción, dándole a su loba un trozo de carne desde la urna puesta a su lado.

—Dijo que tienen aliados poderosos, ¿de quién hablaba? —Daenerys cuestionó en voz baja, y la joven bruja asintió con tanta curiosidad como su tía.

—No lo sé—Ser Barristan declaró con la vista fija en la Reina de Hielo y Fuego, quien acariciaba a su hijo legendario con la yema de los dedos.

—Averígualo—La joven de cabello plateado le dio una mirada al oso que le decía que apartara los ojos de su sobrina antes de que la situación se tornara incomoda.

Hermione levantó la mirada convicción ante la posibilidad de una lucha. Ella ya habia dado a luz y no corría el riesgo de perder a los bebés en su vientre. Lucharía junto a sus Inmaculados como una igual en el campo de batalla y haría que su querido Caballero Dragón se sintiera orgulloso de brindarle sus conocimientos de lucha.

* * *

Hermione sopló graciosamente sobre la piel del estomagó de su hijo mayor, causando que el bebé gorgoteara feliz mientras tiraba uno de sus rizos plateados con sus manos diminutas. Daenerys y Missandei la observaban con una sonrisa, cada una meciendo a un bebé en sus brazos.

No habia esperado tener a tres bebés en su interior, pero ahora era triplemente feliz gracias a ellos. Ahora tenía dos hijos y una hija hermosos, de la sangre del dragón y el lobo, con un padre ausente que ya tenía a tres hijos con la puta rencorosa de su hermana.

Ellos sabrían quién era su padre de su propia boca. No permitiría que otros susurraran mentiras en sus oídos cuando estos comenzaran a comprender el mundo. Les diría que su padre era Jaime Lannister, pero suavizaría la historia por completo para ellos. No les mentiría jamás. Actuaría como su tío la habia criado a ella: con el honor de la Casa Stark.

Le hizo cosquillas en el estomagó a su hijo mayor, Aemon. No habia dudado por un segundo como llamaría a su hijo cuando se habia enterado de su embarazo. Le debía quien era a dos hombres llamados Aemon; al Caballero Dragón por enseñarle a luchar y al Maestre Aemon por darle los recursos para convertirse en la Madre de Dragones.

Los tres llevaban nombres Targaryen porque eran a quienes más admiraba en el mundo.

Le causaba diversión pensar que su hija habia nacido como la segunda, entre sus dos hermanos varones. La habia llamado Visenya como la Reina Oscura, como su mayor heroína femenina, el mismo nombre con el que su padre biológico habia deseado llamarla a ella. Y a su hijo menor, lo habia nombrado en honor a su padre, Rhaegar, para satisfacción de Ser Barristan.

—Son tan hermosos, los tres—Daenerys rio mientras Visenya sumergía sus dedos en el interior de su cabellera plateada.

Los tres lo eran. Los genes Targaryen habian prevalecido en ellos de manera más fuerte que los Lannister, pero aun asi se parecían a su padre en otras cosas como en los oídos, la nariz o la mandíbula. El trio tenía el cabello tan rubio que llegaba a verse plateado de la sangre del dragón, pero los ojos de cada uno eran diferentes. Aemon habia heredado sus ojos púrpuras, Visenya los ojos de su padre, pero Rhaegar tenía los ojos grises de la Casa Stark.

—Soy una mujer tan extraña, siempre que tengo hijos vienen en un trio—Hermione murmuró con sinceridad. Daenerys rio por la ironía mientras su hija jugueteaba con los rizos de esta entre sus manos pequeñas.

—Mi Reina—Ser Jorah inclinó la cabeza al entrar en la tienda, pero retrocedió al verla jugando con su hijo mayor—. Debe venir a ver esto—la joven bruja observó a sus bebés con gravedad, deseando quedarse con ellos un poco más para alimentarlos ella misma, pero si deseaba ser Reina debía atender la clase de asuntos a los cuales no queria asistir.

—Nos quedamos con ellos—Daenerys declaró para darle seguridad, intuyendo lo que su sobrina pensaba por instinto de madre.

—Eddarion, cuídalos por mí—La Portadora de Tormentas acarició un lugar en la mesa cercana que no parecía demasiado especial a simple vista, pero sonrió cuando el dragón de hielo habia chillado para indicarle que alli estaba.

Hermione siguió al oso estoicamente hacia unas ruinas a las afueras de Yunkai, atando trozos de tela de color arena alrededor de su cuerpo para camuflarse de la vista de posibles amenazas. Ser Barristan asintió con la cabeza ante su presencia, y ella le acaricia la mano al ver como jinetes arribaban por decenas a la Ciudad Amarilla.

—Hombres que pelean por oro no tienen honor o lealtad. No se puede confiar en ellos—Su fiel servidor susurró en voz baja.

—Se puede confiar que te maten si les pagan bien. Los yunkis le pagaran bien—El oso añadió.

— ¿Conocen a estos hombres? —Hermione preguntó mientras examinaba con la mirada el campamento de los nuevos soldados de Yunkai.

—Solo por la espada rota en su bandera. Se llaman los Segundos Hijos, una compañía dirigida por un bravoosi llamado Mero, el bastardo de un Titán. Son hombres peligrosos, Majestad, todos lo son—Ser Jorah le informó con cautela, y la joven bruja cambio su peso de pie.

—Estimo que son dos mil, armados y a caballo—Hermione declaró observando el campamento de la compañía mercenaria—. Es difícil cobrar el pago de un cadáver, y un mercenario preferiría pelear para el lado ganador. Quiero hablar con el bastardo de un Titán sobre ganar.

—Tal vez no quiera una reunión—Ser Barristan le advirtió. Ambos caballeros compartieron una mirada de gravedad. La Rompedora de Cadenas rodó los ojos por ello.

—Claro que lo hará. Un hombre que pelea por oro no puede permitir que una mujer le arranque la cabeza con sus propias manos.

* * *

Hermione observó impasiblemente a los tres hombres frente a ella, vestidos con armaduras irregulares tan diferentes a los hermosos caballeros de Poniente que le causaba ganas de reír. El hombre del medio debía ser el lider de la compañía mercenaria por la sonrisa arrogante en su rostro cicatrizado, pero el hombre a su lado le llamó más la atención por la mirada que le daba. Era la misma con la que Oberyn la habia visto en Desembarco del Rey.

—Majestad, permítame presentarle a los capitanes de los Segundos Hijos—Ser Barristan realizó las introducciones con cortesía, y ella agradeció que su tía estuviera jugando con sus bebés para ahorrarle la tortura de tener que tratar con el trio de imbéciles—. Mero de Braavos, Prendhal Na Ghezn y…

—Daario Naharis—El hombre joven de cabello oscuro interrumpió para presentarse asi mismo sin quitarle la mirada de encima en ningún momento, su voz sedosa y seductora al igual que Oberyn.

— ¿Tu eres la bruja, la Madre de Dragones? —Mero se adelantó hacia ella con una sonrisa astuta. Hermione le dio un asentimiento de cabeza burlón—. Juraría que te folle una vez en un burdel en Lys.

—Cuide su lengua—Ser Jorah gruño a su lado mientras la joven luchaba por no rodar los ojos. Se habia percatado en Volantis que algunas prostitutas habian comenzado a vestirse como ella para darle a los hombres la fantasía de dormir con una mujer única en el mundo.

— ¿Por qué? —Mero preguntó, sentándose a su lado sin invitación alguna. La joven tuvo que hacerle un gesto al oso con la mano para que no le cortara la garganta al estúpido—. Ella usó la suya. Lamio mi culo como si hubiera nacido para ello—la bruja sonrió con diversión por la actitud del estúpido, ya estaba eligiendo en su cabeza la mejor manera de matarlo—. Esclava, trae vino.

—Aquí no hay esclavos—Hermione replicó, posando su mirada en la joven de cabello rizado para ver si se habia ofendido de alguna manera.

—Todos serán esclavos despues de la batalla, a menos que yo los salve—El bastardo tenía el descaro como para decir algo así, él no podría salvarse a sí mismo cuando ella le arrancara la cabeza con sus manos desnudas—. Quítate la ropa y ven a sentarte en mis piernas, y tal vez te dé a los Segundos hijos.

—Dame a los Segundos Hijos y yo misma no te arrancó la verga y se la de comer a mi loba—La Portadora de Tormentas replicó con suavidad, pero su mirada era fuego puro cuando Rhaenyra cruzó a las afueras de la tienda para ir con sus hijos, enseñándole al bastardo sus enormes colmillos afilados como espadas—. La mayoría piensa que soy tan solo una mujercita jugando a ser Reina. Pero estoy bastante experimentada en el arte del asesinato, tengo… interesantes maneras de matar a alguien. Tenemos a muchos más soldados que los suyos, si se rinden ahora puede que sea misericordiosa.

—Diez mil Inmaculados—Ser Barristan añadió mientras reprimía una sonrisa ante la joven.

—Espero que el anciano sea mejor con la espada que con la mentira—Daario añadió mientras le daba un trago al vino que Missandei habia servido, y la cabeza de la joven giró hacia él con una ceja alzada—. Tienen ocho mil Inmaculados.

—Aun si es cierto las probabilidades no están a su favor. Parecen la clase de hombres a quienes les gusta ganar, pero que se acobardan cuando ven la derrota inminente—La Rompedora de Cadenas se burló suavemente, sacando a relucir un poco de la personalidad que habia tenido en su hogar—. Podrían pelear para mí.

—Tomamos el oro de los esclavistas—El bastardo replicó mientras se acercaba lujuriosamente a Missandei, quien retrocedió por instinto por el asqueroso sujeto.

—Yo les puedo pagar eso y más.

—El contrato es el compromiso, si lo rompemos, ya nadie contratara a los Segundos Hijos—Prendhal replicó.

—Peleen conmigo y no necesitara otro contrato. Tendrán el oro, castillos y títulos que escojan cuando reclame los Siete Reinos.

—No tiene barcos, ni armamento, ni caballería—Daario añadió un poco más abajo que ella de manera feroz, pero a la misma vez seductora.

—Hace dos semanas no tenía un ejército, hace un año no tenía dragones, hace diez no tenía a la tormenta misma en las manos—Hermione escupió con los ojos entrecerrados, y el joven asintió suavemente, como si estuviera muy complacido de ver cuán feroz era—. Tienes dos días para decidir que harás, o yo misma le enseño a Yunkai y a los Segundos Hijos que se siente el frio del Norte.

— No le temo a las amenazas de una niña con fama de bruja—El bastardo se burló con una risa, y Ser Barristan ahogó la suya. No tenía idea con quien estaba tratando el estúpido—. Muéstrame tu coño, quiero ver si vale la pena pelear por ti.

— _¿Quiere que le corte la lengua para usted, mi Reina?_ —Gusano Gris preguntó a su espalda, alcanzando el cuchillo en su cinto mientras Ser Jorah realizaba lo mismo por instinto.

— _No, Gusano Gris. Yo misma se la cortare cuando la batalla comience. Quizás se lo de cenar a Rhaenyra, aunque creo que ni ella desearía comer a un desgraciado como este_ —La joven añadió con suavidad mientras movía las manos sobre su regazo—. Como regalo para tomar la decisión te daré un barril de mi vino.

—Los Segundos Hijos compartimos todo, después de la batalla tal vez te compartamos—Mero se levantó junto a sus compañeros de armas, pero la sangre de la joven bruja ardió definitivamente cuando este le habia dado un golpe en el culo a su amiga.

La Rompedora de Cadenas se puso de pie y golpeó el talón contra el piso. Sonrió de sobremanera al ver como el desgraciado habia tropezado y caído sobre su trasero por el piso resbaloso cubierto de hielo. Hermione se paseó a su alrededor de manera arrogante y orgullosa.

—Quizás, cuando estemos peleando, haga que un rayo te destroce la cabeza—Chasqueó los dedos, y el sonido de un trueno ensordecedor calló al mundo—. Asi acabara tu vida arrepintiéndote de no seguir las amenazas de la niña con fama de bruja.

* * *

Hermione gimió suavemente mientras abrazaba sus rodillas en el agua caliente de la tina. No podía describir cuan relajante se sentía descansar su cuerpo ahí después el parto y darle de comer a sus tres hijos. Le habian ofrecido que otra mujer amamantara a los trillizos de la Tormenta, pero ella se habia negado rotundamente. No le importaba si sus pechos perdían firmeza por alimentarlos, eran sus bebés y eran solo suyos.

—No saben cuánto duele amamantar a tres hijos—Murmuró para ambas mujeres, siseando por el dolor en sus pechos.

—Podría dejar que alguien más lo hiciera por usted, Majestad—Missandei añadió mientras deshacía las trenzas en su cabello plateado.

Ya no le interesaba que alguien la viese sin ropa. Habia perdido por completo el pudor despues de estar casi desnuda frente a todo el ejercitó del Norte cuando sus dragones habian nacido.

—Son mis hijos y de nadie más—Hermione declaró mientras recargaba la cabeza en la tina y cerraba los ojos con placer. Daenerys y su amiga se sumieron en una conversación acerca de las lenguas que hablaban cada una. La Reina rio entre dientes cuando la joven de piel oscura habia corregido a su tía con la pronunciación del dothraki. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos con alarma al oír el grito ahogado de Missandei.

—Nada de gritos o ella muere—Un hombre vestido de Inmaculado declaró mientras presionaba un cuchillo contra la garganta de su amiga. No necesita si quiera que se quitara el casco, por el brillo en los ojos de este supo perfectamente que se trataba de Daario Naharis. Oberyn y él tenían exactamente la misma mirada para ella, una que era inolvidable.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Hermione preguntó en voz baja, alzando una mano para detener a su tía de pedir ayuda. Aun estando desnuda y mojada podía vencer al hombre joven. No por nada la llamaban la reencarnacion del Caballero Dragón.

—A usted—Daario respondió con rapidez, dando una mirada a su cuerpo en el agua.

—Déjala ir.

—No grites, joven hermosa.

—Te enviaron a matarme, ¿porque no lo has intentado? —La Portadora de Tormentas alzó una ceja con curiosidad, ignorando la mirada de hombre dirigida hacia sus pechos visibles.

—No quiero hacerlo.

— ¿Qué dicen tus capitanes sobre eso?

—Pregúntele a ellos—Daario dejó caer las cabezas de Mero y Prendhal de la bolsa atada en su espalda. Missandei y Daenerys se cubrieron la boca con horror, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a ver decapitaciones y mutilaciones por la justicia del Norte.

— ¿Por qué?

—Teníamos diferencias… filosóficas.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Su belleza. Significaba más para mí que para ellos—Hermione alzó una ceja con extrañeza, tanto como su tía y amiga—. Mis señoras, soy el hombre más simple del mundo. Solo hago lo que quiero hacer.

—Si has venido a impresionarme con eso, no lo estás haciendo—Ella declaró con una sonrisa—. He visto cientos de hombres perder la cabeza… o peor.

—Majestad, me pidieron que la matara. Les dije que prefería no hacerlo, me dijeron que no tenía opción, les dije que soy Daario Naharis, yo siempre tengo opción. Ellos sacaron sus espadas, y yo saque la mía.

La Reina de Hielo y Fuego se puso lentamente de pie, el agua deslizándose por su cuerpo como una caricia hasta caer al piso. Missandei se acercó hacia ella mientras colocaba una bata en sus hombros para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo de la mirada del hombre que se arrastraba por cada parte de su anatomía.

— ¿Pelearías por mí? —La joven entrecerró los ojos hacia el mercenario, quien asintió con la cabeza casi de inmediato—. Júramelo.

—Los Segundos Hijos son suyos y tambien lo es Daario Naharis—El hombre declaró con tanta rapidez que logro sorprenderla. Seguramente lo hacía con la esperanza de ganar sus afectos—. Mi espada es suya, mi vida es suya—la observó directamente a sus ojos de un púrpura plateado—mi corazón es suyo.

* * *

Habia sido difícil explicarle a Ser Barristan y Ser Jorah como Daario se habia unido a su campaña, pero despues de un par de intentos de querer cortarle la cabeza al mercenario, el par de caballeros se habian calmado. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que Rhaenyra le gruñera cada vez que el joven se le acercara a la joven bruja.

—Atacar a ciudad en una declaración de guerra abierta serie una estupidez—Hermione murmuró mientras observaba el mapa de Yunkai en la mesa—. Lo mejor es enviar un grupo pequeño para que deshabilite sus defensas y abra las puertas. ¿Existe alguna entrada secundaria?

—Hay una—Daario se acercó a ella, tomando su mano para desplazarla sobre el mapa con suavidad—. Ahí, una puerta trasera. Mis hombres la usan para visitar a las esclavas. Por aquí entraremos a la ciudad, muy pocos guardias me conocen. Me dejaran entrar.

—No podemos pasar a un ejército por ahí—Ser Barristan replicó con una mala mirada hacia el joven.

—Mataré a los guardias. Llevaré a sus dos mejores hombres por los callejones, los cuales conozco bien—Daario añadió de manera sedosa, y la joven se apartó de él por instinto. Ningún hombre que no fuera Jaime tenía el derecho de tocarla de la manera en que el joven deseaba—. Como bien dijo la Reina, un grupo de asalto pequeño es mejor para abrir las puertas. Tomadas, la ciudad caerá en horas.

—O tal vez nos lleve a Gusano Gris y a mí al matadero—Era evidente que el nuevo miembro de su ejército le desagradaba al oso, especialmente por la manera en que veía a la Madre de Dragones—. Cortando la cabeza de nuestro ejército, los Sabios amos le pagaran su cuota, y ya no tendrá que repartirle en tres porque masacro a sus compañeros.

—Tiene una mente muy suspicaz—Daario replicó con la mandíbula ligeramente apretada—. En mi experiencia, solo las personas deshonestas piensan así.

— _Gusano Gris_ —La joven Reina volteó hacia el lider de los Inmaculados mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio por la lucha de egos que habia entre ambos hombres—. _Eres un lider ahora, ¿Confías en este hombre?_

— _Confió en el_ —Gusano Gris le dio un asentimiento de cabeza para reforzar su punto.

—Yo los acompañare—Hermione declaró con convicción, inmediatamente, los tres hombre voltearon hacia ella como si hubiesen escuchado mal.

—Es una Reina, no una carnicera—Ser Barristan fue el primero en salir de su asombro, no porque ella fuese mujer, sino porque era una madre. Se suponía que él era miembro de su Guardia Real, y por lo tanto, debía protegerla incluso de ella misma. Eso incluía tomar decisiones que seguramente la llevarían a salir lastimada, exactamente como una de esas.

—Esta demente, seguramente no sabe cómo sostener una espada—Daario frunció el ceño hacia la joven, y su fiel abuelo dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Ella podría matarte con los ojos vendados y manos atadas, chico.

—No soy una mujer indefensa—La Rompedora de Cadenas escupió, especialmente para el resto de los hombres en la tienda—. Pueden pensar que estoy loca y me importa una mierda, pero el Caballero Dragón no me enseño a luchar para despues esconderme en una tienda como si fuese un cobarde. ¿Qué clase de Reina seria si permito que mis hombres peligren mientras yo permanezco oculta y a salvo?

—Es una hermosa convicción, pero él tiene razón—Ser Jorah señaló a Daario a regañadientes. No podía permitir que ella entrara en una lucha como esa donde seguramente la herirían—. No ha estado nunca en una batalla.

—Lo he estado desde que nací… —Hermione replicó con una mirada feroz—en medio de una guerra, entre la sal y el humo, bajo una estrella sangrante. Ser Barristan, sé que la idea no lo convence por completo, pero necesito que permanezca junto a mis hijos. A nadie más le confiaría mantenerlos seguros.

— ¿Es su decisión? —El anciano preguntó en voz baja, sabiendo que lograr que ella cambiara opinión era tan difícil como congelar el verano.

—Lo es—Ella asintió con la cabeza, compartiendo una sonrisa secreta con su querido abuelo—. Prepararé mis cosas, iremos al anochecer.

* * *

Hermione acomodó la armadura negra que habia fabricado ella misma con cristales de hielo para parecerse a las escamas de Eddarion, tan fría que el acero estallara en mil pedazos al entrar en contacto con ella. Habia trenzado su cabello sobre un hombro y colocado un circuló plateado alrededor de su cabeza para alejar de su rostro todo cabello indeseado que le cubriera la vista.

—No debió haber venido—Ser Jorah gimió en descontento a verla de pie tras Gusano Gris.

—Al oír el silbido de un pájaro entren. Mi Reina Guerrera, soy el mejor silbando—Daario le enseño los labios de manera insinuante, y la joven solo parpadeó lentamente sin sentir ninguna clase de tentación por el hombre apuesto.

Ella asomó la cabeza detrás de una carreta mientras veía al joven plantarle frente a un guardia de la puerta, el cual permitió que este entrara despues de cruzar unas pocas palabras. Al escuchar el silbido de ave, los tres entraron de manera cautelosa. No le sorprendió ver a los guardias asesinados en tan poco tiempo, ella habia visto al mismo Caballero Dragón luchar despues de todo.

—Eso fue rápido—Daario murmuró sentado sobre una carreta, limpiado su arma despreocupadamente—. ¿Impresionada, mí Reina?

—He visto mejores.

—Tal vez haya otros—Ser Jorah inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada.

—Lo dudo, los yunkios prefieren que sus esclavos peleen por ellos.

A penas hubo terminado la frase una horda de guerreros aparecieron de todas la direcciones. Los tres hombres inmediatamente tomaron una posición defensiva mientras la empujaban al centro del triángulo que había formado con sus cuerpos. Ella no necesitaba ser protegida de ninguna manera. Habia sido entrenada en combate por el caballero más grande y famoso de los Siete Reinos y era capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a un hombre tan solo con la fuerza de sus piernas.

Hermione apretó los dientes mientras daba un salto hacia atrás en el aire, lanzando cuchillos de hielo desde sus manos en un ángulo tan perfecto que giraron en círculo por toda la plaza, cortándoles el cuello a los soldados que se acercaban. Ella les dio una mirada de suficiencia al trio de hombres machistas, bufando por el asombro en el rostro de cada uno.

Tiró de sus manos hacia atrás ligeramente y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Una espada de fuego apareció en su mano derecha, brillando con tanta fuerza que le daba la impresión de que la oscuridad huía de ella. Le habia costado perfeccionar el truco para crearla, especialmente porque estaba más familiarizada para crear hielo, pero se habia sentido orgullosa cuando lo habia hecho. La balanceó en su mano con habilidad, lista para arremeter contra los soldados que llegaran.

Ella avanzó con confianza, sonriendo cuando los hombres se habían encogido de miedo por la espada de fuego rojo, como las llamaradas de Vhagar, pero que cambiaba de color con bastante frecuencia. El mundo se desdibujó ante sus ojos impresionantes y lo único que mantuvo en mente eran las sabias palabras que Aemon le habia enseñado ante un combate.

Estaba orgullosa de él, y honraría a cada segundo los conocimientos que este le habia dado. Le enseñaría a sus hijos los movimientos en combate que el mismísimo Caballero Dragón le habia dado.

Aterrizó con la punta de la espada clavada en el piso en un giro rápido, respirando con profundidad para recuperar el aliento. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a sus acompañantes con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

—Ríndase—Hermione se puso de pie con la espada en la mano, la cual lanzaba llamas al aire como un verdadero incendio. Aún le resultaba increíble ser fuego ademas de hielo, y que ninguno de los dos pudiese hacerle daño—. Ya—los soldados tragaron saliva con nerviosismo y lanzaron sus armas al piso mientras caían de rodillas ante ella—. Eso fue fácil—giró hacia su trio de acompañantes.

— ¿Quién…? —Ser Jorah respiró.

—El Príncipe Aemon Targaryen, el Caballero Dragón—La joven declaró con orgullo y sin titubear un momento ante su maestro. La espada de fuego en su mano despareció con lentitud, y la oscuridad de la noche pareció lanzarse sobre todos nuevamente—. Puede pensar que estoy loca, Ser Jorah. No me importa.

Alzó la mano en el aire y detuvo una flecha que iba dirigida a la cabeza de Gusano Gris cerrando su palma sobre ella a unos pocos centímetros del lider de sus Inmaculados. Le palmeó un hombro con simpatía antes de salir de la ciudad en dirección a su tienda para encontrar a sus bebés, a sus trillizos de la Tormenta.

Le causaba gracia. Al parecer, los Targaryen estaban bastante ligados a las tormentas, la primera siendo Daenerys y despues sus hijos. Ella era la única de la sangre del dragón que mantenía un título especial ademas de una tormenta. Pero la tormenta era suya para controlarla.

* * *

No sabía como describir lo que sentía, pero era la misma sensación que habia tenido en el corazón cuando su tío Ned habia muerto.

Habian pasado pocos días despues de que sus dragones habian nacido. Hermione permanecía en la tienda de Robb con su tía Catelyn discutiendo la decisión de estos de vender a Arya a los Frey como pago para cruzar los Gemelos. Estaba furiosa con ellos por entregársela a esa clase de personas. Walder Frey solo era un viejo pervertido y lujurioso que haría lo que fuese para conseguir poder, y sus hijos o nietos no debían ser mejores. De esos tenía al menos dos docenas.

Theon habia entrado en medio de la discusión con una carta sellada en las manos, y a ella solo le faltó darle una mirada a su primo para saber que habia sucedido. Su mente se habia desconectado del mundo y solo habia salido de la tienda caminando, incluso cuando llegó al borde del lago congelo el agua para continuar su caminata con cada pisada.

Y no lo pudo resistir más. Hermione gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía mientras caía sobre sus rodillas, con cada una de sus manos emanando hielo y fuego en una explosión mil veces peor que el fuego salvaje. La habrían escuchado, de no ser porque el cielo se oscurecido con una tormenta tan negra como la noche, y un rayó que hizo temblar la tierra cayó su grito. Un remolino de nieve se habia formado a su alrededor como un tornado mientras enviaba el invierno a las planicies cercanas.

Pero no podía ser tan débil, por su debilidad su tío habia muerto. Se habia levantado del suelo sin saber qué hacer, con los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos. Pero, de pronto, recordó las palabras en la carta que le habia enviado el Maestre Aemon:

 _El amor puede descongelar incluso un corazón congelado._

Maggy, la Rana le habia dicho que sus emociones dominaban su magia, y supo que hacer para frenarlo todo. El amor era solución para aprender a descongelar lo que habia creado, porque era la emoción más cálida de todas. Alzó las manos a sus costados y el invierno frenó su poder, y todo el hielo voló hacia el cielo para formar un copo de nieve, y cuando estalló, las luces del Norte aparecieron.

El invierno no solo era frío y muerte, era una belleza pura y etérea si se sabía buscarla. Ella era hielo y fuego, quien podía dominar el invierno y el verano, y ya habia sido la hora de ser la ser la Reina de Hielo y Fuego.

Hermione observó a Rhaenyra llorar en un rincón, si se le podía decir llorar. La loba huargo gemía lastimosamente a cada segundo con la cabeza en el piso, acurrucada sobre sí misma como una larva. Ella se acercó al animal que era el emblema de la Casa Stark lentamente, y se arrodilló a su lado mientras colocaba las yemas de sus dedos en el hocico de esta. Rhaenyra era más perceptiva de lo normal, sabía cuando sucedida algo importante, bueno o malo.

Tenía el presentimiento de saber lo que pasaba, principalmente porque Eddarion chillaba sin parar, como si estuviera llorando.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —Daenerys preguntó desde una silla en la tienda. Estaban esperando que el pueblo de Yunkai se alzara el mismo en contra de los esclavistas, asi solo deberían presentarse a las puertas para reclamar la ciudad.

Era evidente que los hombres aún no podían creer que la Reina, ella misma, habia aniquilado a un escuadrón de soldados completamente sola mientras ellos solo la observaban alli, parados como idiotas. Era demasiado rápida y mortal, como el Príncipe Aemon, y aunque conocieran los legendarios movimientos del Caballero Dragón aun no podían creer como alguien que llevaba más de un siglo muerto se los habia enseñado.

—No se asusten—Hermione pidió en un susurro, sus ojos completamente vidriosos mientras luchaba por no llorar. Casi lo podía ver, pero no estaba segura, hablándose de magia, nada era seguro. Solo rezaba para que esta vez se equivocara.

Presionó la palma contra el hocico de Rhaenyra, y respiró con fuerza mientras sus ojos se tornaban completamente blancos. Le habia costado descubrirlo, pero al parecer, era un verdevidente o huargo, no estaba segura de cual aún. Habia investigado en libros antiguos en las bibliotecas de cada fortaleza que habia visitado, pero habia descubierto los ancestrales poderes de los Niños del Bosque antes de la llegada de los Primeros Hombres. Parecía que la magia la habia elegido por completo, dándole todos los poderes de su sangre: la magia ancestral de las tierras del Norte y la magia de Valyria.

Al llamarla Magicborn no podían haber acertado mejor.

Hermione gruñó de dolor mientras sujetaba su cabeza al salir de la visión horrible y completamente cruel. Cayó sobre sus rodillas con la triste mirada de Rhaenyra sobre ella. Permaneció mortalmente quieta con los labios ligeramente separados. A penas podía respirar o parpadear, estaba demasiado sorprendida para eso. Rhaegon chilló con fuerza e intentó acariciarla con la punta de su hocico mientras asomaba la cabeza por la entrada de la tienda, pero ella ni siquiera se movió un centímetro.

Ser Barristan inmediatamente supo que algo sucedía por el aura visiblemente azul alrededor de la Portadora de Tormentas, tan fría como un viento de invierno. Se arrodilló frente a ella mientras la sujetaba del rostro para obligarla a verlo.

— ¿Qué vio? —El anciano preguntó en voz baja, ignorando el frio congelante que rodeaba a su Reina. El sabía lo que ella era, la habia visto entrar en la mente de su loba antes, pero mucho más inexperta porque necesitaba dormir para hacerlo—. Hermione, mírame.

—Los mataron—Ella susurró en voz baja.

— ¿A quién?

—A Robb, a su esposa embarazada, a Catelyn—La joven susurró mientras todos los demás la observaban con extrañeza—. Walder Frey los vendió a los Lannister. Roose Bolton lo apuñalo en el pecho y despues le cortaron el cuello a mi tía, la obligaron a verlo morir primero. Despues le cortaron la cabeza al cuerpo muerto de Robb y cosieron la Viento Gris en su lugar, lo pusieron sobre un caballo para desfilar por el camino mientras gritaban: "Rey en el Norte".

Ser Barristan abrió los ojos y le dio una mirada a la loba, quien asintió con la cabeza como si confirmara las palabras de la Emperatriz de Invierno. El anciano inmediatamente la abrazó con fuerza por los hombros, y ella escondió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Tenía que controlarse por sus hijos, si estallaba como cuando se habia enterado de la muerte de su tío Ned podría matar a todo su ejército, incluidos sus hijos.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —Daenerys respiró con sorpresa y extrañeza. Era imposible que ella hubiese visto algo que habia pasado al otro del mundo.

—Verdevidencia—Hermione apretó los puños mientras se ponía de pie. Seguramente esperaban que una tormenta oscureciera el cielo, pero esta no lo haría. Guardaría toda la rabia para cuando regresara a Poniente; obligaría a la perra de Cersei a ver morir a sus hijos como Catelyn, sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Despues, la torturaría ella misma junto al desgraciado de su padre—.Vamos a las puertas de la ciudad.

—Mi Reina—Ser Barristan comenzó, sabiendo que ella estaba conteniendo el dolor.

— ¡Ya dije! —La Madre de Dragones exclamó saliendo de la tienda como un incendio.

Poco despues, todo el ejército de Inmaculados estaba de pie tras ella a las puertas de Yunkai. Estaba situada en lo alto de una roca para tener una mejor vista de la ciudad, con sus aliados un poco más abajo. Daenerys y Missandei la observaban con tristeza, pero con admiración de ver que ella no se habia roto al saber lo de su familia. Estaba decidida a hacer pagar a los Lannister, ya tenía otra razón para ello.

Primero la Casa Targaryen, despues su tío, y ahora la Casa Stark.

Aniquilaría a cada uno de ellos, y después marcharía a Roca Casterly para derretirla con fuego de dragón. No quedaría nada de los leones, se encargaría de borrarlos de la historia para siempre. Sus hijos llevaban la sangre de Jaime Lannister, pero como el estúpido seguramente estaba follando a su hermana en ese mismo momento estos llevaban el apellido Targaryen.

Alzó la cabeza estoicamente cuando las puertas se abrieron y los esclavos emergieron desde Yunkai. Los Inmaculados tomaron posiciones de defensa de manera inmediata frente a ella, con sus hijos situados a sus pies chillándoles.

— _Ella es Hermione Targaryen_ —Missandei dio un paso hacia adelante, alzando la cabeza con orgullo hacia su amiga por mantenerse tan fuerte despues de ver lo que le habia sucedido a su familia—. _La nacida de la magia, la Que no Arde, Reina de los Siete Reinos de Poniente, la Portadora de Tormentas, la Madre de Dragones. Es a ella a quien le deben su libertad, quien lucho personalmente por ella._

—No—Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante, colocando una mano en el brazo de su amiga de piel oscura para detenerla—. _No me deben su libertad. No se las puedo dar. Su libertad no es mía para entregárselas. Les pertenece solo a ustedes. Si la desean, deben luchar por ella ustedes mismos. Todos y cada uno, yo solo puedo prometerles luchar a su lado cuando decidan reclamarla._

Ella alzó la cabeza esperando algún tipo de acto, pero todos los esclavos la observaban mortalmente callados. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos cuando un hombre con una niña en brazos comenzó a gritar una palabra en un idioma extraño para ella. Poco despues, todos los esclavos a sus pies se unieron a la exclamación.

— ¿Qué significa? —Preguntó hacia Missandei con curiosidad.

—Es antiguo Ghiscari, Majestad—La joven respondió con una pequeña sonrisa—significa… Madre.

Los esclavos avanzaron hacia los Inmaculados con la intención de acercarse a ella, pero estos levantaron sus lanzas para detenerlos.

—Está bien. Ellos no me harán daño—Hermione levantó una mano hacia sus aliados mientras descendía los escalones de la roca con lentitud.

Avanzó lentamente mientras los esclavos abrían un camino hacia el centro, extendiendo sus manos hacia ella para tocarla como si fuese su salvadora, gritando la palabra en antiguo Ghiscari sin parar. Por la Casa Stark y por sus hijos se convertiría en la verdadera Reina de Hielo y Fuego, y cambiaría el mundo a su paso. Ya no sería el mismo despues de su muerte, sería su regalo para sus nietos y descendencia.

Hermione sujetó el cuello de dos esclavos hombres cuando estos la habian alzado sobre sus brazos para sentarla sobre sus hombros. Todos exclamaron Mhysa mientras la hacían girar para ser alabada por los esclavos sonrientes, con esperanza y fe en ella. Alzó los brazos para rozar las manos de cada uno con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, prometiéndose a sí misma recuperar lo que le pertenecía por sus Casas: Targaryen y Stark.

Alzó la vista al cielo cuando sus dragones cruzaron sobre ella, danzando en el aire para su madre. Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al recordar a Robb y Catelyn, a toda su familia.

Los Targaryen eran el fuego y los Stark el hielo, esa era su vida. Ella era hielo y fuego gracias a ellos, a su sangre.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Vhagar y Eddarion escupieron sus respectivos elementos en la dirección del otro. En una primera instancia pensó que estaban luchando, pero cuando el hielo y fuego chocaron entre sí estallaron en una explosión de color purpura en medio de ambos dragones.

Una neblina de color índigo se formó en el cielo, crepitando como relámpagos. Ella alzó las manos con ante la mirada de sus hijos, y supo que era un regalo para ella, intentaban decirle algo. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro para darse fuerzas. Quizás no las tenía ella sola, pero las tendría por sus hijos, por su familia, por su tío Ned.

Al abrir los ojos, sus iris brillaban poderosamente de color purpura. Levantó las manos con los labios ligeramente separados, y sonrió cuando el aliento de sus hijos formó dos remolinos en el aire.

El emblema de sus Casas apareció en el cielo. Un lobo huargo gruñendo hecho de hielo aulló con todas sus fuerzas mientras que el dragón tricéfalo de los Targaryen abria todas sus fauces con un poderoso rugido.

Le dio una mirada a su tía, quien observaba maravillada su acto de magia al igual que todos en Yunkai. Le prometió con la mirada recuperar los que les pertenecía por su familia. Hermione alzó una pierna mientras se elevaba en el aire sobre los esclavos de Yunkai por sus propios medios, a un par de centímetros de ellos. Sus hijos chillaron con orgullo de su madre, y todos la observaron como si fuese una verdadera Reina Dragón, más que todos los reyes antes que ella.

Ella era un legítimo dragón, y los dragones volaban.

Era quien era.

Era hielo y fuego.

Era una Targaryen y una Stark.

Por ambos lo haría.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Bueno, algunos deberán haber intuido cuantos hijos tendría. Di una pista en el primer capitulo de mi historia anterior. Aemon, Visenya y Rhaegar, un dragón de tres cabezas.**

 **Hermione comienza a tomar el lema de la Casa Targaryen con mas fuerza, pero con hielo y magia añadido. Ella piensa que no tiene la fuerza, pero la tendrá para devolverle a su familia la gloria.**

 **Cuídense Lannisters porque es de la Reina de Hielo y Fuego a quien deben temerle.**


	3. Una Reina Dragón

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO: Juego de Tronos no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hace la novela "Canción de hielo y fuego" del estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **The Queen of Ice and Fire**

 **Capitulo 3:**

 **Una Reina Dragón**

* * *

Hermione observó el océano frente a ella con tristeza, deseando estar en Invernalia junto a su familia otra vez. Estaba sentada en la parte superior de una roca con la cabeza de su hijo negro en el regazo mientras la acariciaba con suavidad. Junto a ella, se encontraba un delicado antifaz hecho de hielo que habia fabricado días antes para controlar sus poderes de verdevidencia.

Necesitaba concentrarse en algo más que en la muerte de su primo, pero no podía hacerlo. Se habia puesto como meta encontrar una forma de controlar las visiones para mantenerse consciente del mundo a su alrededor mientras estuviera en ellas, y esa era la mejor idea que habia tenido. Le habia costado perfeccionar la forma, pero finalmente lo habia logrado.

Era un antifaz sumamente delicado que abarcaba su rostro desde las mejillas hasta la frente para cubrirse únicamente los ojos, los cuales se tornaban completamente blancos aún, pero al menos mantenía consciencia de donde se encontraba físicamente. En forma, se asemejaba a delicadas plumas, pero mucho más brillantes y diamantinas.

No deseaba deprimirse al pensar en la caída de la Casa Stark, no cuando ella tenía el poder de causar la peor tormenta en la historia con solo sentir un poco de rabia. Aun así, habia visto lo que Tywin Lannister habia hecho gracias a su maldita curiosidad. Sintió más impotencia que nunca al ver al desgraciado refundir a Hielo para crear dos nuevas espadas más como regalo para los Lannister.

Un espadón de acero valyrio representaba la vida y poder de una Casa, era completamente invaluable ante el mundo. Hielo habia sido ese símbolo por siglos para los Stark, significaba lo mismo que Fuegoscuro y Hermana Oscura para los Targaryen, y ese maldito la habia destruido sin dudar un segundo para tener una espada de acero valyrio otra vez en su horrorosa Casa. Los Lannister habian perdido la suya a causa de un Rey de la Roca estúpido que habia ido a meterse donde nadie regresaba.

Desde que lo habia sentido, Rhaenyra se veía aún más feroz de lo normal, y como guardiana de sus hijos no permitía que nadie se les acercara más que ella misma, su tía y Missandei. Hermione habia perdido a su tía y primo, pero la loba habia perdido a un hermano. En cierto modo le agradaba que la loba huargo fuera tan protectora de sus bebés, así podía respirar tranquila porque que ellos estarían seguros bajo su cuidado.

Sus hijos eran lo único que impedían que marchara ella sola a Poniente y derrumbara la Fortaleza Roja con solo relámpagos, para despues sacar a Joffrey, Cersei y Tywin de las ruinas para torturarlos frente al ejercito de los leones. Sus bebés eran Lannister por sangre, pero eran Targaryen gracias a ella. Llevaban su apellido y no el de Jaime. Jamás lo llevarían.

—Lo siento, Rhaegon—Ella susurró suavemente cuando el dragón habia acercado su hocico hacia su rostro—ya no puedes dormir en mi cuello.

De los tres dragones, Rhaegon era el más cercano a su madre. Él habia sido el que jamás se separaba de ella cuando era un bebé, el que siempre estaba acurrucado en el hueco de su cuello como si fuese una cueva de protección pura. A simple vista, alguien solo podría haber pensado que solamente se trataba de un collar de metal negro en forma de dragón, pero el pequeño solo terminaba escupiendo fuego negro para demostrar que estaba vivo.

—Si no fuese por ustedes… —Ella recargó su frente contra la de su hijo mientras contenía las lágrimas. Vhagar y Eddarion aterrizaron a su lado mientras se acercaban—. Sería más fácil si alguno de ellos estuviera conmigo, pero ahora todos están muertos o desaparecidos. Tengo a Daenerys, pero me siento más sola que nunca. Si… si tan solo hubiese alguien más como yo en el mundo, me sentiría mejor… creo. No es fácil ser hielo y fuego, tener tanto poder en las manos y estar sola con él.

Hermione observó a sus tres hijos extrañamente, entrecerrando los ojos cuando estos habian compartido una mirada secreta, de la misma clase de mirada con la que alguien se veía cuando sabían algo que otro no. Eddarion inclinó la cabeza hacia la roca y empujó suavemente el antifaz mágico hacia ella mientras chillaba, como si le suplicara que se lo pusiera porque necesitaba ver algo importante.

Habia abandonado las visiones hace semanas, ya no queria seguir viendo la imagen de su primo morir una y otra vez, pero esa vez era diferente. Sus hijos eran extremadamente perceptivos y tendían a intuir el peligro antes de que algo malo sucediera, lo mismo con Rhaenyra. Con las manos temblando ligeramente, colocó el material frío contra su piel.

Hermione observó con extrañeza el bosque donde se encontraba, aún podía sentir como sus tres hijos en el plano físico formaban una pared de defensa para su madre. Era uno de los bosques del Norte, lo sabía porque ahí habia crecido y los conocía a la perfección por sus prácticas de tiro con arco en ellos.

Lograba escuchar voces masculinas a la distancia, y caminó hacia ellas escondiéndose detrás de los arboles con cautela.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó cuándo vio a un joven con el cabello castaño dorado rizado de pie junto a un árbol, observando hacia las alturas como si estuviese esperando a alguien caer de ellas—. ¡Bran! —exclamó al borde de las lágrimas y corrió hacia él con la misma gracia de un gigante.

Quizás era tan solo un recuerdo lejano o una visión, pero al menos eso era mejor que nada.

— ¿Hermione? —Su pequeño primo preguntó con sorpresa, mortalmente quieto mientras su prima lo abrazaba con fuerza—. ¿Esta es otra visión? —preguntó hacia el joven desconocido, quien negó con la cabeza, aunque tenía la boca ligeramente abierta de sorpresa.

—No es una visión. Estás vivo, puedo sentirte—Hermione se quedó sin aliento, palpando el rostro de su cachorro con las manos. Normalmente, cuando veía cosas por medio de la verdevidencia, atravesaba a las personas como un fantasma, pero a Bran podía tocarlo perfectamente.

— ¿Cómo estás aquí? —Bran se quedó sin aliento, al igual que ella mientras el joven desconocido los observaba incómodamente.

— ¿Cómo tú estás aquí? —La joven Targaryen replicó con el ceño fruncido. Que le sucedieran cosas extrañas o tuviese visiones era algo normal en su vida, pero que Bran estuviese allí por sus propios medios era lo extraño—. Ese cuervo otra vez, el anciano en el árbol está cerca—murmuró al ver a un cuervo de tres ojos posado en una rama, observando al trio con satisfacción.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —El joven de cabello castaño preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

—Eres un verdevidente—La Portadora de Tormentas se quedó sin aliento otra vez—. Estás vivo, pero no sé dónde está tu cuerpo físico. El plano mágico de las visiones es demasiado inestable. Estás… cerca del Muro—gruñó gracias al dolor de forzar las visiones para localizar a su cachorro.

—Tu… —Bran murmuró con la vista fija en los ojos impresionantes de su prima—. ¿Tu como lo sabes?

Hermione tiró de su pequeño primo y el chico desconocido detrás de ella cuando escuchó el sonido de las ramas romperse. Permanecer tanto tiempo en un plano mágico como ese era peligroso, porque nadie podía decir con certeza qué clase de peligros habrían en él. Aun no sabía cómo estaba allí con Bran y ese joven, pero sus instintos maternales salieron a flote de manera instantánea para protegerlos a ambos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — La joven preguntó con un gruñido de irritación al ver a Aemon Targaryen sentado despreocupadamente sobre la rama de un árbol.

—Una Reina de Hielo y Fuego, ¿no te lo dijeron? —Él replicó con una sonrisa burlona, y ella frunció el ceño por las palabras de Maggy la Rana en su niñez—. Ha pasado algún tiempo, Hermione—continuó de manera melancólica, pero aun así no liberó a su primo y al chico de su agarre. Esa vez habia algo extraño en el aire, ella podía sentirlo—. No estás sola en el mundo. Ninguno ha entendido lo que el Cuervo de Tres Ojos intenta decirles.

— ¿Quién es él? —Bran le preguntó en un susurró.

—El Caballero Dragón.

—Hay ciertas personas que aman tanto en vida que pueden trascender los límites de la muerte—Aemon se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente hacia ellos—. Ninguno ha visto lo más importante de todo. Es lo que el cuervo de Tres Ojos quiere decirles, pero el viejo es un amante del misterio, jamás se los diría sin alargar la historia.

— ¿Qué verdad? —El chico preguntó con extrañeza. El tambien debía sentir lo mismo que ella, lo cual la sorprendió.

—No eres la única persona en el mundo que es hielo y fuego—Aemon continuó, y ella le hizo una seña al joven para que lo escuchara. Él intentaba decirle algo, ella lo sabía despues de tanto tiempo de conocerlo—. Ocultarte a ti era difícil, eres demasiado parecida a un Targaryen como para mentir. El creyó que era mejor decir la verdad, Robert no te haría daño al ver cuánto te parecías a Lyanna. Pero él era perfecto, no habia nada en él que indicara quien era su padre. Aun sin saberlo ambos lo supieron con el tiempo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —La joven pudo sentir el cambio en el ambiente inmediatamente, como si el frío se hubiese ensañado con ellos de manera repentina.

—Daenerys es mayor que tú, ella es fuego. Él es el menor, el hielo. Pero tú estás entre ambos, eres hielo y fuego junto a él, pero tú lo eres más—El caballero murmuró mientras recargaba la cabeza contra un árbol, actuando tan melancólicamente como si fuese la última vez que veías a alguien—. Eres inteligente, ¿aún no lo comprendes? —Ella observó a los jóvenes a su lado, quienes lucían como si intentaran comprender las palabras del hombre con toda su fuerza—. Llegará el día cuando la vida y la muerte se enfrenten. Solo quien haya nacido del hielo y el fuego bajo una estrella sangrante en medio de la sal y el humo podrá detenerlo. Ese guerrero será Azor Ahai renacido, y en su mano alzará a Dueña de la Luz, la espada de fuego de los héroes.

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás con alarma, como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua a la cabeza. El frío y el calor jamás le habian hecho daño, pero en ese momento sintió el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

—Son solo niños aun. Desearía que no les sucediera algo como eso, pero él lo sabe y ya ha tomado la decisión—Aemon fijo la mirada en ambos jóvenes, observando especialmente al chico desconocido—. Ninguno de los dos podría hacerlo solo, Hermione. Han estado juntos desde el útero y así sera toda la vida. Aunque nadie se los haya dicho ambos lo sintieron, un tipo de conexión que nadie en el mundo puede explicar.

—Yo… —La joven susurró aturdida.

—Encuentra a tu gemelo.

Hermione gimió con fuerza y alejó el antifaz mágico de sus ojos. Respiró erráticamente para recuperar el aliento mientras Vhagar la sostenía colocando su cabeza bajo ella. Los ojos de Eddarion, como estrellas azules, la observaron con tristeza, como si él hubiese sabido lo que ella vería en esa visión y sintiera culpa por obligarla a hacerlo.

No tenía idea de que pensar ante las palabras de Aemon. Por un lado tenia esperanza gracias a Bran, por sentir que él estaba vivo en algún lugar del Norte y que estaba acompañado en su travesía. Por el otro estaba en shock.

Era imposible que tuviese un hermano gemelo. Si ella lo tuviese, su tío se lo abria dicho antes que nada en el mundo. Él jamás le habría ocultado algo tan importante en su vida, mucho menos un hermano. Aemon debía estar desvariando o eran simples ilusiones para confundirla aún más de lo que ya estaba. La única persona en el mundo que consideraba su gemelo era Jon, pero ambos eran tan distintos en apariencia que era imposible que fuesen gemelos de sangre.

No podía ser cierto que tuviese un hermano. Era completamente imposible.

Sacudió la cabeza con furia para alejar ese pensamiento de su mente. Era difícil saber las intenciones de Aemon de vez en cuando, pero estaba segura de que solo buscaba confundirla con ellas.

Se puso de pie con los puños apretados, furiosa con el Caballero Dragón mientras descendía las rocas para reunirse con su ejército. No podía permitirse pensar en delirios de un hombre muerto hace más de un siglo que habia visto en una visión mágica. Era estúpido dejarse llevar por sueños y visiones que estaban llenas de misterio e intrigas.

—Ser Barristan—Hermione saludó al anciano de pie en medio del camino formado por los Inmaculados—. ¿Dónde está Gusano Gris? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido hacia sus aliados.

—Apostando con Daario Naharis, Majestad—El anciano respondió con una sonrisa divertida, y ella siguió la mirada de su tía hasta el final del ejército de Inmaculados.

Hermione suspiró con irritación y se encaminó en búsqueda del par de idiotas, con ambas mujeres siguiéndola de manera inmediata. Definitivamente, ese era un día desastroso para ella.

La joven inclinó la cabeza hacia las agradecidas personas que gritaban "Mhysa" cuando ella pasaba a su lado. Pero pateo el suelo con impaciencia cuando vio a los dos líderes de sus fuerzas mantener sus espadas en alto en un concurso por algún motivo estúpido.

— ¿Cuánto llevan así? —La joven preguntó mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Desde la medianoche, Majestad.

—Es más fuerte de lo que parece, pero sus brazos comienzan a temblar—Daario declaró una vez que ella se habia detenido entre ambos.

— ¿Cuál es el precio de que ambos decidan comportarse como idiotas? —Tal vez, si hubiese estado de mejor ánimo, hubiese sido más gentil y educada, pero era un terrible día para ella.

—El honor de cabalgar a su lado de camino a Meereen.

—El… honor le pertenece a Ser Barristan y Missandei, ya que ninguno de los me ha hecho esperar esta mañana—Hermione respondió con irritación—. El que lo desee puede ir junto a Daenerys o cabalgar en la retaguardia junto al ganado.

— ¿No practicara el vuelo otra vez? —Daario replico de manera inocente, y ella entrecerró sus ojos, ofendida. No estaba orgullosa de caerse como una estúpida la primera vez que habia intentando utilizar el fuego para impulsarse del suelo. Habian sido unos pocos metros de altura, pero Daario habia sido el primero en llegar a socorrer a la magullada Reina, alzándola en sus brazos al estilo nupcial. Eso solo la habia hecho sentirse aún más avergonzada. No porque le atrajera, sino porque la habian visto fallar.

—Quizás practique quemar a alguien hasta los huesos—Ella añadió de manera insinuante, y acto seguido volteó para encaminarse hacia sus dragones que volaban en lo alto de las rocas otra vez.

* * *

Hermione apretó los dientes con nerviosismo mientras cruzaba sobre una serie de rocas cercanas a la bahía. Sus hijos volaban cerca de ella mientras la observaban esperando que cayera del cielo seguramente, pero ese día estaba tan molesta que su rabia alimentaba al fuego. Mantuvo sus manos apuntando hacia al suelo a cada momento mientras tenia los brazos en los costados.

El viento soplaba su cabello hacia atrás con frescura, y ella solo cerró los ojos por la sensación deliciosa. No habia nada mejor que volar cuando ya se tenía una relativa experiencia y no caías como una idiota frente a los hombres que la seguían como a una Reina. Aún necesitaba lanzar el fuego al piso para elevarse, pero ya en vuelo solo debía mantenerse concentrada en mantenerlo ardiente.

Lanzó un par de llamaradas al suelo para mermar la caída, levantado una nube de polvo mientras alzaba los brazos con burla hacia sus hijos.

—En su cara—La Portadora de Tormentas murmuró entre dientes mientras se acercaba a Missandei. Necesitaba saber qué clase de ciudad era la que conquistaría en esa oportunidad—. ¿Has estado en Meereen?

—Muchas veces, Majestad. Con el maestro Kraznys—La joven respondió, y la bruja le hizo un gesto para que continuara—. Dicen que mil esclavos murieron construyendo la gran pirámide de Meereen.

—Una ciudad construida con la sangre y las lágrimas de su pueblo—La Madre de Dragones musitó con los ojos cerrados, suspirando con rabia ante los crímenes cometidos allí—. Ahora un ejército de antiguos esclavos marcha a sus puertas. ¿Los amos estarán preocupados?

—Si son listos, Majestad—La joven respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, y la bruja le acaricio el brazo con simpatía. Sin embargo, rodó los ojos cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a Daario acercarse a ambas con las manos en la espalda.

—Se te dijo que cabalgaras junto a mi tía—Hermione le recordó con suficiencia.

—Sí, mi Reina Guerrera, pero la señora Daenerys está junto a sus hijos—La joven rodó los ojos por el título de "Reina Guerrera". Ella sabía cómo manejar un arma y podía defender a su pueblo. No era una gran hazaña a sus ojos—. Debo hablarle de algo importante, un asunto de estrategia—el hombre le dio una mirada a su amiga, y esta asintió con la cabeza hacia ella mientras se marchaba del lugar.

— ¿Cuál es el asunto tan importante?

—Una rosa del atardecer—Daario colocó frente a ella una rosa azul, tan parecida a una rosa de invierno que casi causó que se conmoviera ante el recuerdo de su madre—. Esta se llama lazo de dama—colocó un flor blanca a sus ojos, más pequeña y seca que la anterior—. Pensé que debía conocer la tierra antes de gobernarla; sus plantas, sus ríos, sus camino, su pueblo. El té de rosa alivia la fiebre, todos en Meereen lo saben, en especial los esclavos que deben hacer el té. Vivió toda su vida en Poniente. Si quiere que la sigan debe ser parte de su mundo—le enseño una flor naranja—. Arpidorada, hermosa, pero venenosa.

El hombre colocó las flores juntas para formar un ramo de colores irregulares, el cual colocó frente a su rostro de manera insinuante. Hermione alzó una ceja con elegancia ante ellas, y solo recibió la rosa azul en sus manos. Seguramente él deseaba seducirla con sus acciones, pero se habia jurado a sí misma que jamás volvería a permitir a otro hombre en su corazón. Ya se habia equivocado lo suficiente al amar a un hombre que prefería a su propia hermana antes que a ella.

—En Poniente existen las rosas de invierno, las favoritas de la Doncella Lobo—Hermione murmuró mientras se encaminaba hacia el frente de la caravana con la rosa entre sus dedos. Habia sucedido algo porque los Inmaculados se habian detenido de improvisto.

— ¿Quién? —Daario preguntó con curiosidad, siguiéndola de manera inmediata.

—Mi madre, Lyanna Stark—La joven respondió como si fuese obvio.

La Portadora de Tormentas tragó saliva mientras se abria paso entre los Inmaculados, su vista fija en la pequeña niña crucificada en el camino como si fuese un trofeo de guerra. Se detuvo frente a ella mortalmente quieta. Ella era una madre, y no podía imaginar el dolor que alguna mujer sentía por la pérdida de esa niña.

—Hay uno a cada kilómetro de aquí a Meereen—Ser Jorah bajó la mirada hacia el piso.

— ¿Doscientos sesenta y dos niños muertos?

—Les diré que se adelanten y los entierren—Ser Barristan ofreció, seguramente intuyendo lo que ella pensaba como una madre con tres hijos, o seis.

—No lo hará. Veré cada uno de sus rostros—La joven escupió con rabia. Esos niños habian muerto por su culpa, como una advertencia de los amos de Meereen para ella—. Quítenles los collares antes de enterrarlos.

* * *

Hermione observó las puertas de Meereen desde una colina mientras marchaba junto a su ejército. Missandei efectivamente tenía razón, al menos mil esclavos debían de haber muerto para construir la gigantesca pirámide que se alzaba en el centro de la ciudad con una gran arpía de oro sobre ella. Rhaenyra gruñó en voz baja, pero la joven le acaricio el cuello para calmarla mientras desmotaba.

Avanzó lentamente por la entrada, observando en las alturas de las puertas a esclavos y esclavistas observando a los visitantes. De pronto, las puertas se abrieron y un solo jinete emergió de ellas para indicarle que no debía preocuparse porque fuese un ataque de gran envergadura.

—El campeón de Meereen, mi Reina—Ser Barristan añadió desde su espalda, y la joven alzó una ceja por los vítores de las personas en las alturas—. Quieren que envíe a su campeón contra él.

La Portadora de Tormentas observó como el hombre desmontaba su caballo mientras comenzaba a gritar en un idioma desconocido para ella. Solo rodó los ojos con fastidio cuando el estúpido habia sacado su verga para orinar en su dirección con burla.

—Dice que somos un ejército de hombres sin… partes de hombres—Missandei tradujo torpemente las palabras del campeón de la ciudad, las cuales debían ser cientos de veces más insultantes—. Dice que usted no es una mujer, sino una puta dragón que… folla a los leones.

—Ignórelas, Majestad. Son palabras sin sentido—Ser Barristan sabía que oír eso la hería en cierto modo, porque el dragón se habia enamorado del león como una completa estúpida.

—Tienen sentido si la mitad de las personas de la ciudad que tomara las escucha—Ser Jorah observó a las alturas con una mueca, seguramente intuyendo lo mismo que su compañero de armas.

—Tengo algo que decirles a las personas de Meereen—Hermione giró sobre sus talones hacia sus aliados.

—Ese necesita callarse—Daenerys le dio una mala mirada al estúpido que seguía gritando insultos por la expresión de Missandei—. ¿Tenemos un campeón?

— _Permítame el honor, Madre de Dragones_ —Gusano Gris habló con solemnidad, sus ojos marrones seguían recordándole a su dulce Jon dolorosamente—. No la decepcionare.

—Majestad, he ganado más combates personales que ningún hombre—Ser Barristan dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Mi Reina, déjeme hacer esto para probarle mi lealtad—Ser Jorah se unió a su compañero de armas en el ruego.

—Los tres son mis buenos amigos, no arriesgare la vida de ninguno—Hermione negó con la cabeza suavemente. Meereen estaba viendo, y debía probarse ante ellos como la verdadera Reina Guerrera y Rompedora de Cadenas.

—Fui el último en unirme a su ejército—Daario se acercó a ella con lentitud—. No soy su general, ni de su Guardia Real o el Comandante de los Inmaculados. Mi madre fue una puta, vengo de la nada y pronto regresaré a la nada. Déjeme matar a este hombre por usted.

—No—La joven giró hacia la ciudad con una sonrisa astuta—. Lo hare yo misma—se quitó la delicada capa de color azul celeste de los hombros y la depositó en las manos de su amiga de piel oscura.

—No lo hagas—Daenerys exclamó con frustración. Ya era la segunda vez que su sobrina tenía una idea como esa, y al menos esta sus aliados sabían lo que podía hacer—. No otra vez.

—Meereen está viendo. Los amos pueden enviar a un estúpido para ofenderme como cobardes, pero yo soy mi propio campeón—Hermione argumentó con suavidad, pero sus ojos eran fuego puro como cada vez que estaba cerca de una pelea—. No necesito que me protejan—rodó los ojos cuando Ser Jorah habia abierto la boca.

No era la primera vez que luchaba con alguien de esa manera. Cuando habia combatido a Gregor Clegane el desgraciado habia atacado a traición y le habia arrancado la cabeza de cuajo, y no veía impedimentos para romper la tradición con el campeón de Meereen. La joven avanzó lentamente hacia el centro del patio a las puertas de la ciudad, bufando cuando los amos habian comenzado a reírse de ella.

No titubeo un segundo de su lugar mientras el estúpido avanzaba hacia ella con su lanza al ristre, pero en el último minuto dio un salto sobre su espalda para alzarse sobre el caballo. Apoyó las manos en el lomo de este mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor del cuello del campeón, y giró en el aire con una sonrisa final. Dio un saltó despreocupado hacia el piso y le dio una patada con toda su fuerza a la cabeza arrancada del idiota, la cual aterrizó en el regazo de un amo para su satisfacción.

Por ultimo giró para darles una mirada de suficiencia a sus aliados. Ser Barristan rio entre dientes: era la misma manera con la cual habia matado a la gigantesca Montaña. Ni se movió un centímetro cuando los arqueros dispararon contra ella.

— _Soy Hermione de la Magia_ —La joven comenzó mientras se ponía de pie estoicamente ante la ciudad, como si matar a un hombre sin ninguna arma fuese algo normal para ella—. _Sus amos quizás les hayan dicho mentiras sobre mi o tal vez no les han dicho nada. Eso no importa. No tengo nada que decirles a ellos. Les hablo a ustedes_ —giró hacia el lugar donde se situaban lo esclavos—. _Primero, fui a Astapor. Los que eran esclavos en Astapor ahora están tras de mí, libres. Luego fui a Yunkai. Los que eran esclavos en Yunkai ahora están tras de mí, libres. Ahora he venido a Meereen. No soy su enemigo. Su enemigo está a su lado. Su enemigo les roba y asesina a sus hijos. Su enemigo no tiene más para ustedes que cadenas, sufrimientos y órdenes. Yo les traigo una opción, lo que sus enemigos se merecen. ¡Adelante!_ —Exclamó, y los Inmaculados colocaron las catapultas llenas de collares de esclavos cortados en posición _—. ¡Fuego!_

Alzó la mano hacia adelante para remarcar su punto mientras veía a las cargas de collares caer en el interior de la ciudad.

Solo era cuestión de horas para que el mismo pueblo de Meereen buscara su libertad.

Ella iría personalmente a buscarla con ellos.

* * *

Hermione acomodó la ropa de color arena andrajosa sobre su cuerpo mientras se preparaba para salir a Meereen. Habian intentado convencerla incansablemente de que no se uniera a los Inmaculados para asaltar la ciudad y hablar con los esclavos, pero lograr que cambiara de opinión era tan difícil como congelar el infierno.

— _Mi Reina, no es seguro para usted. Déjeme hacer esto solo para honrarla_ —Gusano Gris pidió por última vez cuando el grupo se hallaba a las orillas de la Bahía de Esclavos.

— _Confió en ti, pero ¿cómo puedo esperar que se levanten a luchar cuando yo no lo hago?_ —Ella le acaricio el brazo con una pequeña sonrisa, para despues depositar la punta de su pie con suavidad sobre el mar.

Sentía tanto orgullo de sí misma cada vez que lograba congelar algo a la perfección sin que el frio se extendiera por todas partes. Estaba aprendiendo a controlar el invierno mismo.

Con cada paso que daba, el agua se iluminaba ligeramente con forma de un hermoso copo de nieve, creando un puente de hielo a su paso para evitarle a su grupo el suplicio de mojarse. Para entrar cautelosamente debían entrar por las alcantarillas de la ciudad para su desagrado, pero gracias a sus poderes invernales logro congelar toda el agua sucia y hedionda despues de que Gusano Gris abriese la puerta.

Pudo escuchar a los esclavos de Meereen discutir la opción que les habia dado mientras iluminaba el pasillo con las manos encendidas de fuego. Solo uno tenía los deseos de luchar por sus convicciones, pero los más ancianos solo respondían con desesperanza.

— _Todos los hombres deben morir_ —Gusano Gris se adelantó con solemnidad, y los esclavos se pusieron de pie, sorprendidos por la presencia de su grupo—. Pero les prometo, un solo día de libertad vale más que una vida en cadenas.

— _¿Quién eres tú?_ —Un anciano delgado preguntó, y la joven bruja permitió que solo la luz de las antorchas iluminara la oscuridad mientras se ocultaba para ver en que transcurría la conversación.

— _Me llamo Gusano Gris_ —El comandante de los Inmaculados respondió—. _Fui tomado cuando era bebe por los Amos de Astapor, criado y entrenado como un Inmaculado. Ahora peleo para la Reina de Hielo y Fuego, la Madre de Dragones y Rompedora de Cadenas._

— _Soy Hermione Targaryen_ —La joven se acercó al centro de las catacumbas con lentitud, dándole una mirada de agradecimiento al joven—. _Me llaman la Rompedora de Cadenas, pero no puedo romper las suyas. Hay tres esclavos por maestro en esta ciudad_ —observó a cada rostro sorprendido. Seguramente no esperaban que la misma Reina se presentara allí—. _No puedo darles su libertad. Si la quieren deben luchar por ella. Pero les prometo que estaré a su lado cuando lo hagan._

— _No somos soldados_ —Un hombre sentado en el piso musitó, y sus ojos de color purpura se posaron sobre él con intensidad—. _No tenemos entrenamiento ni armas._

Hermione le dio una mirada a Gusano Gris y este asintió con la cabeza mientras lanzaba al piso la bolsa llena de armas para los esclavos. El resto de Inmaculados se unió a las acciones de su líder con rapidez. Ellos se asomaron con sorpresa hacia las hojas afiladas, y voltearon a verla con esperanza.

— _¡Rompedora de Cadenas!_

* * *

Habia cambiado la ropa andrajosa que utilizó para el asalto a las catacumbas de esclavos por un traje hecho de hielo. Consistía en una chaqueta roja con la parte trasera más larga que la delantera, la cual se movía con cada paso que daba al estar hecha con hielo más ligero. En el abdomen llevaba un corsé grueso del mismo color, con cintas en medio de los pechos para agregarle belleza y diseño. Además, de pantalones de color negro que se perdían en un par de botas con hebillas suaves para adornarles.

En cierto modo, vestida de esa manera se parecía un poco a Jaime. Casi era la misma ropa que el usaba, pero con los colores de la Casa Targaryen para marcar la diferencia.

La joven caminó estoicamente por las calles de Meereen mientras los esclavos lanzaban los collares a sus pies, rodeada de niños que ya eran libres. Su ropa podía lucir limpia y perfecta, pero su cabello estaba completamente desordenado por la lucha. Ella misma habia dirigido a los esclavos en contra de los amos para luchar como iguales, para demostrarles quien era en persona y la clase de Reina que sería para ellos.

Subió los escalones hasta un palco cercano a la gran pirámide de la ciudad, donde pudo ver a todos los esclavos aclamándola como a su madre y Reina Guerrera.

—Los amos—Daenerys declaró con la vista fija en el grupo de hombres rodeados de Inmaculados a los pies del palco—. ¿A cuántos niños crucificaron, Ser Jorah?

—Doscientos sesenta y dos, Khaleesi—El caballero respondió con la vista baja. Su tía le dio una mirada de orden a Gusano Gris, como si le estuviese pidiendo arremeter contra los amos para castigarlos por el asesinato de los niños sin piedad.

— ¡No! —Hermione exclamó con los puños apretados. Ella tambien deseaba venganza por la muerte de esos pequeños inocentes, pero no podía dejarse llevar por la rabia. Para ella, eso significaba crear una tormenta capaz de asolar la ciudad en unos cuantos minutos—. Voy a juzgarlos yo misma, uno por uno. Decidiré quienes fueron los culpables o inocentes de la crucifixión de los niños.

—Asesinaron inocentes—Su tía argumento con el ceño fruncido. Sus leales caballeros la observaron con los ojos brillantes, como si no pudiese creer que ella buscara ser diplomática en una situación como esa—es justicia.

—Es rabia ciega—La joven replicó con audacia—. Algunos de ellos deben ser culpables, pero otros no. No siempre se gana cuando te superan en número. Si deseamos cambiar algo no podemos suponer que existe maldad en cada uno esos hombres. Al menos uno debió votar en contra, y aunque me tome un mes voy a encontrarlo. No seré una carnicera injusta como todos los demas—escupió con convicción. Se habia prometido a sí misma que si alguna vez llegaba a ser Reina mantendría un firme y honorable liderazgo del Norte, como su tío le habia enseñado—. Llévenlos a las prisiones—volteó hacia Gusano Gris, quien asintió con la cabeza ante sus órdenes.

— ¿Respondes a la crueldad con misericordia? —Daenerys preguntó con sorpresa, y la joven le dio la espalda mientras se detenía en dirección a la gran pirámide de Meereen—. ¿Qué harás cuando sepas que son culpables?

—Quien dicta sentencia debe blandir la espada—La Portadora de Tormentas pronuncio con orgullo, la fuerte voz de mando del Norte filtrándose en su voz.

Ser Jorah la observó irse con los ojos abiertos. Él conocía esa voz a la perfección, era una que aun causaba que se estremeciera por el recuerdo de su exilio.

Era la voz de Ned Stark.

Hermione suspiró suavemente, observando la Bahía de Esclavos y la ciudad desde el balcón más alto de la gran pirámide de Meereen. A sus espaldas, ondeaba gracias al viento la bandera de sus Casas; un dragón de tres cabezas unido a un lobo huargo gruñendo.

* * *

—El Rey Joffrey Baratheon está muerto. Asesinado en su boda.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado por las palabras de Ser Jorah, un remolino de emociones encontradas luchando en su pecho.

Por un lado sintió decepción, ya no podría quemar hasta los huesos al pequeño bastardo para escuchar sus gritos de agonía. Tampoco podría obligar a Cersei a ver morir a su pequeño engendro sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Por el otro, sintió un enorme placer al saber que ese diabólico idiota estaba muerto y enterrado. Su tío Ned habia sido vengado por alguien, y solo se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho ella misma con sus propias manos.

Hermione rio suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos. Desearía haber estado alli para ver morir al maldito. Desearía estar alli para ver a la puta de Cersei llorar por su pequeño engendro nacido del incesto.

Ella sabía que el padre de los tres hijos de la leona dorada era su esposo, y nadie podría hacerla cambiar de opinión acerca de ello. Habia estado presente en la reunión de los Señores del Norte cuando el cuervo proveniente de Stannis Baratheon habia llegado para proclamar su pretensión al trono, sosteniendo que Joffrey no tenía ninguna porque no era hijo de su hermano, sino del Matarreyes. Habia acompañado a Robb para confrontar a Jaime en su celda, y al preguntarle solo le basto darle una mirada a los ojos para saber que era cierto.

Hermione le habia dado una patada en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, furiosa con él y por ella misma, porque al verlo en tales condiciones supo que estaba enamorada de él como la mayor estúpida del mundo.

—El mundo es mejor ahora, ¿no lo cree, Ser Barristan? —Ella preguntó hacia su querido abuelo con una sonrisa. Definitivamente, era una de las mejores noticias que pudiese recibir nunca.

—Hemos tomado la marina de Meereen, Majestad—El caballero evadió su pregunta, aunque el mismo tenía un pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Ella sabía que la humillación que Joffrey le habia dado lo habia impulsado a viajar al Norte para servirla. El pequeño engendro era un idiota, Ser Barristan podía ser un anciano, pero siempre seria uno de los caballeros legendarios en Poniente. Eso era algo que el bastardo jamás podría ser.

—Los Segundos Hijos tomaron la marina—Daario replicó mientras se sentaba junto al caballero mayor—. Oí que le gustan los barcos—añadió ante la mirada curiosa de su Reina.

— ¿Cuántos barcos?

—Noventa y tres—Ser Barristan informó.

—Unos nueve mil trescientos, sin contar a los marineros—Hermione murmuró pensativamente.

— ¿Suficientes para tomar Desembarco del Rey? —Daenerys volteó hacia Ser Jorah.

—No—La joven bruja negó con la cabeza, y su tía le dio una mirada extrañada— Stannis Baratheon tenía cien mil y tuvo que huir con la cola entre las piernas.

—Los Lannister han peleado la guerra de Joffrey por años: están cansados, dispersos. Ahora su Rey está muerto—Su querido abuelo añadió con un asentimiento de cabeza en su dirección, orgulloso de sus conocimientos de guerra—. Ocho mil Inmaculados, dos mil Segundos Hijos navegando a la Bahía de Aguasnegras.

—No peleamos para hacerla Reina de Desembarco del Rey—Ser Jorah replicó—. Diez mil hombres no conquistarían Poniente.

—La Tierra de los Ríos, el Norte, las Casas leales a los Targaryen se unirán a nuestra Reina cuando cruce el Mar Angosto.

—Las viejas casas se unirán a quienes crean que ganaran como siempre lo han hecho—Ser Jorah se puso de pie con gravedad, y la Portadora de Tormentas alzó una ceja. Era divertido verla usando el mismo traje con el que habia entrado a la gran pirámide hace semanas en una reunión de su Consejo Pequeño cuando su tía y Missandei usaban vestidos tan elegantes. A ella no le interesaba la belleza, para ella lo importante era verse como una guerrera respetada ante su pueblo—. Hay otras noticias, de Yunkai. Sin los Inmaculados para aplicar sus reglas los maestros están retomando el control de la ciudad. Han vuelto a esclavizar a los hombres libres que se quedaron y han jurado tomar venganza en contra suya. En Astapor el consejo que creo para gobernar la ciudad ha sido derrocado por un carnicero que se ha declarado Majestad Imperial.

—No es la primera vez que alguien intentaría matarme si es lo que le preocupa—Hermione dijo en voz baja. Intuía que el oso estaba más preocupado por ella que por las ciudades—. Si el fuego, el hielo o el acero no pueden matarme no hay nada que lo hará—debía agradecerle a la magia estar viva, porque el fuego no pudo quemarla cuando quedó atrapada en el campamento Lannister. Jamás habia sentido frio porque su alma estaba más congelada que todo lo demás, y habia descubierto que al igual que Eddarion, el acero se destruía contra su piel—. Me llamaban el dragón de hielo, y solo el tiempo mata a un dragón de hielo—observó al oso—. Por favor, déjenme. Quiero hablar con Ser Jorah.

—Mi Reina—El hombre inclinó la cabeza mientras todos los demas salían de su habitación ante la orden que les habia dado. Aun debía acostumbrarse a ser una Reina.

—Fue criado en el Norte como yo. Nadie aquí conoce mejor sus maneras. La Casa Mormont tiene fama de ser honorable y fuerte. ¿Qué opina hacer acerca de esto? Al perecer mi liberación de los esclavos no va tan bien como pensaba.

—Podría partir hacia Poniente, dejarlo todo atrás—El hombre respondió, y ella observó la mesa con la mirada revoloteando—. Un niño se sienta en el Trono de Hierro que muchos creen que es un bastardo. Nunca han estado más vulnerables.

—Claro que es un bastardo. Es el hijo de Jaime. Lo sé—Ella giró hacia el balcón con dolor—. ¿Cómo puedo gobernar Siete Reinos cuando no puedo mantener el orden en una sola ciudad? ¿Por qué alguien debería confiar en mí? ¿Por qué deberían seguirme?

—Es una Targaryen. La Madre de Dragones, la Reina de Hielo y Fuego y la Portadora de Tormentas—Ser Jorah respondió inmediatamente, y ella lo observó por el rabillo del ojo—. Es una buena mujer. No está dispuesta a dejarse llevar por la rabia y el dolor como los demas. Inspiraría respeto y admiración en su pueblo como nadie antes que usted. No solo sería temida, seria amada. Puede intentar ocultarlo, pero tiene un corazón gentil bajo toda su fuerza. La veo y no puedo creer que sea real.

—Necesito ser más que eso—Hermione huyó de la mirada del caballero con incomodidad—. No puedo permitir que las personas a las que libere vuelvan a ser esclavos. No regresaré a Poniente, no hasta sentir que en verdad soy digna de ser la Reina Dragón.

* * *

Le costaba trabajo dejar a sus hijos para atender sus labores como Reina, pero debía hacerlo por más doloroso que fuese. Tenía deseos de llorar cada vez que alguno de sus dragoncitos la llamaba "mamá" o corrían hacia ella con sus pequeños pies. Aún no podría creer que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo desde que habia dado a luz a sus trillizos de la Tormenta, pero el hecho de que ya hablaran era una de las pocas cosas que lograban hacerla sonreír genuinamente.

Ella suspiró suavemente desde el asiento de piedra en lo alto de las escalinatas del salón, lo que funcionaba como el Trono de Hierro para ella. Aun tenía escalofríos al recordar la sensación que la habia recorrido cuando habia tocado el trono antes de su matrimonio con Jaime, como si ese fuese el lugar a donde pertenecía como ninguno otro en el mundo.

— _Esta ante Hermione de la Magia de las Casas Targaryen y Stark_ —Missandei enuncio para el pobre hombre a la entrada de la sala—. _La Primera con el Nombre, Quien no Arde, Reina de Meereen, Reina de los Ándalos y los Primeros Hombres, Portadora de Tormentas, Domadora de Bestias y Madre de Dragones_ —la joven bruja suspiró en voz baja por los títulos, asi que solo realizó una seña para que el hombre se acercara—. _La Reina dice que puede acercarse y hablar._

El pobre hombre avanzó un poco más cerca con un paquete en los brazos. Ella solo alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

—Es un cabrero, reza por su victoria contra los traficantes de esclavos.

—Por favor dile que agradezco su fe en mi—La joven observo a su amiga, quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Fueron sus dragones según el—Missandei tradujo mientras la bruja inclinaba la cabeza ante el esqueleto calcinado de la cabra—. Dice que una Pesadilla Monstruosa fue por su rebaño, una que escupía fuego tan rojo como la sangre y que parecía un segundo sol en el cielo. Espera no haberla ofendido, pero ahora no tiene nada.

—Por favor dile que lamento su perdida—Hermione suspiró. Indudablemente habia sido Vhagar por la descripción, ya que él tenía la mala costumbre de prenderse fuego asi mismo, y cuando lo hacía, lograba verse como un segundo sol—. No puedo devolverle sus cabras, pero veré que le paguen su valor. Tres veces lo que valían.

Ella rio entre dientes cuando el pobre hombre habia salido corriendo de la sala con felicidad.

—El siguiente—Alzó una mano para continuar con la sesión de concesiones a los ciudadanos de Meereen. Un par de hombres entraron, pero ella rodo los ojos cuando el que parecía un sirviente comenzó a hablar por su señor como si este no tuviese boca—. _El noble Hizdahr zo Loraq puede hablar por sí mismo._

—Mi padre, uno de los más respetados y queridos ciudadanos de Meereen supervisó la mantención y restauramiento de sus más grandes monumentos, esta pirámide incluida—El hombre comenzó con educación, pero era evidente que algo habia sucedido con su progenitor por la expresión en su rostro—. Ahora el yace en una oscura celda a la espera de un juicio por un crimen que no cometió.

—Hay demasiados amos en Meereen—Hermione replicó inmediatamente—. Solo soy una, no puedo multiplicarme. Hago lo que puedo con el tiempo que me queda entre mis labores. Al menos agradezca que no soy una sádica que se deja llevar por la rabia, porque de serlo, los hubiera mandado a crucificar como castigo.

—Mi padre se opuso a la crucifixión de los niños—Hizdahr añadió con las manos en el regazo, observándola intensamente con sus ojos oscuros que brillaban con una furia tranquila.

—Entonces no tengo objeción alguna para dejarlo ir, si es lo que ha venido a pedirme—Ella inclinó la cabeza para alzar las cejas hacia él con audacia—. Ser Barristan, por favor acompañe a este hombre a buscar a su padre—hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el noble a los pies del trono.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, mi Reina—El hombre inclinó la cabeza en gratitud, y Ser Barristan se posicionó junto a él cuando hubo bajado los escalones para seguir la orden de su Reina.

—Por favor, acepte mis disculpas por el tiempo que él debió pasar preso—Hermione pidió con suavidad. Ella tambien era culpable en cierto sentido, pero hasta no juzgar hasta el último de los amos no podría estar segura de quienes eran culpables o inocentes—. ¿Cuántos más?

—Hay doscientos doce suplicantes esperando, Majestad—Missandei bajó la mirada hacia el piso, pero Hermione solo rio con diversión.

—Bueno, que pase el siguiente.

Estaba acostumbrada a eso, a ver como una interminable fila de norteños viajaba a Invernalia para pedir dones al Guardian del Norte. Habia heredado la paciencia de su tío Ned para tratar esos asuntos.

Como lo agradecía.

* * *

La luz del sol se filtraba débilmente por una ventana pequeña para iluminar el lugar. Parecía ser una celda por la apariencia lúgubre, pero le llamaba la atención que Tyrion estuviese allí. Sin embargo, toda la simpatía que sintió al ver al pequeño león otra vez se esfumó cuando se percató que Jaime se encontraba frente a su hermano menor.

—Al menos Armory Lorch no es Gregor Clegane—Tyrion murmuró junto a su hermano con un suspiro—. Debo agradecerle a tu esposa, si vuelvo a verla, que le haya arrancado la cabeza de cuajo—hizo un gesto con la mano, como si estuviese destapando una botella con toda su fuerza—. Me da tanta envidia ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeña tiene la fuerza para haber hecho algo asi? Si estuviera aquí la llamaría como mi campeona sin dudarlo un segundo.

—No hables de ella—Jaime gruño, y su semblante se oscureció de manera instantánea.

— ¿Es inmencionable para ti?—El enano frunció el ceño, extrañado—. Tú estás aquí con Cersei—señaló al piso con un dedo—. Hermione Targaryen está al otro lado del Mar Angosto, siendo la… Rompedora de Cadenas, la Madre de Dragones y la Reina de Hielo y Fuego.

—Tyrion—Jaime murmuró peligrosamente—. Soy el ultimo amigo que te queda, pero si sigues hablando de ella puedes olvidarte de mí.

—Eres un idiota—El enano declaró sin inmutarse por la amenaza del Matarreyes—. Elegiste quedarte con Cersei antes de ir con ella.

— ¿Qué esperas que haga? —Jaime preguntó, quizás con demasiado ímpetu—. ¿Ir a Meereen y suplicarle estar entre sus brazos?

—La amas—Tyrion declaró como si una enorme revelación lo hubiese golpeado de repente—. Te enamoraste de ella, pero elegiste quedarte aquí con Cersei para mantener seguros a sus hijos. Ahora entiendo porque nuestra querida hermana ha estado más odiosa de lo normal. Ella debió intuir la razón por la cual no quieres acostarte con ella—el caballero abrió los ojos con ofensa, pero el enano no estaba de humor para ser interrumpido—. Papá seguramente ya ha contratado a todos los bandidos de Essos para que le traigan a sus nietos.

—Mis hijos… —Jaime murmuró con la vista miserablemente en el piso.

—Los trillizos de la Tormenta. Aemon, Visenya y Rhaegar: un dragón de tres cabezas. Me preguntó qué tan poderoso sera el rugido de ese dragón.

Hermione alejó el delicado antifaz de su rostro al sentir que uno de sus hijos jalaba de su brazo para sacarla de la visión. Rhaegar estaba situado frente a ella, observándola con preocupación ante su expresión entristecida. Ella solo cargó a su primogénito en brazos y le dio un beso en la cabellera plateada.

—Mamá, no me gusta cuando haces eso—El pequeño murmuró en voz baja, aún se le dificultaba pronunciar algunas palabras.

—Desearía hacerlo—Visenya murmuró mientras balanceaba las piernas en el borde de la cama—. Tener magia como tú.

—Mamá es única—Aemon tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras alzaba la nariz con orgullo de su madre; ella era lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Hermione los observó con el ceño fruncido, pensando en lo que habia visto hace unos segundos. Le importaba un demonio oír que Jaime la amaba, ella jamás lo creería, especialmente porque él prefería revolcarse con Cersei antes de dedicarle una mirada de aprecio a ella o a sus hijos. Él era el responsable de la caída de Bran, lo habia visto con sus propios ojos por medio de la magia. Habia visto como lo habia empujado de la Torre Rota cuando su pequeño primo lo habia visto follar por detrás a la puta de su hermana.

Habia confirmado todas las dudas que tenía acerca de él y de lo que habia hecho. Y a pesar de eso no podía dejar de amarlo.

Alejó todos esos pensamientos de su mente cuando recordó lo que Tyrion habia dicho; que Tywin Lannister queria a sus hijos para que pudiesen convertirse en los herederos de Roca Casterly.

Ella no permitiría que se los arrebataran, tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver para ello.

Y solo el tiempo mataba a un dragón de hielo.

—Vengan, mis niños. Rhaenyra los cuidara siempre de ahora en adelante—Sujetó la mano de Rhaegar mientras Visenya se le unía con la otra. Aemon caminó a su lado con más lentitud, pero ella sabía que su niño era demasiado orgulloso como para permitir que alguien le ayudara en algo.

Como se parecía a Jaime.

* * *

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando vio a Daario de pie en medio de sus cámaras personales con un ramo de flores en las manos. Habia dejado a sus hijos con Daenerys, advirtiéndole lo que habia visto; que vendrían por ellos tarde o temprano y que ya no podía permitir que estuviesen solos nunca más. Su tía habia insistido que esa noche se quedaran con ella, y ella a regañadientes habia aceptado. Sinceramente, habia olvidado cuando habia sido el último día en que hubo dormido completamente.

Necesitaba descansar al menos una noche. Pero sabía que podía respirar tranquila, porque Rhaenyra estaba montando guardia para sus hijos.

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí? —Alzó una ceja con curiosidad, volteando a ver a los Inmaculados en las puertas.

—La puerta esta resguardada, la ventana no—Daario respondió con una sonrisa audaz mientras ella suspiraba con irritación al entrar a su habitación—. Nade a una isla a más de un kilómetro por ellas—le enseñó un ramo de rosas azules, tan parecida a las rosas de invierno que supo que era una trampa para convencerla.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer—Hermione empujó las flores hacia el pecho del hombre con indiferencia.

—Pensé que amaba las rosas de invierno.

—Esta es mi habitación privada, si te quiero aquí, yo te llamare.

—Perdóneme, mi Reina Guerrera. Vivo para servirla—Se arrodilló hasta que ella alzó una ceja en su dirección.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Vine a pedir un favor—Daario respondió, y ella frunció el ceño al intuir que clase de favor queria. Era uno que jamás le podría dar—. Solo tengo dos talentos en este mundo: guerra y mujeres. Se quedara aquí en Meereen para gobernar, es una decisión sabia, la respeto. Pero aquí en Meereen no puedo practicar mis talentos.

—Ordene que los Segundos Hijos patrullaran las calles para detener los asesinatos por venganza. En cuanto a mujeres, hay miles a las cuales puedes buscar.

—Solo hay una, y ella no me quiere.

Hermione suspiró mientras se servía una copa de vino. Normalmente no bebería, pero debía darse fuerzas de alguna manera como cuando habia debido asistir a esa estúpida fiesta para recibir a Robert Baratheon en Invernalia. Obviamente, Daario le estaba pidiendo la oportunidad de acostarse con ella, pero no podría hacerlo. Habia abandonado el sexo despues de su última vez con Jaime, y habian pasado años desde eso.

Él podía dormir con cuantas mujeres deseara, pero ella tenía el honor de la Casa Stark fluyendo en las venas.

—Envíeme a matar a sus enemigos. Cualquier enemigo, donde sea. Pero déjeme hacer lo que sé hacer mejor.

Hermione le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino mientras se sentaba en el banco frente a Daario, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra con aire ausente. Podía sentir la mirada ardiente del mercenario sobre ella, deseando su cuerpo de la misma forma en la que Oberyn lo habia hecho hace tantos años. Le recordaba al Príncipe de Dorne en cierto modo, pero este era mucho más mordaz y lujurioso.

—Ella es una estúpida—La joven declaró finalmente. Definitivamente no podía arrancarse a ese idiota ni del corazón ni del cuerpo. Las únicas manos que podía pensar recorriéndola eran las de Jaime, aunque no permitiría que este se atreviera a tocarle un cabello con lujuria nunca más—. Ella ama a un hombre que en este mismo momento podría estar follándose a su hermana.

Daario se arrodilló a sus pies con rapidez, acercando su rostro al suyo tanto que pudo sentir el aliento de este contra su piel.

—Yo podría lograr que ella lo olvidara—Él susurró sedosamente, acercándose aún más para rozarle los labios.

—Ella tambien es una Stark del Norte—Hermione declaró mientras se ponía de pie para dejar la copa de vino vacía en la mesa, encaminándose para dormir en la habitación de su tía junto a sus hijos. No podría dormir allí con el recuerdo de Daario intentando llevarla a la cama—. Y el Norte nunca olvida.

* * *

Le resultaba incomodó permanecer en la misma habitación que Daario cuando la noche anterior, prácticamente, le habia suplicado el permiso para acostarse con ella. Pero se habia visto obligada a hacerlo para resolver el problema en las ciudades que habia liberado. No podía permitir que los hombres que habian creído en ella y en sus ideales volvieran a ser esclavizados por codiciosos estúpidos que no tomaban en cuenta cuan insignificantes en el mundo eran para los dioses.

—Ser Jorah, puede entrar. No tiene por qué quedarse en las sombras—La joven alzó la mirada hacia la entrada mientras permanecía inclinada sobre el mapa de guerra. No sabía como alguien podía llegar a desearla tanto cuando seguía vistiéndose como un hombre, tan diferente a los elegantes y hermosos vestidos de su tía.

—Está planeando que hacer con Yunkai—El hombre se acercó lentamente hacia la mesa, cruzando una mirada agreste con el mercenario. Seguramente algún chismoso le habia dicho lo que este habia intentado. Quizás habia sido Daenerys despues de que practicamente hubiese llorado en los brazos de esta, pidiéndole perdón entre sollozos por amar a un hombre como Jaime. Su tía probablemente culpaba a Daario por hacerla sufrir, ya que él con sus intentos de seducirla habia abierto la herida en su corazón.

—Ya lo hice en realidad, solo lo estaba esperando.

—Sin usted ahí para gobernar sera imposible mantener el control, Majestad—Ser Jorah le sonrió ligeramente. Al parecer estaba orgulloso de que despues de pasar tanto tiempo juntos ella habia comenzado a verlo como un verdadero consejero y un leal amigo. Se habia ganado su confianza con creces, especialmente despues de saber lo que este habia hecho para proteger a su tía en el pasado.

—Enviare a Hizdahr zo Loraq como embajador a Yunkai junto a los Segundos Hijos—Le dio una mirada a Daario, quien aún lucia herido por su rechazo completo. Era evidente para ella cuando podía ver en la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros el orgullo masculino en él cayéndose a pedazos—. Mi mensaje para ellos es un ultimátum.

— ¿Un ultimátum para qué?

—El invierno—Hermione respondió como si fuese obvio, jugueteando con el cuero negro de sus guantes que dejaban al descubierto la punta de sus dedos—. Pueden vivir en mi nuevo mundo o morir de frio en el antiguo, ese es mi mensaje para los esclavistas.

—No es bueno que lo haga.

—Ser Barristan le dijo lo que le hice a Desembarco del Rey—Ella dedujo instantáneamente, dándole una mirada a Daario para que los dejara solos. Al fin pudo respirar en paz, la tensión sexual proveniente de él era palpable—. No puedo vivir con miedo de ser quien soy, solo empeoraría las cosas.

—No puedo darle consejos acerca de cómo ser…

—La Emperatriz del Invierno, la Regente del Verano me llaman—La joven se mofó de sí misma, de los títulos que le habia dado el pueblo de Poniente despues de revelar quién era y lo que podía hacer en la capital—. Nadie tiene una idea de cómo se siente o cuan difícil es mantenerse controlada.

Habia vivido toda su niñez temerosa de sí misma, de matar a alguien si llegaba a quitarse los guantes para liberar a la Reina de Hielo, pero ahora ya no lo tenía. Debía ser fuerte por sus trillizos de la Tormenta, para que cuando muriera ellos pudiesen vivir en un mundo seguro y justo. Ese sería su regalo para ellos.

Si debía convertirse en una Reina Dragón lo haría, por ellos. Si debía convertirse en la Portadora de Tormentas lo haría, por ellos. Ya nadie volvería a intimidarla nunca, no despues de ver un pequeño atisbo de su poder en Desembarco del Rey. No tenía idea de cómo lo habia hecho, pero la tormenta habia respondido a sus órdenes como si fuese su legitima dueña.

Joffrey creía que por ser Rey tenía el poder de tener a todos bajo su yugo, pero el bastardo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que se sentía tener verdadero poder. Era un desgraciado cobarde que no era capaz de levantar una espada ni para salvar su miserable vida. Su muerte era la mejor noticia que le habian dado en meses, y el sufrimiento que debía estar pasando Cersei la deleitaba más que nada en el mundo.

Aún tenía deseos de reír por el recuerdo del mocoso idiota mandando a secuestrar a sus pequeños hijos alados, quien habia creído que tenía el derecho de llamarse el dueño de un dragón. Le divertía el recuerdo de Joffrey paseándose por las escaleras del Septo de Baelor, con sus hijos detrás de él en jaulas de metal, exigiéndole al pueblo entregarla si no deseaban ver a ciudadanos inocentes morir al azar.

Ella misma se habia entregado como respuesta. Habia caminado solemnemente por las calles de la ciudad mientras las personas se apartaban de ella por instinto. Se habia presentado como el bastardo lo pidió, pero no sola, la tormenta la habia acompañado.

Nubes oscuras habian cubierto el cielo de un segundo a otro, y relámpagos tan brillantes que iluminaban al mundo caían a tierra, estremeciéndola como si un millón de gigantes estuviesen jugando a saltar la cuerda. Habia vaporizado a decenas de soldados Lannister en menos de un segundo, tan solo moviendo la mano para ello. Una sensación de regocijo inexplicable le habia recorrido el cuerpo cuando hubo alzado por el cuello al pequeño bastardo sádico, prometiéndole regresar para tomar lo que le pertenecía: el Trono de Hierro.

No lo habia matado en esa ocasión, ni a Cersei ni a Tywin. Queria verlos cuando ella les arrebatara todo lo que amaban en el mundo, solo despues de hacerlo los mataría lenta y dolorosamente, de manera que le suplicaran la muerte en medio de gritos.

—Usted es mi Reina, sea lo que sea—Ser Jorah respondió con solemnidad, lo cual la sorprendió mientras salía de sus pensamientos vengativos. No habia muchos hombres en el mundo que estarían dispuestos a poner en un trono a una bruja.

—Me temen porque no ha habido nadie como yo. No intente negarlo, lo he visto en sus ojos—Hermione comenzó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Cuando era una niña mi tío me llevó a ver a una mujer, se decía que ella podía ver el futuro. Fue pocos días despues de que esto… —flexionó los dedos mientras un copo de nieve se situaba en la punta de su dedo anular para enseñarle la magia del invierno—apareciera. Ella me dijo que mis poderes ocultan una enorme belleza, pero que el miedo seria mi perdición. Por el mundo se extenderían para arrasar con todo a su paso.

—No ve lo que yo veo en usted—El oso logró que ella abriera ligeramente la boca por la mirada de esperanza en sus ojos, una que iba dirigida a ella en específico—. Veo una mujer que tiene el poder para cambiar al mundo, y no hablo solo de poder político, sino el verdadero poder. ¿Cuántos matarían por hacer algo de lo que usted hace? La tormenta es suya para reinarla. Es una Reina Dragón, más que nadie antes, más que Aegon incluso.

—A veces creo no poder tener la fuerza de reclamar los Siete Reinos. Toda mi familia murió a manos de los Lannister, ahora, Tywin Lannister quiere llevarse a mis hijos para que puedan ser sus herederos. En el fondo sabía que el momento llegaría, y estoy lista para protegerlos.

—Eso es lo que veo en usted, Majestad. En todas esas ciudades pudo elegir permanecer en una tienda a esperar los resultados de la batalla, pero prefirió luchar como un igual junto a su pueblo. No permitió que la rabia la dominara, juzgó con justicia a cada uno de los amos. Ve el mundo de una manera diferente, ve la bondad donde alguien cree no poseerla.

—Deseaba ser justa. Todos en esas ciudades solo conocían brutalidad y crueldad, queria enseñarles que existe algo más que eso: compasión y misericordia—Hermione se abrazó a sí misma, incomoda por el brillo en los ojos del oso. Casi era de la misma forma en que Oberyn y Daario la habian visto—. Crecí con grandes hombres y mujeres incluso en mis sueños. El mismo Príncipe Aemon me enseñó a luchar desde ahí, por más demente que suene.

—Desearía ver el mundo con sus ojos, Majestad.

—Mi ultimátum sigue en pie—La joven alzó la vista con ferocidad para alejar de una patada el sentimentalismo—. De no rendir la ciudad ante mi gobierno otra vez, yo enviaré al invierno mismo por ellos. El invierno se acerca, Ser Jorah. Y yo soy quien lo controla.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Vamos Hermione, eres una verdadera Reina Dragón.**


	4. Reina de la Magia

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO: Juego de Tronos no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hace la novela "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" del estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **The Queen of Ice and Fire**

 **Capitulo 4:**

 **Reina de la Magia**

* * *

El sol iluminaba los paisajes de Meereen de una manera que jamás habia visto antes. Era hermoso, pero era otro recuerdo para ella que ya no se encontraba en su hogar y que la mayoría de su familia estaba muerta o desaparecida. Ahora tan solo tenía a Daenerys y sus hijos, pero continuaba teniendo un vacío dentro de ella, como si le faltara la mitad del alma.

Las únicas veces en las que se sentía completa era estando junto a Jon. Ambos siempre habian compartido una relación tan especial y única que no podían describirla, pero que estaba ahí latiendo con fuerza. Se conocían mejor que nadie en el mundo y podían llegar a intuir cosas sobre el otro antes de que sucedieran o de que el mismo lo supiera. Solo su dulce Jon habia sabido donde encontrarla cuando habia escapado de Invernalia en medio de la tormenta de nieve más fría que hubiese visto el Norte nunca cuando tenía nueve años. Y solo ella habia partido en búsqueda de su primo cuando habia sentido su duda; lo habia encontrado en la habitación de un burdel con la puta de Theon, Ros, sobre él. Hermione solo le habia lanzado su camisa a la cabeza para sacarlo a rastras allí antes de que perdiera su virginidad con una mujer como esa.

Ahora él se encontraba en el Muro, a cientos de miles de kilómetros de distancia de ella combatiendo salvajes y otra clase de peligros para defender Poniente. En cambio, Hermione se encontraba a las afueras de Meereen observando el cielo para localizar a su dragón de hielo.

Eddarion era mucho más mágico que sus hermanos, con poderes de los que jamás habia escuchado. No se tenía practicamente ningún conocimiento escrito sobre esa raza de dragón, asi que ella debía aprender todo lo que podía de su hijo azul mediante la vista. Era la primera vez que la humanidad veía un dragón de hielo con sus ojos, pero el hecho de que estos pudiesen volverse invisibles aclaraba muchas cosas. Habia escuchado alguna vez una leyenda que decía que el Muro habia sido levantado sobre un dragón de hielo para que durara por la eternidad, pero no sabía que creer acerca de ella.

La mayoría de las personas creían que esa raza de dragón no existía, que eran solo cuentos de viejas brujas, pero Eddarion demostraba lo contrario. Era único en el mundo como sus tres dragones, los cuales no podían ser más diferentes de un dragón de Valyria normal.

Vhagar era un dragón de fuego, pero de fuego rojo como la sangre. Aun no entendía como él lograba prenderle fuego a su propio cuerpo. Era una defensa contra ataques, porque sus llamas eran tan calientes que derretían el acero antes de ser tocado por él. Era aterrador a los ojos de todos, una bestia que podría causar que el Vhagar original saliera volando en pánico puro.

Rhaegon, por otro lado, era visto como la reencarnacion de Balerion, el actual Terror Negro. Era el segundo en nacer, pero era el más grande de los tres. Sus escamas eran negras como una pesadilla y tan duras como el acero valyrio, y sus dientes parecían espadas capaces de pulverizar la roca de una sola mordida. Pero su cuerpo no era lo más aterrador de él; era su fuego negro capaz de lograr que el hombre más valiente se orinara de miedo.

Vhagar y Eddarion eran fuego y hielo, pero Rhaegon era como ella; una tormenta. No sabía como describir el aliento de su hijo negro porque era una mezcla de relámpagos y fuego que derretían la roca como un copo de hielo en la mano. Al menos ambos dragones de hielo y fuego se llevaban bien, fastidiándose mutuamente de manera constante. Debía agradecer que ambos tuviesen exactamente el mismo tamaño, porque de lo contrario debería soportar que uno de los dos se volviera un presumido.

Cada día aumentaban su tamaño a un ritmo más rápido de lo que se tenía registrado de un dragón normal, y eso la asustaba. Rhaegon quizás estaba a un par de años o menos de alcanzar el tamaño del cráneo de Balerion, el que habia visto en las catacumbas de la Fortaleza Roja. No deseaba que les sucediese lo mismo que a los dragones en el Foso Dragón durante la Danza de Dragones. No habian nacido para ser encerrados, debían ser libres. Pero el hecho de que Vhagar asaltara los rebaños de los criadores cercanos la preocupaba.

—Un dragón es indomable, Hermione—Volteó hacia su tía de pie tras ella. Estaba ante la playa y el océano de Meereen con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y su tía debía intuir lo que pensaba—. Nadie puede domarlos, ni siquiera su madre.

—No quiero domarlos, quiero que sean libres de elegir—Hermione replicó de manera inmediata—. ¿Hace cuánto los dragones reinaban los cielos? Nuestros mismos antepasados se encargaron de aniquilarlos por sus ambiciones egoístas. El Foso Dragón fue un error, cada generación de dragones desde que los encerraron allí creció siendo deforme hasta extinguirse, el ultimo del tamaño de un perro. Necesitan ser libres para crecer sanos.

—Es una hermosa visión, pero ellos son capaces de arrasar ejércitos en unos minutos. Necesitan a un jinete que sea capaz de mandarlos lo suficiente—Daenerys replicó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. La joven sonrió ligeramente cuando Vhagar habia aterrizado de improvisto sobre la arena. No lo habia visto en semanas, y solo sabía de él gracias a los informes de los criadores de animales.

—Ya tiene un jinete—La Portadora de Tormentas añadió con firmeza—. Él ya eligió quien debe montarlo. —Ser Barristan le habia dicho que ella sería Aegon renacida montando al Terror Negro, pero siempre le habia dado la impresión de que Daenerys seria Visenya montando a Vhagar otra vez. Aun debían encontrar a la cabeza del dragón restante, quien sería Rhaenys, quien se convertiría en una leyenda al ser el primer jinete de un dragón de hielo.

Vhagar se acercó con lentitud hacia ambas mujeres Targaryen, pero centrando su atención mayormente en Daenerys. Él ya era lo suficientemente grande para ser montado, y por la manera en la que se movía, supo que habia venido a eso. El dragón rojo inclino la cabeza mientras abria las alas ante su tía.

No le importaba ser la primera persona en montar un dragón en más de cien años, podría vivir sabiendo que le habia dado ese honor a su tía. Hermione volteó hacia Daenerys para darle una mirada de aliento y le dio un suave empujón para que avanzara hasta el dragón.

La Reina de Hielo y Fuego vio cómo su tía subía sobre el lomo de Vhagar con lentitud hasta sentarse en el cuello de este mientras se sujetaba de los cuernos que salían de él. Con un susurro suave de expectación le ordenó volar, y la sonrisa de la Khaleesi dothraki no pudo haber sido más grande mientras se elevaba sobre el océano.

La joven solo sonrió ante la vista. Era paciente, y esperaría el momento en que el mismo Rhaegon le suplicara ser montado por ella.

—Mi Reina, por favor venga conmigo—Missandei susurró con la vista baja, como si no tuviese el valor de verla a los ojos. Ella solo se preguntó que podía ser tan grave para tenerla de ese ánimo, ya que en el último tiempo su amiga de cabello oscuro vivía esperanzada gracias a su romance creciente con Gusano Gris.

* * *

Hermione luchó por mantenerse estoica desde su lugar en el trono de Meereen cuando vio a Ser Jorah entrar. No pudo creer que el hombre a quien le habia dado su confianza habia sido un espía para Poniente todo el tiempo, pero despues de ver el perdón real firmado por Robert Baratheon lo habia creído con todo el dolor de su corazón. El oso se habia vuelto uno de sus consejeros más leales y nobles, y lo quería como a un buen amigo. Agradecía que Daenerys continuara surcando los cielos sobre Vhagar porque prefería ahorrarle el dolor de confrontarlo, despues de todo, ella habia sido la que lo conocía por más tiempo y la principal afectada por las pasadas acciones del hombre.

Intentó mantener la cabeza en alto mientras el caballero Mormont subía los escalones, pero estaba segura de que su mirada temblaba gracias al dolor. Gusano Gris y Ser Barristan le cerraron el paso al caballero para protegerla de un posible ataque, ya no confiaban en él y ella tampoco lo hacía. Comenzaba a entender porque su tío lo habia exiliado de Poniente.

— ¿Por qué Robert Baratheon te perdono? —Hermione cruzó las manos sobre su regazo para verse elegante ante la situación, pero estas estaban temblando ligeramente.

—Si habláramos a solas…

—No—La joven replicó inmediatamente—. Habla conmigo aquí. Explícalo frente a todos.

— ¿Quién cree que envió esto a Meereen? ¿Quién se beneficia? Es obra de Tywin Lannister. Quiere dividirnos. Si peleamos entre nosotros, no pelearemos contra él—Ella podía ver que era un truco del desgraciado, pero aun así no soportaba creer que le habia dado su confianza a un traidor que habia puesto a sangre de su sangre en peligro.

—El perdón fue firmado el mismo año en que conociste a Daenerys. ¿Por qué el Usurpador te perdonó? No intentes decir que el documento fue falsificado, conozco las firmas a la perfección—Ella no era una estúpida, habia visto al gordo Rey firmar al menos una decena de documentos cuando este la invitaba a su despacho para ver la cara de Lyanna Stark en ella—. ¿Por qué te perdono?

—Enviaba cartas a Varys.

—El Maestro de Susurros de Robert, lo conozco muy bien—Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sus labios apretándose mientras más su fortaleza se debilitaba—. ¿Qué información le diste?

—De cuando Daenerys y Viserys llegaron a Pentos, el plan de casar a su tía con Khal Drogo, cuando se casaron, cuando Viserys murió—Ser Jorah sabía que debía decirle la verdad. Ella una mujer de armas tomar, dispuesta a mancharse las manos con sangre para que la justicia reinara sobre la injusticia. Ella tenía los mismos ideales que Ned Stark, quien lo habia llevado al exilio por la venta de esclavos, y sabía mandar como el verdadero Guardian del Norte.

— ¿Les dijiste que ella estaba embarazada? ¿Qué esperaba al bebé de Khal Drogo? —Hermione preguntó con los puños apretados. Era una madre ahora, y no podía imaginar cómo sería su vida si ya no tuviese a sus hijos de dos años. No podía creer que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo desde que hubo llegado a Essos, tanto desde que su tío habia sido asesinado. Aún recordaba la mezcla de sentimientos que habia tenido en el pecho cuando Varys le habia dicho del intento de asesinato a su tía embarazada, lo cual la habia llevado a advertirle por medio de una carta.

Ser Jorah habia sido el traidor que la habia puesto en peligro, el principal causante de toda la desgracia que ella debió sufrir.

—Majestad…

—No me llames así. Responde.

—Sí—Él aceptó finalmente bajando la cabeza. La Reina de Hielo y Fuego respiró hacia un lado mientras se ponía de pie con lentitud para enfrentarlo. Ahora lo sabía completamente. Él tenía la culpa de que su primo muriera, él habia causado la serie de eventos que habia llevado a Daenerys a confiar en esa bruja de quinta categoría.

—Ese mercader de vinos intento asesinarla debido a tu información—La joven comenzó a descender para acercarse al oso.

—Evite que ella bebiera ese vino.

—Porque sabías que estaba envenenado—Hermione escupió con sus labios carnosos—. La traicionaste a ella y a mí. Pusiste su vida en peligro, por tu culpa su hijo está muerto—Ser Jorah trató de hablar, pero ella no tenía la fortaleza de oírlo—. Le vendiste nuestros secretos al Usurpador, al hombre que mató a mi padre. A quienes destruyeron a mis Casas. ¿Cómo esperas que te perdone?

—La amo—Él admitió con la vista en el piso, y ella retrocedió un paso con sorpresa. No lo habia esperado, pero ahora entendía porque el oso le dirigía todas esas mirada de odio a Daario cada vez que se le acercaba. No podía pensar en el amor desde que se habia equivocado tanto con Jaime, ya ninguno volvería a situarse en ese lugar especial en su pecho.

— ¿Amor? —La Portadora de Tormentas preguntó, su voz destilaba ironía mientras apretaba los puños—. El Príncipe Dragón amo a la Doncella Lobo, ¿cuántos cientos de miles tuvieron que morir por ello? El amor hizo sangrar a los Siete Reinos. El amor destruyó mis Casas—primero su padre habia llevado a la Rebelión de Robert, después Robb habia roto su juramento ante Walder Frey por una mujer de Volantis, causando que el viejo lascivo lo traicionara—. Te decapitaría yo misma, pero no te quiero en mi ciudad ni vivo ni muerto. Te daré todo lo que pidas o requieras para el viaje. Regresa con los Lannister en Desembarco del Rey y cobra el perdón, si es que puedes.

—Hermione, por favor… —Ser Jorah intentó sujetar su mano, pero ella la alejó mientras hacia un gesto para evitar que Ser Barristan y Gusano Gris sacaran sus espadas.

—Tienes hasta el amanecer para irte. Si estas en Meereen al terminar el día yo misma pondré tu cabeza en la Bahía de Esclavos.

— ¡Mamá! —Visenya exclamó a sus espaldas y ella volteó hacia su hija con sorpresa. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a sus trillizos de la Tormenta caerse uno sobre el otro, espiando su reunión con el oso mientras Rhaenyra gruñía sobre ellos—. ¡No!

—Largo—No daría su brazo a torcer ni siquiera por los tres. No soportaba ver a Ser Jorah un segundo más frente a ella. Era un Stark tambien, y su Casa más que nada era conocida por el honor; la traición era inaceptable para ella—. Ahora—escupió con los dientes apretados de rabia mientras un relámpago caía con tanta fuerza del cielo que un poco del polvo se deslizó del techo.

Cerró los ojos con dolor cuando vio al hombre descender los escalones de manera miserable, seguramente porque la mujer que amaba lo habia alejado de su lado al saber que habia traicionado a sangre de su sangre. Puso una mano sobre el pecho de Ser Barristan cuando Visenya habia corrido con sus piernas pequeñas hacia el oso lo mejor que podía, tirando de su pantalón para que este la abrazara por última vez.

Hermione suspiró al voltear, permitiendo que sus hijos se despidieran de él, porque a los ojos de los trillizos de la Tormenta Ser Jorah era quien más habia pasado tiempo con ellos ademas de Ser Barristan. Cerró los ojos mientras salía de allí, rehuyendo la mirada de todos, sin fuerza alguna más que para mantener contenida a la tormenta.

Pero aún así no pudo evitar que comenzara a llover cuando una lágrima se habia deslizaba desde su ojo.

* * *

— ¡¿Te atreves a rechazarme por una puta dragón?! —Cersei gritó con todas sus fuerzas, cargada de rabia pura mientras rodeaba a Jaime sentado en una silla—. ¡¿Que tiene el rostro de Lyanna Stark?! Primero Robert, despues Rhaegar y ahora tú. Eres mi gemelo, mi amante. ¡No eres de esa puta bruja!

—Ella es mi esposa—El Matarreyes intentaba sonar firme ante la leona dorada echando humo, pero vaciló cuando Cersei le habia dado una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Ella está al otro lado del Mar Angosto planeando matarte! ¡A todos nosotros! —Ella exclamó con los dientes apretados, pero pronto sujetó el rostro de su gemelo para que viese el deseo en sus ojos verdes—. Yo estoy aquí y te deseo, te quiero. Soy la madre de tus hijos, tu primera mujer, quien siempre ha estado a tu lado solo para ti. Es a mí a quien quieres. Hermione Targaryen es una puta que se atreve a creer que tiene el derecho de separarnos—intentó morderle el oído a su hermano, pero este la sujetó por los brazos con fuerza, con tanta que estuvo segura de que le causaría moretones a la mujer.

—Ella es mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos legítimos. He sido el único hombre entre sus piernas, algo que tú nunca podrás decir—Cersei se removió para darle otra bofetada, pero Jaime no estaba de humor, solo la apretó más fuerte—. Te quise mucho, tanto que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo para vivir contigo, pero tú jamás hubieses aceptado no ser Reina. Hermione es la mujer que amo ahora, la única y la última.

La Portadora de Tormentas alejó el antifaz de hielo de su rostro con la boca abierta gracias a la sorpresa. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer desde el techo.

Otra vez tenía una visión con él, y otra vez le importaba un demonio escuchar que él la amaba. No podría perdonarle nunca lo que le habia hecho a Bran, no podría perdonarle que Tommen y Myrcella fueran sus hijos con la puta de su hermana.

—Majestad, los solicitantes ya están aquí—Missandei dijo a la entrada de su habitación, y ella dejó el antifaz mágico sobre una almohada para encaminarse junto a su amiga hacia la sala del trono de Meereen. Con un suspiro observó al anciano frente a ella, esperando pacientemente la introducción de su traductora.

— _Esta frente a Hermione de la Magia. Quien no Arde, Reina de Meereen, Reina de los Ándalos y los Primeros Hombres, Rompedora de Caderas, Portadora de Tormentas y Madre de Dragones._

— _Gracias por recibirme, Majestad_ —El anciano comenzó irguiendo la espalda ante ella. La joven solo le sonrió en respuesta—. _Mi nombre es Fennesz._ Puedo hablar lengua común si lo desea.

—Puede hablar la lengua que usted desee, estoy aquí para escucharlo—Hermione estaba sorprendida por el anciano, no era común que uno supiera hablar tan bien su lengua.

—Antes de que me liberara le pertenecía al amo Migdhal. Era el tutor de sus hijos, les enseñaba lenguajes e historias. Saben mucho acerca de su familia gracias a mí, de los Señores Dragón de Valyria y los Reyes del Invierno del Norte. La pequeña Khala solo tiene siete, pero la admira mucho. Dice que algún día desearía ser una Reina de Hielo y Fuego, una Reina Guerrera, como usted.

—Bueno… espero ser digna de admirar—La joven murmuró avergonzada. No creía como alguien pudiese llegar a admirar a una bruja capaz de arrasar ciudades cuando estaba de mal humor—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Cuando tomó la ciudad, los niños me suplicaron no dejar la casa. Pero el amo Migdhal y yo acordamos que debía hacerlo. Perdí mi hogar y ahora vivo en las calles.

—Preparé salones para alimentar a los antiguos esclavos y barracas para hospedarlos—La Madre de Dragones añadió con pesar, sabiendo que era su culpa que muchos ciudadanos se encontraran en la misma situación.

—No es mi intención ofenderla, Majestad. Los jóvenes acechan a los viejos, toman lo que quieren y nos golpean si nos resistimos. ¿Qué propósito tengo ahora? Con mi amo yo era un maestro, tenía el respeto y el amor de sus hijos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? —Ella frunció el ceño, tensándose un poco al intuir a donde iba la conversación.

—Majestad, le pido el permiso de volver a venderme al amo Migdhal—Hermione no se sorprendió de oírlo, tan solo le hizo un gesto con la mano al anciano para que continuara—. Los jóvenes quizás se regocijen en el nuevo mundo que crea para ellos, pero para aquellos que somos demasiado viejos para cambiar solo hay temor y miseria. No soy el único, hay muchos afuera suplicando lo mismo de usted.

—Ahora es un hombre libre, y la libertad implica tomar decisiones propias—La joven comenzó con elocuencia, intentando pensar como hubiese actuado su tío ante una situación como esa—. Permitiré que firme un contrato de trabajo. No sera un esclavo, sera un hombre libre recibiendo un sueldo justo por sus servicios. La cantidad puede ser acordada entre usted y su antiguo amo. Si el amo Migdhal y sus hijos lo aprecian tanto como sostiene lo aceptaran de regreso en su hogar como parte de su tutoría.

—Gracias, Majestad. Gracias—El anciano asintió con la cabeza y descendió temblorosamente las escaleras al trono. Habia encontrado un término medio entre lo que el anciano pedía y lo que ella deseaba para darles. Al menos recibiría el suficiente dinero como para suplir aquellos gastos extraordinarios a su empleo.

—Es buena actuando de manera diplomática—Ser Barristan susurró tras ella mientras un hombre delgado entraba con un paquete envuelto en tela en los brazos.

—Lo aprendí de un gran hombre—Ella le sonrió a su querido abuelo, agradeciendo todo lo que era a Eddard Stark. La voz de Missandei la sacó de su pequeña conversación con el caballero, y ella giró hacia el proximo solicitante.

—Mi Reina, él dice que… una… Pesadilla Monstruosa—Fijó sus ojos de color purpura sobre el pequeño cadáver calcinado a los pies de su trono, pero en lugar de sentirse avergonzada entrecerró sus ojos hacia el hombre—. Dice que su niña… el rojo descendió y la rodeó de sangre ardiente… mi niña, mi niña.

La Reina de Hielo y Fuego se puso de pie de manera estoica, observando los rostros de todos en la sala, visiblemente tocados por la situación. Nadie más parecía creer que el llanto del hombre sonaba demasiado falso como para lamentar la muerte de una hija.

— _¿Quién le ha pedido que me engañe?_ —Ella preguntó con los dientes apretados, notando como las cabezas de sus aliados giraban en su dirección con sorpresa.

— _Yo… mi Reina, no sé de qué está hablando_ —El hombre continuó con su sesión de sollozos lastimosos.

— _Si hubiese sido el rojo, la Pesadilla Monstruosa, el cuerpo tendría secciones rojas como las llamas del dragón_ —Hermione dijo con suficiencia, notando como él se tensaba en su lugar. Golpeó el talón con fuerza en el piso para crear un muro de hielo cuando este habia intentado escapar de la sala—. _¿Quién le pidió engañarme? ¿Quién asesinó a esa niña a sangre fría?_ —no lo iba a dejar escapar. Alguien queria que encerrara a sus dragones para acabar con una de sus fuentes de poder, pero ella no era estúpida. Se arrodilló junto al cadáver y depositó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el cráneo negro, y sus ojos se volvieron blancos—. Los Hijos de la Arpía—anunció cuando salió del trance mágico, entrecerrando sus ojos púrpuras hacia el hombre con la espalda presionada contra el hielo para intentar alejarse lo más posible de ella—. _Vete. Diles a esos hombres que no soy una idiota. Si quieren una pelea conmigo yo les daré una tormenta para enfrentar._

Alzó la cabeza cuando el hombre salió corriendo por el pasillo una vez que hubo desecho la magia de invierno.

— ¿Cómo… como lo supo? —Ser Barristan tenía los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Soy la única que creyó que su llanto era demasiado falso?—Hermione preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pero pronto le enseñó como sus ojos se tornaban completamente blancos un segundo—. Los vi. Hombres con máscaras doradas prometiendo acabar conmigo, se harán llamar los Hijos de la Arpía. Creyeron que por ser madre asesinar a una niña me llegaría más al corazón, a todos aquí. Era un plan para yo encerrara a mis dragones.

— ¿Harán?

—Aún no sucede, pero sucederá—Estaba segura de que todos estaban confundidos, que no podían creer en sus palabras—. Soy la nacida de la magia. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Sucederá, y estaré lista antes de que pase.

* * *

Habia ordenado que los Inmaculados derrumbaran la arpía de oro sobre la gran pirámide con la mayor rapidez posible, y ella misma habia cooperado formando un tobogán de hielo para que la figura no dañara la estructura de la edificación al caer al suelo.

Un par de horas despues habian recibido el informe de un Inmaculado muerto en un burdel. Ser Barristan puso frente a ella una máscara dorada. Eso solo acrecentó su rabia después de enterarse que Invernalia estaba bajo el dominio del hombre que habia clavado una daga en el corazón de su primo, el desgraciado de Roose Bolton.

—Los Hijos de la Arpía. ¿No dije que sucedería? —Hermione preguntó frotando las manos sobre su abdomen—. Cuando digo que algo sucederá es porque algo sucederá. Solo son cobardes con máscaras que buscan verme caer, pero si el fuego, el hielo o el acero no pueden matarme, nada lo hará.

—No habian atacado antes, no eran una amenaza—Su querido abuelo añadió con cierto tono de disculpa en su voz—. Los conquistadores siempre encuentran resistencia.

—No los conquiste, su propio pueblo lo hizo.

— _Ellos no nos ven como personas, Majestad_ —Mossador añadió a su lado.

—Él no arriesgo su vida al pelear por su libertad para que cobardes con máscaras se la arrebaten, y yo no tome residencia en esta pirámide para ver como la ciudad abajo cae en el caos—La joven giró hacia Gusano Gris—. ¿Cómo se llamaba el hombre que murió?

—Rata Blanca, Majestad.

—Quiero que lo entierren con honor, públicamente, en el Templo de las Gracias.

—Los Hijos de la Arpía escucharon el mensaje—Ser Barristan la observó gravemente.

—Harán que se enoje—Mossador se unió al anciano caballero, pero el hecho de que la enfurecieran al pelear con ellos solo causaba que ellos mismos firmaran su sentencia de muerte.

—Que lo hagan—Hermione volteó hacia ambos hombres con los dientes apretados. El cielo inmediatamente comenzó a oscurecerse y las nubes crepitaron, dejando ver que una tormenta eléctrica se avecinaba—. Porque nadie que me haya visto verdaderamente enojada ha vivido para contarlo. Si quieren pelear conmigo está bien. Ya es hora de que sepa lo que soy capaz de hacer—le dio una mirada al cielo por medio del balcón y extendió una mano de manera insegura. Ella misma se sorprendió cuando el cielo se habia aclarado otra vez, estaba dominando a la tormenta misma con una sola mano—. Por ahora, encuentren al hombre que asesinó a Rata Blanca y tráiganlo ante mí.

* * *

—Hizdahr zo Loraq y Daario regresaron de Yunkai, Hermione—Daenerys enunció desde su espalda y ella suspiró mientras detenía su sesión de cosquillas a Rhaegar.

Su hijo menor la observó con sus ojos grises suplicando estar más tiempo con ella, pero la joven se puso de pie con rapidez. Cada uno de sus hijos parecía haber heredado el rasgo principal de cada Casa a la cual pertenecían.

Aemon era un pequeño orgulloso que ya deseaba aprender a luchar como su madre, y la situación habia empeorado cuando le dijo que lo habia llamado en honor al caballero más grande que los Siete Reinos hubiesen visto nunca. Desde entonces, estaba obsesionado con ser un guerrero legendario y un digno Rey a los ojos de su madre si esta conquistaba Poniente para ellos.

Visenya era astuta, un poco más calmada que su hermano mayor, pero aún asi deseaba aprender a luchar para ser como la legendaria Reina Targaryen. Se reprendía asi misma haberles contando el origen de sus nombres, porque desde entonces habian tomado la personalidad por la que se conocía a cada uno. Le dolía ver que su pequeña era casi tan astuta como un Lannister, pero la aliviaba ver que era muchísimo más dulce. No sería como Cersei, su hija tenia sangre de dragón fluyéndole en las venas.

Rhaegar, por otro lado, se parecía a su difunto padre, según le habia dicho Ser Barristan. Él era más como un lobo tranquilo y honorable que prefería leer a pelear como un bruto con palos, como él lo llamaba. Amaba tocar su pequeña arpa más de lo que le interesaba aprender a luchar. Solo la consolaban las palabras de su querido abuelo, quien habia dicho que el Príncipe Dragón era igual a su nieto en su niñez, pero que al llegar a cierta edad habia decidió ser un guerrero de la nada. Esperaba que sucediera lo mismo con su Rhaegar, en un mundo como ese debía aprender cómo defenderse a sí mismo.

—Quedate con nosotros, mamá—Visenya tiró de la manga de su chaqueta con sus pequeñas manos.

—Regresare pronto, Rhaenyra los cuida—Le dio una sonrisa a su loba dormitando protectoramente alrededor de sus trillizos de la Tormenta. Ella se habia vuelto la mejor nodriza del mundo. Besó la frente de cada uno de sus pequeños antes de caminar junto a su tía por el pasillo—. ¿Vhagar y tú…?—alzó una ceja.

—Es la mejor sensación del mundo—Daenerys sonrió genuinamente, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo montando al dragón rojo para convertirse en una experimentada jinete como sus ancestros. Tenía que darle el crédito a su perseverancia con Vhagar. No cualquiera era capaz de domar a una Pesadilla Monstruosa.

La joven suspiró al sentarse en su trono, volviendo a tener a Daario frente a ella despues de haberlo mandado a Yunkai para alejarlo despues de que hubiese intentado llevarla a la cama. Ignoró al mercenario y fijó sus ojos de color purpura sobre Hizdahr zo Loraq.

—Nuestra misión a Yunkai fue un éxito completo. Los amos de Yunkai aceptaron darle el poder a un consejo de ancianos, hecho de hombres liberados y antiguos esclavistas. Todos los asuntos serán traídos ante usted para su revisión.

—Hay una condición—Se burló con suficiencia ante el semblante del hombre que habia escogido como embajador—. Siempre hay una condición. Solo dígala sin miedo, aunque creo saber que es.

—Piden la reapertura de las fosas de luchas—Hizdahr declaró con la mayor firmeza que podía, y ella alzó las cejas para evitar reírse a carcajadas—. En el nuevo mundo que nos trajo hombres libres pelearan contra hombres libres.

— ¿Les cree? —Preguntó con seriedad, pero asintió con la cabeza burlonamente cuando el hombre le habia hecho una seña para indicarle que confiaba en los amos—. Solo un tonto confiaría en hombres que masacraron a niños por millares, que trataron a los hombres como bestias. Al menor signo de debilidad en mis convicciones mostraran las garras para aniquilarnos a todos y cada uno de nosotros.

—Abrir las fosas les demostraría al pueblo de Meereen y Yunkai que respeta sus tradiciones—El hombre intentó nuevamente convencerla.

—No respeto ver hombres masacrándose entre sí para divertir cobardes. Hombres libres no pelean en esas fosas, solo instrumentos para brindar risas—Reprimió un bufido cuando Daario le habia guiñado un ojo mientras acariciaba la hoja de su daga.

—Es una Reina, y gobernar subditos felices es más fácil que lidiar con personas enojadas.

—Es un buen hombre, Hizdahr—Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. Pero confiar en hombres como esos y en sus peticiones solo causara que le corten el cuello tarde o temprano. Conocí a un hombre que era como usted, honorable y honesto, dispuesto a seguir las líneas de sangre de la sucesión, pero esos ideales no les convenían a otras personas. Esas personas le cortaron la cabeza frente a toda la ciudad y lo llamaron un traidor por decir la verdad, la que todos quieren ignorar.

—No entiendo—El embajador murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi tío: Eddard Stark—Las manos de la joven temblaron ante el recuerdo del hombre que la había criado y salvado de todas las maneras posibles—. No abriré las fosas de luchas y es mi última palabra.

* * *

Hermione paseó por la habitación de reunión de su Consejo Pequeño mientras escuchaba los gritos sin parar de sus aliados, cada uno con un punto de vista diferente acerca de cómo lidiar con el Hijo de la Arpía que Gusano Gris y Daario habían encontrado.

—Quieren poner collares en cada uno de nuestros cuellos. Por favor, Majestad, debe matarlo.

—Enviaría un mensaje—Ser Barristan replicó inmediatamente. Todos sabían que de dar un paso en falso habría una revuelta en las calles hacia ella. La situación con esos cobardes enmascarados empeoraba cada día para darle dolor de cabeza—. Yo digo que debe ser cautelosa como siempre. Ese hombre puede tener información valiosa.

—No tiene información valiosa—Daario se burló ligeramente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque yo lo interrogué.

Hermione les dio la espalda cuando habian comenzado a debatir el tema entre ellos mismo. Suspiró en voz baja mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro para controlarse, porque no habia pasado desapercibido para ella que repentinamente habia comenzado a nevar en la habitación.

—Cálmense.

—No conozco el lugar de donde vienen, Majestad—Mossador comenzó con la mirada fija en su querido abuelo mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como Daario apartaba la nieve de la mesa con un codo. Era un precioso espectáculo, pero lo raro era que nevara en una habitación cerrada con un cielo libre de toda nube de tormenta—. Las cosas tal vez sean diferentes allá, espero. Pero aquí, antes de Hermione Magicborn, estaban los amos. Aprendimos sobre ellos o no vivíamos mucho. La piedad, juicio justo, no significa nada para ellos, lo único que entienden es la sangre.

La joven Targaryen alzó la mirada hacia el cielo mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Ahora habia comenzado a nevar del cielo, en Essos, donde el maldito calor era insoportable. Debía estar haciendo historia ese día con sus acciones, lograr que nevara donde era imposible que lo hiciera.

—Majestad—Ser Barristan se levantó para sujetarla del brazo, pero sus ojos estaban brillando más de lo normal para regresar el invierno a su estado pasivo. Aún estaban en verano y no sería bueno quitarles el calor para reemplazarlo con el frío congelante. Reprimió el deseo de reír cuando la nieve habia desaparecido tan rápido como apareció.

—El Rey Loco, así es como llaman a mi abuelo—Hermione comenzó, dándole una mirada a su tía, quien habia sido engañada por su idiota hermano para situar a Aerys como un héroe en lugar de un demente—. Conocido por quemar a inocentes con fuego salvaje y reírse mientras gritaban de dolor, mi tío y otro abuelo incluidos. Sé que es difícil aceptar algo como eso, pero no soy Aerys Targaryen. No matare a ese hombre a sangre fría—centró su atención mayoritariamente en Mossador, quien más se encontraba resentido hacia los amos y esclavistas.

No se sorprendió cuando el joven se habia levantado con furia de su asiento, sin aceptar su decisión en lo más mínimo. Un relámpago visible cayó al suelo justo frente a la gran pirámide, tan fuerte que el estremecimiento en la edificación fue visible y posiblemente un cráter se habia formado en la tierra.

—Lo mataré yo misma cuando esto terminé—Enunció con seguridad y convicción. No era la primera vez que le cortaría la cabeza a un hombre—. Quien dicta sentencia debe blandir la espada.

* * *

 _Hermione:_

 _En todos mis años en este mundo no creí posible que los dragones volvieran a surcar los cielos, pero tú hiciste lo imposible posible. Con un legendario dragón de hielo ademas, uno que el mundo entero jamás hubo visto antes._

 _Te envié los huevos con el fin de que continuaran estando con sangre de su sangre, pero tambien tenía la pequeña esperanza de que nacieran finalmente. Si alguien podría lograrlo era la nacida de la magia bajo una estrella sangrante en medio de la sal y el humo, quien es hielo y fuego, a quien le pertenece la tormenta._

 _Desde que me entere de tu existencia supe que serias una mujer especial, una que levantaría a la Casa Targaryen de las cenizas para demostrarles a todos lo que se siente la sangre y el fuego. Eres Quien no Arde, la mujer que puede caminar en medio de las llamas sin salir lastimada. La Emperatriz del Invierno, quien es capaz de controlar el invierno mismo con un dedo. La Regente del Verano, quien puede manejar el fuego y el calor de solo pensarlos._

 _No puedo estar más orgulloso de ti, mi dulce niña. De ti y de Daenerys._

 _Confió en que regresaras a Poniente algún día para devolver la gloria a tu familia, a la Casa Stark incluida. Me alegró recibir tu carta y oír acerca de tus hijos, y agradezco que hayas llamado a tu primogénito en mi honor y en el del Caballero Dragón._

 _Mi dulce niña, no tengas miedo de ti misma. El miedo lo empeora todo siempre. El miedo logra que tus convicciones sucumban ante el olvido. Eres la Portadora de Tormentas, y ella te pertenece solo a ti para reinarla. No le temas, demuéstrales a tus enemigos el poder de la Reina de Hielo y Fuego. Demuéstrales lo que se siente perder a un ser amado._

 _Cuando regreses recuérdale a los Siete Reinos quienes son los Targaryen, lo que se siente el fuego de dragón arrasando todo a su paso. No eres Aegon renacida, eres más de lo que él fue._

 _Desde la Batalla por el Amanecer se ha esperado tu renacimiento. Un príncipe fue prometido, no una mujer. Pero la profecía está escrita en valyriano, y en esa lengua princesa es lo mismo que príncipe. Me hablaste de que eres capaz de crear una espada de fuego tan brillante que puede extinguir la oscuridad y derretir todo alrededor de ella, su nombre es Dueña de la Luz, no lo olvides._

 _Desearía que tu vida fuese más fácil, pero los dioses decidieron darte un gran destino. Algún día el futuro del mundo estará en tus manos, mi dulce niña. El día en que la vida y la muerte luchen tú serás quien combata a la oscuridad siendo luz, quien combata al miedo con valentía._

 _Reforja a Dueña de la Luz, Hermione. Es la espada roja de los héroes y es tuya desde hace más de doce mil años. Siempre has sido tú, ahora lo sé. No pude verlo antes. Ahora estas a salvó, pero debes prepararte para unir a Poniente antes la batalla final._

 _Los Caminantes Blancos son reales, Hermione. Son reales y dirigen un ejército de muertos hacia el Muro a cada segundo. Los han visto y saben cómo matarlos, vidriagon es la respuesta. Debes unir los reinos para enfrentarlos, solo tú puedes reclamar un asiento legítimo en el Trono de Hierro para eso. Aprende a controlar tu poder, porque de él dependerá el mundo._

 _Con cariño_

 _Aemon Targaryen_

Hermione levantó la mirada de la carta de su abuelo Targaryen con conmoción. Ella conocía las leyendas de los Caminantes Blancos por las historias de la Vieja Tata, y le dio escalofríos pensar que eran reales y buscaban invadir los Siete Reinos. Su abuelo Aemon era un buen hombre, el más sabio que conocía o del que había escuchado nuca, él no le mentiría de esa manera con algo tan grave.

Quizás era estúpido, pero le creyó por todo lo que sentía desde que habia llegado a Essos. Sentía como el Largo Verano conllevaría a un invierno más largo, el peor invierno que se hubiese visto nunca. No podía dejar de pensar en la sensación que tuvo en Volantis al ver a una mujer vestida de rojo predicando en las calles, quien se habia quedado helada al verla como si estuviese viendo un imposible. Era la misma percepción que tuvo al ver la imagen de un corazón ardiente, quien despertaba extraños recuerdos en ella, los cuales le habian dado la idea de crear una espada de fuego al ver a un hombre con una espada en llamas tan brillante que derretía el frio del invierno.

Si los Caminantes Blancos regresaban portando la muerte entonces los Siete Reinos estarían perdidos. Estaban en guerra y separados, y asi no podrían triunfar nunca. Aemon tenía razón, necesitaban a alguien que tuviera el poder para unirlos otra vez. Necesitaban a alguien que pudiese reclamar un asiento legítimo en el Trono de Hierro y no a un joven bastardo manipulable.

Al final el lema de la Casa Stark siempre tenía razón, el invierno se acercaba, y los muertos venían con él. Y está vez solo podrían combatirlo con fuego y sangre.

Necesitaba encontrar a sus dragones. Vhagar era más cercano a Daenerys en el último tiempo, la única persona a la cual permitía acercarse a él para montarlo. Eddarion sobrevolaba Meereen oculto de vez en cuando, y aunque ella pudiese sentir donde estaba, el dragón de hielo no permitía que lo viese. Pero Rhaegon era el problema, no lo habia visto en meses y practicamente no sabía nada de él. Quizás estaba al otro lado del mundo por lo que tenía conocimiento.

Era la Reina de Hielo y Fuego, la Portadora de Tormentas, y no podía saber dónde se encontraba el Terror Negro.

Prefería que estuviesen volando libres en el cielo que encerrarlos en las catacumbas de la pirámide como habian intentado los Hijos de la Arpía. Al menos crecerían sanos en libertad que deformes encerrados, como los dragones del Foso Dragón.

Ahora debía lidiar con cobardes enmascarados que buscaban derrocarla para beneficiarse de la vida de otros como si fuesen posesiones, pero ella no lo permitiría. Era una Targaryen, pero siempre tendría el mando y el honor de un Stark.

La situación solo habia empeorado cuando Ser Barristan le habia informado que Mossador habia asesinado al Hijo de la Arpía en prisión y lo habia puesto en las calles como ejemplo. Se mantuvo estoica mientras observaba al joven a los pies del trono. Si no podía gobernar una sola ciudad no podría unir los Siete Reinos para enfrentar a los peligros de más allá del Muro.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con determinación calmada mientras se acariciaba las manos sobre el regazo.

— _Por usted, Mhysa_ —Mossador respondió mientras se arrodillaba. Todos sus aliados estaban allí para apoyarla, incluso su tía—. _Queria a la Arpía muerto, pero sus manos estaban atadas. Yo la liberé como usted hizo con nosotros. Él prefería destruirla a usted y su ciudad antes de ver a los esclavos tener un lugar. Cuando llegó a las catacumbas a hablar con nosotros yo fui el primero en usar un cuchillo por usted, porque vi quien era la Reina de Hielo y Fuego. Lo hice porque sé que tiene el poder de cambiar al mundo. Recuerdo la mirada de mi padre al atacar a su amo, quien cambio a su pequeño hijo por un perro. Usted salvó a mi padre en la pelea, se interpuso entre él y una flecha, y el acero se rompió en mil pedazos contra su piel. No solo le debe su libertad, tambien su vida._

— _La vida de ese hombre no era tuya para tomarla, era mía—_ Hermione dijo despues de unos momentos, y alzó la mano para detener a Mossador de replicar—. _Entiendo porque lo hiciste. En el mundo no es sencillo encontrar a alguien dispuesto a matar para proteger a su Reina. Tu convicción era correcta, pero erraste en el método._

— _¿Me asesinara?_ —Él bajo la cabeza, sabiendo lo que ella era capaz de hacer a alguien que violaba su mandato.

— _No_ —Hermione negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie—. _He hecho enemigos en todo el mundo y no puedo matar a alguien que está dispuesto a ensuciar sus manos de sangre por mí_ —descendió los escalones y depositó su mano en el hombro del joven—. Tengo algo que decirle a Meereen—volteó hacia Ser Barristan, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Ella sabía que ejecutar a Mossador causaría una rebelión hacia ella y su reinado. Incluso si lo mataba dentro de la gran pirámide los chismosos hablarían y en menos de una hora toda la ciudad sabría que ella habia asesinado a un antiguo esclavo sin piedad. Él no era el enemigo, su enemigo estaba en la ciudad escondiéndose como ratas y siseando como serpientes para destruirla.

Le tendió su mano al joven para ayudarlo a levantarse, y volteó hacia sus aliados. Seguramente habian esperado que decidiera cortarle la cabeza por traicionar sus órdenes, pero no podía cuando él lo habia hecho por ella. Si asesinaba a los hombres que estaban dispuestos a matar por mantenerla segura entonces no sería mejor Reina que Aerys.

—Tengo algo que decirle a Meereen—Hermione declaró mientras descendía los últimos escalones, agitando la mano hacia atrás para cambiar su traje masculino por un vestido hecho de hielo puro que dejaba al descubierto los hombros con una delicada capa con diseños de copos de nieve.

No esperó a nadie al encaminarse hasta el palco que daba hacia el pueblo, observando a todas las personas que la aclamaban como Mhysa mientras inclinaba la cabeza con gratitud. Ellos la veían como su madre y una madre debía proteger a sus hijos. Les dio una mirada a los Amos que se encontraban separados de los antiguos esclavos por los Inmaculados para evitar peleas entre ellos. Finalmente, se aclaró la garganta para comenzar.

— _Prometí a mis aliados que todos los que se atrevieran a lastimarlos morirían gritando_. _Ahora, cobardes con máscaras los acechan para regresar un collar a cada uno de sus cuellos. Podrían estar en cualquier lugar y ser cualquiera de ustedes, pero eso no me importa. Esto es lo que tengo que decirle a ellos: pueden decidir enfrentarme para regresar la esclavitud, pueden intentar matarme si tienen el valor de hacerlo. Pero yo soy la Reina de Hielo y Fuego y la tormenta es mía. Ocúltense mientras puedan porque cuando salgan a la luz yo les dará una_ tormenta _de fuego y sangre, de hielo y magia._

Hermione levantó la cabeza estoicamente mientras el pueblo de Meereen la aclamaba más fuerte que nunca, llamándola Mhysa y Portadora de Tormentas en su idioma. Ella les dio la espalda cuando comenzó a caminar de regreso a la gran pirámide con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos, pero volteó con sorpresa cuando escucho un rugido que, literalmente, estremeció la tierra.

Eddarion se hallaba en la parte más alta de la colina extendiendo sus enormes alas mientras escupía invierno por la boca. El dragón de hielo la observó con suavidad antes de saltar y desaparecer en el aire otra vez.

La joven volteó con cansancio, necesitando de sobremanera llegar a su habitación para descansar. Despidió a Mossador en el camino mientras sus aliados la seguían por instinto, seguramente necesitaban saber porque habia tomado esa decisión.

— ¿Por qué no lo mataste? —Daenerys preguntó inmediatamente al llegar, ya de noche.

—Porque de hacerlo, en menos de una hora estarían intentando hacernos pedazos a todos—Rodó los ojos con fastidio cuando Daario le habia guiñado un ojo, y eso solo causó que sintiera aún más agotamiento—. Necesito estar sola—todos asintieron y se fueron.

Se encaminó al balcón para respirar aire fresco mientras suspiraba. Al menos habia sabido cómo controlar la situación y evitar una revuelta hacia ella. Estaba creciendo como Reina a cada segundo gracias a las enseñanzas de su dulce tío, quien le habia enseñado el firme y honorable liderazgo del Norte. No sería como Aerys, Maegor o el Indigno, era la primera mujer en ser una Reina por derecho propio y debía estar a la altura de ello. Tenía que probarse a sí misma que podía ser como Visenya y Nymeria.

Volteó con alarma al escuchar un crujido a su espalda, pero cubrió su boca con sorpresa al ver a Rhaegon alzándose sobre ella en la punta de la pirámide. Permaneció en shock al verlo. Era practicamente imposible que ya tuviese el mismo tamaño que el cráneo de Balerion que habia visto en las catacumbas de la Fortaleza Roja, pero ahí estaba demostrándole lo contrario.

Rhaegon era enorme, más de lo que debería ser un dragón de su edad, pero cuando estaba intentando explicar recordó las palabras del brujo que la habia secuestrado en Volantis. Él le habia dicho que los dragones se alimentaban de su magia y, de los tres, Rhaegon era el más cercano a su madre. No era una teoría demasiado buena, pero era la mejor que tenía por el momento.

Extendió una mano de manera insegura hacia el hocico del dragón negro, el cual era tan grande que a penas podía apoyarse sobre la punta de la pirámide al ser demasiado pequeña para él. Hermione presionó la punta de sus dedos contras las escamas de su hijo alado, cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba la frente contra él.

Debía verse como una completa hormiga a su lado, pero no tuvo miedo. Ahora, Rhaegon debía ser el dragón más grande del que se tuviese registro gracias a su magia, más grande que el mismo Terror Negro de Aegon.

— _Hagas lo que hagas, siempre estaré orgullosa de ti. Si decides irte, yo no lo impediré porque tú y tus hermanos merecen ser libres. Soy su madre, no su dueña. Son las criaturas más maravillosas que hayan existido nunca y es un honor que me hayan elegido. Para mí, siempre serás el pequeño que se escondía en mi cuello cuando era un bebé. Espero ser digna algún día de ser la Reina Dragón._

Rhaegon se acercó más a ella mientras exhalaba un poco de fuego negro por su gigantesca boca. Cualquier otra persona hubiese escapado de las llamas por instinto, pero ella era quien no ardía, y el fuego no podía hacerle daño. El dragón dio un salto hacia el vacío, y ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse otra vez al ver cuán grande se veía al alzarse sobre la ciudad. Si fuera de día, los ciudadanos lo hubieran notado, pero era mejor así.

No deseaba escuchar los gritos de terror al verlo.

* * *

Hermione apoyó las manos sobre la piedra del balcón mientras observaba Meereen con un pequeño suspiro. Al menos, los ciudadanos no se habian revelado en contra de su gobierno, continuaban amándola tanto como antes al verla como su salvadora, como la Rompedora de Cadenas, como su Reina Guerrera que estaba dispuesta a mancharse las manos de sangre por ellos. Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace un par de años que estaría al otro lado del mundo buscando reclamar el Trono de Hierro le hubiera dado un puñetazo por estúpido

No habia imaginado nunca que reclamaría el trono algún día. En su niñez, solo había deseado permanecer junto a su amorosa familia, no necesitaba más para ser feliz. Pero ahora, su tío habia sido decapitado, a su tía le habian cortado el cuello hasta el hueso y no deseaba ni siquiera recordar lo que le habian hecho a Robb.

La muerte de Ned Stark habia despertado en ella a un dragón dormido, a uno que buscaba crecer como un incendio y que le incendiaba el corazón. No queria el Trono de Hierro por ambición, deseaba salvar a las inocentes personas de Poniente del reinado de los Lannister. Deseaba verlos sufrir, deseaba obligarlos a ver cómo les arrebataba lo que más amaban en el mundo y despues matarlos lenta y dolorosamente.

Ahora que Tywin Lannister estaba muerto, sabía que sería mucho más fácil regresar a Poniente, porque los leones sin él ya no eran nada. Tommen era un niño dulce, pero un bastardo influenciable al fin y al cabo que no tenía derecho alguno al trono. Jaime era un lisiado que nunca habia querido ser el Señor de Roca Casterly, y Cersei era una puta paranoica que estaba segura de que tarde o temprano terminaría tan loca como Aerys.

Los leones ya no eran nada, y tan solo debía esperar para que ellos mismos cavaran sus tumbas. Solo sintió decepción al no ser ella quien habia asesinado al viejo desgraciado. Sentía pena por Tyrion, porque él se habia manchado las manos con la sangre de su padre, pero despues de todo lo que este le habia hecho, la muerte era un castigo demasiado pequeño.

Bajo el reinado de Tommen, los Siete Reinos debían estar hundiéndose como barcos bajo la peor tormenta que se hubiera visto nunca. Ella recordaba las conversaciones que habia tenido con su tío cuando este era la Mano del Rey, donde le habia dicho que la Corona tenía una enorme deuda con el Banco de Hierro de Braavos.

Se habia hecho cargo de la situación hace tiempo, poco despues de saquear las riquezas de los Amos de Astapor y Yunkai. Habia utilizado parte del oro para comenzar a pagar la deuda de los Siete Reinos de manera secreta, buscando con sus acciones obtener la lealtad del Banco. De esa manera, podría evitar que estos continuaran prestándole dinero a los Lannister para fijarse en la legitima Reina de Poniente. Habia pactado tratos con ellos por medio de cartas bajo la más absoluta discreción, así, si llegaba a ser la Reina, podría descansar en paz sobre el Trono de Hierro al tener todas las deudas pagadas.

—Desde aquí todos parecen buenas personas—Hermione comentó mientras observaba al sol brindándole colores maravillosos al cielo. Giró sobre sus talones al oír la suave risa de su querido abuelo—. ¿Qué?

—Pensaba en todas la veces en que su padre me hizo ir con él desde la Fortaleza Roja hasta las calles de Desembarco del Rey.

— ¿Por qué? —Ella preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando el rostro de su padre cuando lo habia visto por medio de la magia.

—Le gustaba caminar entre la gente, le gustaba cantarles. Rhaegar escogía un lugar en las calles y cantaba, al igual que los otros trovadores mientras me aseguraba de que no lo mataran.

— ¿En serio? —Hermione rió en voz baja mientras tomaba asiento frente al anciano. Siempre habia escuchado que su padre habia sido un secuestrador que habia obligado a Lyanna Stark a casarse con él para luego violarla sin piedad. Ella nunca lo habia creído por alguna razón.

—Recolectaba el dinero, quería ver cuánto podía ganar. Amaba mucho más el arpa que una espada. Una vez le obsequió el dinero al siguiente trovador en la calle, otra vez se lo dio a un orfanato en Lecho de Pulgas y en otra ocasión… nos embriagamos mucho.

Hermione rió suavemente por la imagen mental de su padre cayéndose de borracho junto a Ser Barristan en Lecho de Pulgas.

—Cuando era una niña, todos se encargaban de decirme que él habia sido un desalmado que habia violado a mi madre sin piedad. Yo nunca lo creí, habia algo en lo más profundo de mi corazón que me decía lo contrario. Sabía que ambos estaban enamorados, pero no podía explicar cómo lo sabía.

—Él era un buen hombre, el mejor que nunca vi. Rhaegar hubiese sido un mejor Rey que los tres anteriores a él. Ahora usted es la Reina, y él estaría orgulloso de ver todo lo que ha logrado, de conocer a sus tres nietos, o seis.

—Me bastó darle una mirada a los ojos para saber que él la amaba sinceramente—La Madre de Dragones sonrió débilmente cuando su querido abuelo habia fruncido el ceño con incertidumbre, y no lo culpaba. Estaba diciendo que habia visto a su padre cuando este llevaba casi dos décadas muerto—. No es fácil controlar lo que veo, a veces solo son cosas que… aparecen. Los vi en la Torre de la Alegría cuando ella estaba embarazada, estaban discutiendo como llamar a su bebé. Ella lo besó de bueno voluntad y él le respondió, y tambien la manoseó—tosió con incomodidad mientras Ser Barristan reía al sentarse frente a ella—. Si llegaba a ser una niña, él dijo que me llamaría Visenya, pero ella quería que tuviese un nombre único, sin el peso de otra persona que lo hubiese llevado antes. Me llamó Hermione. Rhaegar dijo que si era un niño él lo nombraría Rhaegon.

—Es una hermosa visión. Siempre me pregunté porque alguien como su padre secuestraría a Lyanna, pero con lo que usted puede saber, creo que encontró la respuesta.

—A veces no sé cómo llegar a controlar tanto poder, y no hablo del poder político. Antes era una chica explosiva y salvaje que habia sido obligada a tenerle miedo a la magia de invierno. La mantuve encerrada para que no pensaran en mí como un engendro, aunque la mayoría de las personas solo creían que eran cuentos. Ahora, debo controlar mis sentimientos para no devastarlo todo. Desde la Boda Roja estoy guardando toda mi rabia para el momento en que regresé a Poniente, para arrasar Roca Casterly y el ejército de los Lannister. Lo que más me aterra no es la muerte, es que algún día pueda llegar a ser como Aerys.

—No es como su abuelo, jamás será como él. Toda mi vida solo quise vivir con el honor de servir a un Rey digno, y terminé viendo como un loco asesinaba a inocentes por millares mientras yo estaba atado de manos por juramente. Pero al verla a usted veo a su padre, veo a la Reina que estuve buscando toda mi vida. Es fuerte pero gentil, inteligente y precavida. Esta dispuesta a pelear como una igual junto a su pueblo, a ser una Reina Guerrera.

Hermione rió suavemente por la conversación emotiva. Al menos con su querido abuelo podría sincerarse.

— ¿Sabe porque Jaime asesinó a Aerys? —Ella preguntó en voz baja, pero era obvio que el anciano no lo sabía, nadie lo sabía más que el Matarreyes y ella gracias a la reveladora visión que habia tenido días antes—. Antes de que el ejército Lannister llegara a Desembarco del Rey, Aerys le ordenó a su piromante poner barriles de fuego salvaje bajo toda la ciudad. Bajo las calles de Lecho de Pulgas, bajo los mercados, bajo el Septo de Baelor, bajo la misma Fortaleza Roja. El Rey Loco prefería ver a toda la ciudad arder antes de que el Usurpador se quedara con su trono, porque tenía la idea de que él era un verdadero dragón y que el fuego no lo quemaría, que lo transformaría en uno para quemar a sus enemigos. Jaime lo mató antes de que pudiese dar la orden que asesinaría a medio millón de personas, y luego asesinó a los piromantes para que jamás hablaran de ello.

Ser Barristan estaba en shock por la información. No pensaba que Jaime era un héroe ni lo adoraba por ello, tan solo estaba señalando los hechos. Continuaba sintiendo lo mismo por él despues de verlo arrojar a su cachorro desde la Torre Rota en Invernalia.

—No lo culpo por servirle, Ser Barristan. Estaba atado por honor a su Guardia Real. Todos esos hombres vieron como Aerys descendía cada vez más hacia la locura y no hicieron nada. No hicieron nada cuando quemó ciudades enteras, no hicieron nada cuando asesinó padres frente a sus hijos y rió mientras morían. El honor es bueno para la vida, pero un buen hombre hubiera impedido lo que sabía que era incorrecto sin importar quien lo ordenó, incluso si fue un Rey o un Emperador, incluso si para ello debía perder su honor.

Ella alzó una mano para detener a su querido abuelo cuando habia abierto la boca para hablar. Aún tenía algo que decir.

—Jaehaerys decía que locura y grandeza son dos caras de la misma moneda. El poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente, Ser Barristan. Si algún día me vuelvo como Aerys gracias a él, máteme sin importar nada.

—Majestad…

—Prefiero morir antes de hacer las cosas que él hizo. Necesito a alguien que sepa lo que es mejor para el reino, sin que importe el honor o las apariencias. No estoy segura de cómo alguien podría matarme cuando me parezco tanto a Eddarion, pero encuentre la manera. Esa es una orden.

—No tendré que matarla nunca. Quizás no viva lo suficiente para verla en el Trono de Hierro.

—Puede ser un anciano, Ser Barristan, pero a mis ojos continúa siendo uno de los caballeros más grandes que los Siete Reinos hubiesen visto nunca. Fue usted quien solo se abrió paso en medio de un ejército para rescatar a un Rey ingrato cuando nadie más tenía el valor, y fue usted quien acabó con Maelys para ponerle fin al linaje Fuegoscuro. Es el abuelo que nunca pude tener.

Ella se puso de pie con una sonrisa y besó la cabeza del anciano mientras la abraza con suavidad. Él estaba sorprendido por todo, porque ella le hubiese pedido matarla antes de terminar como Aerys, pero así lo prefería. Podía ser una Targaryen, pero conservaría el honor de los Stark cuando se sentara en el Trono de Hierro. No caería en la locura. Si algún día todo su poder terminaba corrompiéndola se aseguraría de morir para no lastimar a nadie como el Rey Loco.

—Mi Reina—Daario inclinó la cabeza mientras entraba, y ella alzó una ceja por la interrupción. Hasta donde sabía no había ningún asunto que necesitara su atención. Habia contenido a Meereen y gozaban de una relativa paz que solo era interrumpida por cobardes enmascarados—. Necesito hablarle de algo importante. A solas.

—Vaya, Ser Barristan. Ya no tocó el arpa, pero practique una canción por mi padre—Le sonrió cuando este habia desaparecido por la puerta—. ¿Cuál es el asunto importante?

—No sé cómo alguien podría matar algo tan raro y hermoso—Él susurró mientras le enseñaba un ramo de rosas de invierno.

— ¿Otra vez? —Hermione gimió con irritación, toda la emotividad del momento con su querido abuelo se habia esfumado en menos de un parpadeo—. Ya te he dicho que dejes de darme flores y de intentar conquistarme. Jamás pasara, sigo estando casada.

—Usted lo ha dicho muchas veces, está casada con un hombre que prefiera dormir con su hermana.

—Eso es cierto, pero no soy como él—Ella le dio una mirada a las preciosas rosas azules y estas se cubrieron de escarcha, como las flores de la corona con la cual Oberyn la habia nombrado la Reina del Amor y la Belleza—. Jaime puede llevarse a la cama a todo Poniente y a mí me importaría un demonio. Soy una Reina, no una puta.

—Es una Conquistadora, Hermione Targaryen. Ya ha conquistado mi corazón.

— ¿Las mujeres se tragan esas líneas cursis? —Ella abrió ligeramente los ojos cuando él habia asentido arrogantemente con la cabeza—. Es repugnante ver cuán rápido abren las piernas ante un par de palabras bonitas.

—Mi encanto tiene mucho que ver.

—Tambien tu increíble modestia. Puedes detener todos tus planes porque no voy a caer en ellos—Se estaba volviendo desesperante el coqueteo de Daario, el cual había llegado a tal punto de intentar poner a sus trillizos de la Tormenta en su causa, pero Rhaegar como el más inteligente de los tres habia advertido las intenciones del hombre y rápidamente habia comenzado a soltar comentarios que no eran adecuados para un niño de su edad.

—Nunca digas nunca, la… —La voz de Daario se perdió en el aire mientras sus ojos se tornaban completamente blancos sin la necesidad de utilizar su antifaz de hielo. No lo pensó dos veces antes de correr y saltar por el balcón mientras se mantenía en vuelo gracias al fuego en sus manos que alimentaba su rabia. Necesitaba llegar con ellos lo más rápido posible. Debía salvarlos cómo habia prometido, que todos los que se atrevieran a lastimarlos morirían gritando.

Hermione lanzó el fuego hacia el piso para mermar la caída en el sector donde podía escuchar a las campanas sonando extraordinariamente. Se abrió paso a través de un corredor de cadáveres dothraki e Inmaculados mientras les cortaba la cabeza a todos los Hijos de la Arpía que corrieron hacia ella con sus cuchillos en alto. En sus manos, la espada de fuego brillaba con tanta intensidad y desprendía tanto calor que incendió las tiendas de las prostitutas y las mandó a correr despavoridas para escapar del fuego. Dueña de la Luz era un buen nombre para su espada mágica, el nombre que le habia dicho su abuelo Aemon para ella. Sentía que era correcto llamarla de esa manera.

Le cortó la cabeza a un hombre enmascarado apostado en la entrada de un corredor oscuro, y el cadáver de este cayó al piso envuelto en llamas. Al entrar pudo ver como su visión se estaba cumpliendo. Ser Barristan y Gusano Gris se hallaban combatiendo solos a los Hijos de la Arpía, espalda con espalda, superados completamente en número y heridos. Gusano Gris habia sido apuñalado en el hombro y su querido abuelo a penas podía mantenerse de pie por el corte en su pierna.

Hermione balanceó la espada en su mano y de un solo corte limpio tres cabezas rodaron por el piso incendiándose. Sus aliados cayeron agotados, pero aún continuaban con vida y ella habia ido hasta allá para asegurarse de que sobrevivieran a la trampa de las ratas cobardes. Dio una estocada con la espada de fuego y una columna de llamas inusualmente calientes y brillantes quemaron a un par.

Un Hijo de la Arpía recogió la espada de Ser Barristan e intentó apuñalar a sus aliados con ella, pero la Madre de Dragones, con su mano libre, envió un poco de magia de invierno para quitársela de las manos. Esta dio en el blanco, pero rebotó hasta tocar el suelo, donde se arremolinó en un pequeño torbellino helado que comenzó a crecer hasta tocar el techo.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos al ver como se formaba un gigante hecho de nieve y hielo, con un par de cuencas vacías como ojos que brillaban con algún tipo de neblina purpura. El gigante observó a los Hijos de la Arpía para luego darle una mirada a ella, y extendió su brazo para golpear a los hombres contra la pared con tanta fuerza que el ruido de los huesos rompiéndose fue repugnante. Hermione tuvo el deseo primario de correr, temerosa de lo que su poder sobre el invierno habia hecho, pero pronto recordó a sus aliados. Dio un paso hacia adelante para llegar hacia ellos, pero se detuvo cuando el gigante blanco habia avanzado. Cuando pensó que él la aplastaría como a una hormiga, este se arrodilló frente a ella mientras bajaba la cabeza.

—Dadora de Vida, Reina de la Magia, Emperatriz de Invierno, Reina de las Nieves—La Portadora de Tormentas se sorprendió aún más al oírlo hablar, si eso era posible. Su voz era chirriante, cómo un cristal rompiéndose, pero despues de todo, él estaba hecho de hielo y nieve como Eddarion.

—De pie… Kristoff—No tenía idea de cómo habia logrado pensar en un nombre para esa cosa que habia creado de la nada. Ni siquiera habia pensado en darle vida y allí estaba, ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso. Sus poderes estaban creciendo como le habia dicho Maggy, la Rana hace tanto, extendiéndose por la tierra con una enorme belleza, pero era una que el miedo destruiría si llegaba a temerle a su poder.

Con cuidado se acercó hacia sus aliados bajo la mirada del gigante, colocando su palma sobre las heridas de ambos para cauterizarlas gracias a su magia de fuego. Cuando intentó cargarlos para llevarlos a la gran pirámide, se dio cuenta de que sus brazos no tenían la fuerza, pero Kristoff la hizo a un lado con respeto y los levantó aún inconscientes.

Él asintió con la cabeza en su dirección mientras comenzaba a seguirla. No sabía si sentirse orgullosa o abrazar sus rodillas con miedo por crear a ese ser sin saber cómo. Justo cuando creyó que no podía ser un escalón más rara en el mundo sucedía eso.

Intentó ignorar todos los gritos de terror al abrirse paso por las calles para poner a Ser Barristan y Gusano Gris bajo cuidado médico, pero estos resonaron en sus oídos como si estuviesen golpeando un tambor justo sobre ellos. No solo Kristoff les aterraba, sino que continuaba sosteniendo la espada de fuego en su mano derecha, la cual brillaba tanto que causaba que todos se cubrieran los ojos, y que incendiaba los trozos de tela cercanos mientras exterminaba las sombras. Volteó con extrañeza al sentir una mirada particularmente poderosa sobre ella, y frunció el ceño al ver a un hombre y a una mujer vestidos completamente de rojo observándola con la boca abierta.

Le dio una mirada a su espada cuando esta había comenzado a sonar extrañamente, algo que no había hecho nunca antes. Hermione sacudió la cabeza en dirección hacia la pareja vestida de rojo y realizó un gesto con la mano hacia el otro lado de la calle.

—Por aquí, Kristoff—El suelo se estremeció ante los pasos del gigante de hielo.

—Madre, Reina de Hielo y Fuego—Parecía que, por ahora, la única capacidad de habla del ser helado era recitar e inventarle más títulos de los que ya tenía. Por algún motivo, la mirada de la pareja rojiza sobre ella causó que su corazón se estremeciera, y su espada comenzó a quemar la tierra. Estaban lejos de ella, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ver que el rubí en el cuello de la mujer parecía brillar de repente, mientras esta la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hermione apartó la mirada cuando la mujer había abierto la boca, como si una enorme revelación la hubiese golpeado de repente. Reanudó el viaje hacia la gran pirámide, sin tener idea de cómo demonios le explicaría a todos lo que había pasado y que ella de la nada había creado un gigante de hielo.

Por algún motivo, Reina de la Magia resonó en su cabeza como explicación. Debía ser cierto que tenía el alma congelada como para controlar el frío de tal manera.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Tuve un vació de escritora al escribir ciertas partes del capitulo así que solo salí a escuchar música para inspirarme. De pronto, recordé la escena donde Elsa crea a ese gigante de nieve para sacar a Anna de su castillo y no pude aguantar no ponerlo en la trama. Los poderes de Hermione están creciendo con el tiempo como le dijo Maggy, pero debe tener cuidado de temerles, eso solo lo empeorara.**

 **No quise matar a Ser Barristan, es el consejero más leal de la Reina y el Lord Comandante de su Guardia Real. Ella es una Reina Guerrera que cree en él, que piensa en el como los abuelos que no tuvo.**

 **Ya saben lo que piensa, prefiere morir antes de que el poder la corrompa algún día. No quise matar al anciano, que muriera en un callejón me pareció demasiado poco glorioso para alguien como él. Alargue su vida para que vea cumplido sus deseo, quizás, ver a Hermione sentada en el Trono de Hierro.**

 **Cuídense** **Lannisters, la Reina de Hielo y Fuego se acerca a Poniente por ustedes cada vez más poderosa.**


	5. Tormenta de Dolores

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO: Juego de Tronos no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hace la novela "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" del estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **The Queen of Ice and Fire**

 **Capitulo 5:**

 **Tormenta de Dolores**

* * *

La habitación estaba tan gélida y oscura como una cripta. Era una noche particularmente fría para todos en la ciudad, tan helada que podía vislumbrarse escarcha recubrir los edificios como un velo blanco que dejaba ver el invierno como nunca antes en ninguna parte del continente. La luna se alzaba maravillosamente sobre Meereen, tan hermosa y glacial que dolía verla, como ella.

Hermione permaneció sentada junto a la cama de Ser Barristan observándolo descansar, aliviada de ver como el pecho de su querido abuelo subía y bajaba. No deseaba pensar si quiera en lo que hubiera pasado de llegar un minuto más tarde. Quizás, a esas horas del día, ya no lo tendría a su lado.

La joven remojó un paño en agua helada y limpió el sudor en la frente de su querido abuelo mientras le apartaba el cabello canoso del rostro. El anciano abrió débilmente los ojos, apenas logrando mantenerse despierto unos cuantos minutos para verla. Él abrió la boca, pero Hermione lo obligó a beber un poco de agua para calmarle la fiebre y remojarle la garganta seca.

Missandei debía estar en las mismas condiciones que ella con Gusano Gris, quien se habia situado como su interés amoroso en el último tiempo. Le causaba alegría ver como la joven perdía poco a poco todos los miedos con los que habia crecido al ser una esclava, pero ella no tenía idea de cómo darle consejos amorosos cuando esta se los pedía. Se había enamorado de un hombre que tenía tres hijos con su propia hermana, el mismo que habia lisiado a su pequeño primo; era la mayor experta del mundo en amar al hombre correcto.

—No era seguro para usted presentarse allá—Ser Barristan dijo con la voz tan áspera como una lija, y ella se inclinó para acomodarle la almohada—. Debió dejarme morir con honor.

— ¿Qué clase de honor tiene morir en un callejón asesinado por carniceros ocultos tras mascaras? —Ella rió suavemente ante el anciano. Él le recordaba un poco al Caballero Dragón que conocía gracias a sus sueños, quien habia muerto a manos de asesinos mientras protegía a un Rey que lo habia insultado toda la vida. Aegon IV ni siquiera era digno de respirar el mismo aire que su hermano menor. Su querido abuelo no terminaría de la misma manera que su ancestro, se aseguraría de ello.

—Tendría el honor de morir sirviendo a mi Reina—Ser Barristan le dedicó una leve sonrisa mientras gemía en voz baja por el esfuerzo—. Podrían contar historias sobre eso.

—Viva y cuente esas historias usted mismo—La joven se puso de pie para besarle la mejilla, cubriéndolo con las mantas para mantenerlo caliente ante la noche fría—. Descanse, dulce caballero—él cerró los ojos y ella se retiró, cambiando inmediatamente su semblante dulce por uno feroz.

Hermione acarició sus manos mientras caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a la sala de audiencias, donde sabía que Hizdahr y Daario la esperaban para ver como actuarían ante la situación. Su Consejo Pequeño habia sido desgarrado por los Hijos de la Arpía. Ahora tan solo los tenía a ellos para brindarle apoyo mientras Gusano Gris y Ser Barristan se recuperaban bajo el cuidado de Missandei y Daenerys. Incluso sus hijos sabían que algo le habia sucedido a su abuelo, pero no deseaba ponerlos en peligro cuando esos cobardes la acechaban cada vez más cerca y más peligrosos.

—Abriré las fosas de luchas—Ella declaró desde lo alto de las escaleras al trono mientras descendía lentamente.

Habia cambiado su ropa por vestimentas más acordes a una Reina, pero que aún conservaban un poco su personalidad para permitirle movilidad en caso de entrar en una pelea. Consistía en un vestido azul oscuro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, con mangas tapándole solo la parte delantera de los brazos con detalles que asemejaban las escamas de un dragón. Estaba usando pantalones como siempre, esta vez de un color gris plateado con botas a juego. En su cuello, se hallaba un collar de plata con la forma de un dragón acurrucándose allí, como lo había hecho Rhaegon cuando era tan pequeño como un gato.

—La tradición puede acabar con los ataques de los Hijos de la Arpía—Hizdahr asintió con la cabeza solemnemente ante su resolución, ya que los dos hombres a su lado habian sido los principales interesados en abrir las fosas.

—No lo harán—Ella negó con la cabeza—. Cuando un perro se vuelve rabioso le lanzas un hueso.

—Podemos resguardarnos en el distrito de la pirámide—Daario se adelantó con su intensa mirada de seducción que tanto le recordaba a Oberyn—. Asegurarlo y usarlo como base de operaciones, luego limpiamos toda la ciudad, vecindario por vecindario, calle por calle, hasta que las ratas no tengan donde esconderse. Mi Reina, la próxima vez que decida saltar por un balcón para cortar cabezas me avisa para acompañarla.

—Prefiero la sugerencia anterior—Hermione negó con la cabeza por las palabras del hombre. No era como si corriese peligro lanzándose desde grandes alturas, era un dragón, y los dragones volaban—. Reúnan a los líderes de las grandes familias de Meereen y llévenlos a las catacumbas.

—Pero… yo soy el líder de mi familia mientras mi padre este enfermo—Hizdahr alzó las manos extrañado, pero ella hizo un gesto para evitar que los Inmaculados lo apresaran. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con los ojos entrecerrados, dándole el tipo de mirada que parecía atravesar el alma.

—No, él está limpio—La Portadora de Tormentas concluyó finalmente mientras el piso de piedra se estremecía por los pasos del gigante de nieve recién nacido acercándose por el pasillo, agachado para caber por él. Ella conocía lo suficiente al hombre como para saber que él y su familia eran honorables, y que no era precisamente un maestro en artimañas cuando era tan ingenuo como para creer en las buenas voluntades de los Amos de Yunkai.

Ella habia crecido en ese sentido, ya no confiaba, practicamente, en nadie más que en sus aliados más cercanos.

—Madre—Kristoff inclinó la cabeza mientras Hizdahr retrocedía por instinto, espantado. Ella misma tenía miedo de ver como el ser de hielo estaba con vida cuando ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer algo como eso. Le aterraba pensar que sus poderes estaban creciendo cada día, ya tenía suficiente con algunos tontos fanáticos que habian comenzado a verla como a una diosa entre mortales. No era una divinidad, tan solo era una mujer que habia nacido con un padre que representaba al fuego y una madre que era hielo.

—Quedate aquí e hiberna—Ella alzó las manos frente al gigante apaciguadoramente, y este abrazó sus rodillas mientras se convertía en una estatua de hielo sentada en una esquina. La neblina purpura desapareció de sus ojos y este dejó de moverse—. No preguntes, no tengo idea como… solo pasó—añadió torpemente al ver la ceja alzada de Daario. Él parecía ser la única que persona que se acercaba más a ella mediante la magia crecía o manifestaba su poder. Parecía encontrar que eso la hacía única en el mundo.

Pronto recordó el motivo de porque estaba allí, y sus pies congelaron el piso a cada paso mientras caminaba hacia las catacumbas con determinación y rabia. No se habian tardado en reunir a los jefes de las familias en la oscuridad de la base de la pirámide, con Hizdahr siendo el único que se libraría del castigo.

Los Inmaculados iluminaron la bóveda con un par de antorchas a penas capaces de abarcar un pequeño tramo, pero era más que suficiente para ella.

— _Caminen_ —Alzó una mano hacia la oscuridad.

— _Los dragones no están aquí para amenazarnos, ni siquiera puede controlarlos_ —Un hombre habló para burlarse de ella, pero avanzó hasta la oscuridad al ristre de la lanza de los Inmaculados como la rata cobarde que en verdad era.

— _No es a ellos a quien deben temerle ahora, créanme_ —Hermione se burló mientras apretaba los puños, tan solo en su mente la imagen de Ser Barristan y Gusano Gris rodeados de Hijos de la Arpía a punto de ser asesinados—. Déjenme con ellos—giró hacia Daario, reprimiendo la rabia un par de segundos más—. Dije déjenme—apretó la mandíbula, y el fuego de las antorchas aulló mientras crecía tanto que comenzó a quemar el techo de las catacumbas.

Sus aliados practicamente salieron corriendo, menos Daario, quien comenzó a silbar despreocupadamente mientras salía con un guiño, y pudo escuchar como él le decía a alguien que al menos una de las cabezas de las grandes familias moriría esa noche. El fuego, para ella, era mucho más difícil que controlar el hielo. Necesitaba gran parte de su concentración controlar una llama que no habia creado ella misma, pero estaba tan furiosa por lo que le habian hecho a su querido abuelo que lo facilitaba todo.

Un hombre avanzó hacia ella para moverla de su camino y salir de allí, seguramente creyendo que era tan solo una simple mujer desarmada. La mayoría de las personas, en especial sus enemigos, continuaban creyendo que las historias sobre su magia tan solo eran invenciones, y que los extraños eventos del clima eran señales de disconformidad de los dioses hacia la Reina Dragón.

Habian crecido pensando que les pertenecía el mundo al ser dueños de vidas de esclavos, pero ella les haría ver cuán insinuantes eran en realidad. Sus enemigos aprenderían a temerle como a un verdadero dragón.

Todos los que se atrevieran a desafiarla morirían gritando.

Hermione alzó una mano frente a ella y el hombre fue empujado hacia el piso por blanca neblina helada llena de copos de nieve. Sonrió macabramente cuando los hombres habian comenzado a alejarse de ella con los ojos abiertos.

— _¿Quién es inocente aquí? Tal vez todos lo sean, tal vez ninguno. Planeaba mostrarles misericordia y justicia gracias al consejo de Ser Barristan, pero ahora él está en una cama convaleciente gracias a ella. Hubiera muerto porque yo les brinde piedad. Ahora me doy cuenta cuan ingenua fui, y mi piedad se acabó_ —solo pudo recordar a su querido abuelo postrado en una cama con la pierna herida y a Gusano Gris en las mismas condiciones, casi asesinados por carniceros cobardes ocultos tras mascaras—. _No es sencillo controlar tanto poder, menos aun cuando crece cada día. Quizás deba dejarlo salir todo para averiguar quién esta detrás de los Hijos de la Arpía. Quizás deba matar a cada uno de ustedes para acabar el problema de raíz, pero les daré una pequeña oportunidad. Quien sea capaz de eludirme y escapar puede hacerlo._

La Portadora de Tormentas observó a los hombres con altivez, esperando que alguno cayera en la trampa. Solo golpeó su talón contra el piso cuando un hombre habia sacado de la manga de su traje una daga oculta y habia corrido hacia ella con confianza, pero esta murió completamente cuando cuerdas de hielo le habian rodeado el abdomen y atado contra un pilar que habia aparecido gracias a su magia a mitad de camino entre ella y el grupo.

— _¡Lo prometió!_ —El hombre gritó mientras forcejeaba para liberarse, y los demás retrocedieron por instinto al verla sujetar entre las manos a una de las antorchas mientras se acercaba al varón.

— _Mentí_ —Ella se burló con una sonrisa ligera, la cual mantuvo mientras le prendía fuego al hombre en la pira improvisada—. _Todos los que se atrevan a desafiarme morirán gritando, recuérdenlo muy bien_ —volteó hacia el resto de los líderes de las grandes familias de Meereen antes de comenzar a subir los escalones para regresar a su habitación.

Ahora entendía que el honor de la Casa Stark tan solo era bueno para gobernar a su pueblo, pero que no servía de nada tratándose con sus enemigos. Su tío habia sido decapitado por mantener el honor despues de todo, y su gobierno no terminaría como él. Debía aprender cuando demostrar misericordia o crueldad como una verdadera Reina. Debía escuchar más a sus consejeros y dejar de ser tan necia si podía. Era una Reina ahora y la crueldad ocasional formaba parte del reinado de cualquier gobernante.

Levantó la mirada con una sonrisa al escuchar los gritos de agonía del hombre mientras el fuego terminaba de rodearlo por completo. Fuego y Sangre era el lema de la Casa Targaryen, y sus enemigos conocerían de primera mano que significaba.

* * *

Hermione parpadeó lentamente en dirección hacia sus hijos, específicamente observando a Aemon, quien le devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas. Su primogénito era tan testarudo y orgulloso como su padre. Se parecía demasiado a Jaime para su gusto, heredando su fuerte y masculina mandíbula ademas de su complexión fuerte y porte.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes? —Aemon realizó un puchero otra vez bajo la mirada aburrida de Rhaegar, quien levantó la vista desde su lectura para rodar los ojos por la actitud de su hermano mayor.

—Ya te he dicho que es peligroso.

— ¡Pero quiero ver a los hombres pelear!

Ella suspiró ante eso, rodando los ojos de la misma manera en que lo hacía su hijo menor. Aemon deseaba ser un guerrero de la misma talla de su tocayo, buscando incasablemente aprender a pelear de cualquier manera, pero era tan pequeño que apenas podía sostener una espada de práctica con las manos.

—Eres demasiado pequeño para ver la muerte de primera mano. Ni siquiera yo quiero ir, hijo.

Hizdahr habia hecho los preparativos para el inicio de la temporada de luchas, la cual la obligaba como Reina a asistir a los peores reñideros por una razón tonta que ya se le habia olvidado. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era ver como idiotas se masacraban entre sí, pero de esa manera solo debía esperar que los Hijos de la Arpía salieran de sus asquerosas cuevas para acabar con el problema de raíz.

— ¡Mamá! Jamás salimos de la gran pirámide, quiero verlos luchar. Además, iré contigo.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial ver a idiotas masacrándose por diversión? —Rhaegar preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Parecía ser que su hijo menor habia nacido de luto como su abuelo, según las historia de Ser Barristan. La única diferencia entre su padre y su hijo eran los ojos grises de la sangre del lobo.

—Cierra la boca, sabelotodo—Aemon alzó el puño amenazadoramente hacia su hermano menor, quien bufó por la situación con fastidio. La mayoría del tiempo estaban discutiendo entre sí como gatos y perros y gatos por sus personalidades tan distintas—. A tu perfumado trasero le molesta que yo sea el más guapo.

—Somos gemelos practicamente, ambos somos idénticos. Visenya es la única que no se parece a nosotros—Rhaegar señaló con elocuencia ante la presencia de su madre, reprimiendo las maldiciones que ya habia escuchado salir de su boca al discutir con su hermano.

—Se parecen tanto a su padre—Hermione murmuró apreciativamente, cerrando los ojos para alejar de una patada todo recuerdo de Jaime. Lo único bueno que habia salido de su relación con él era su pequeño dragón de tres cabezas—. ¡¿Quién te enseño ese lenguaje?! —exclamó al percatarse de las palabras de su hijo, quien se ruborizó y observó el piso despues de darle una mala mirada a su hermano.

—Escuchamos a Daario—Aemon admitió mientras ella ensombrecía su mirada, prometiéndose reprender al hombre por no medir sus palabras junto a niños pequeños que absorbían todo lo que oían como parte de ellos—. ¿Mamá? —Suavizó la mirada por el tono de su hijo—. ¿Por qué jamás hablas de nuestro padre?

La Portadora de Tormentas observó el piso con los labios ligeramente separados, sentándose por instinto en el sillón donde estaba Rhaegar con un libro pesado en el regazo. Ya tenían la suficiente edad como para comprender las cosas y preguntarse donde estaba su progenitor ausente. Ella nunca les hablaba acerca de su padre. Cuando estos habian preguntado, ella habia eludido el tema ¿Cómo podría verlos y decirles que él llevaba a la cama a su hermana? ¿Cómo les diría que habian tenido tres hermanos que a la misma vez eran sus primos? Era mejor que permanecieran ignorantes en lugar de comprender la cruda verdad.

Ademas, le aterraba pensar que al enterarse del incesto, alguno de los dos podría fijarse en Visenya románticamente. La Casa Targaryen habia sido erguida sobre el incesto, pero pensar que sus pequeños terminaran teniendo sexo le aterraba más que perder el control de sus emociones y devastar ciudades enteras a base de tormentas.

—Él no es nuestro padre, no tenemos padre—Su hijo menor exclamó con el ceño fruncido, alcanzando la mano de su madre para brindarle paz y consuelo. A veces olvidaba que ellos ya tenían más de tres años, acercándose rápidamente a los cuatro—. Soy Rhaegar de la Tormenta de la Casa Targaryen, de la sangre del dragón, de la sangre de hielo y fuego. Soy un dragón no un león—la observó con la vista baja—. Él no es nadie para nosotros, te dejó por una puta.

—No hables así—Era cierto, pero no queria oír a su pequeño hijo hablar de esa manera tan vulgar, menos cuando aún le costaba pronunciar algunas palabras. Él era el más inteligente de los tres, el más capacitado para entender antes que sus hermanos. Frunció el ceño al caer en cuenta de que no debería saber quién era su padre.

—Las personas hablan de como la Reina Dragón ama a un León Dorado que prefiere… —Rhaegar apretó los labios bajo su mano cuando ella le habia cubierto la boca para que no continuara. Él lo entendía a la perfección a pesar de su corta edad, porque él era mucho más maduro que sus dos hermanos combinados. Aemon solo tenía cara de no tener idea de que hablaban los dos.

—Está bien, pequeño dragón—Ella susurró con una triste sonrisa, pero él negó con la cabeza con las mejillas rojas. No estaba defendiendo a ese idiota incestuoso, jamás lo haría, solo deseaba ver a sus hijos felices.

—No lo está, mamá. Jaime Lannister no es nada para mí, ni ahora ni nunca. Soy Rhaegar Targaryen, hermano de dragones.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —Aemon exclamó, ya harto de ser dejado de lado. Él era un olvidadizo de primera categoría, por suerte Rhaegar parecía tener una memoria perfecta para recordar todo lo que leía.

—De unicornios, genio—Su hijo menor rodó los orbes plateados.

— ¿Saben? —Hermione preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras alzaba a su primogénito para sentarlo junto a su hermano—. Una vez una mujer me dijo que tendrían tres hijos, un dragón de tres cabezas con un rugido tan poderoso que haría estremecer al mundo.

Ella estiró las mejillas de cada uno con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Dónde está Nya? —Aemon olfateó, por fin percatándose que su hermana no estaba allí.

—Cuidando al abuelo junto a tía Dany, escuchan historias sobre nuestro abuelo—Rhaegar respondió monótonamente—. Siempre me ha gustado tu collar, mamá—el murmuró con la vista fija en el collar de plata en su cuello, un dragón de tres cabezas.

—Me lo obsequió un pequeño león, el único bueno—Ella acarició la mejilla de su hijo mientras se ponía de pie, sabiendo que él entendería el mensaje. Ya era hora de partir hacia los reñideros con su séquito de acompañantes reales—. Cuida que tu hermano no se meta en problemas—le susurró al oído mientras le daba un beso. Normalmente debería ser Aemon el protector de sus hermanos menores, pero él vivía metiéndose en problemas. Rhaegar era el calmado y el inteligente, un dragón silencioso como lo llamaban.

Hermione besó a Aemon de la misma manera antes de partir, cerrando los ojos para darse las fuerzas de soportar idiotas masacrándose en su "honor". Ella misma era una asesina experimentada, con exóticas formas de matar que nadie más en el mundo tenía. No se arrepentía en nada de quemar vivo a ese hombre, y de sentir placer al escucharlo gritar.

Cambió su traje a uno similar al azul, pero esta vez de color rojo oscuro como el dragón tricéfalo de su Casa, con pantalones grises para representar a los Stark. Obligó a Daario a permanecer en la gran pirámide como castigo por enseñarles maldiciones a sus hijos, despues de todo, él habia sido el consejero quien más la habia alentado a abrir las fosas por sus anteriores años de servicio en ellas.

Hizdahr y algunos Inmaculados eran los únicos que la acompañarían a presenciar la matanza, él siendo quien le informaba acerca de las tradiciones de Meereen porque debía admitir que era una completa ignorante de las tradiciones de la ciudad.

—Al menos finja que disfruta de las peleas, deles ese honor. El hombre que triunfe aquí tendrá la oportunidad de probar su valor luchando en su nombre en la gran fosa. Allí, deberá actuar como una Reina en todo el sentido de la palabra—El hombre le recomendó mientras llegaban a un pequeño reñidero, acercándose al palco preparado especialmente para ellos.

—Soportar los grandes juegos será lo suficientemente malo para mí, no fuerce la situación.

—Por generaciones, en los días antes a los grandes juegos, ha sido costumbre que nuestro gobernante visite las fosas menores y darle a los luchadores el honor de su presencia.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras tomaba asiento junto a Hizdahr, observando con el ceño fruncido a los luchadores que comenzaban a salir al campo. Ella habia presenciado tan solo la mitad de un torneo en Poniente, ya que habia tenido la magnífica idea de disfrazarse de caballero para arrancarle la cabeza al hombre que habia asesinado a sus hermanos siendo tan solo bebés. Pero ese lugar no era Poniente, no respetarían las reglas de la caballería para nada.

—Majestad, noble Hizdahr—Un hombre se adelantó corriendo hacia ella para inclinar la cabeza mientras los luchadores tomaban posiciones—. Nos honran a todos.

El hombre corrió a enderezar a los combatientes de inmediato para darle una buena impresión. Alzaron las armas hacia un lado para recitar el juramento de honor antes de cada lucha.

—Peleamos y morimos por su gloria, Reina Dragón.

Suspiró con incomodidad cuando comenzaron el combate, y se percató que todos a su alrededor parecían bastante interesados en ver como se masacraban. Intentó ignorar los sonidos agónicos y el choque de las espadas concentrándose en la brisa, pero su atención fue llamada inevitablemente cuando un hombre le habia cortado el cuello a otro justo frente a ella.

—Ya es suficiente—Hermione se puso de pie cuando el mismo hombre le habia cortado la pierna a otro indefenso que intentaba escapar. Casi no podía creer que ella hubiese aceptado que eso sucediera.

—Majestad, es tradición que la Reina se quede hasta que alguien resulte victorioso.

—Suficientes han muerto—Ella replicó con la mandíbula ligeramente apretada mientras volteaba para irse de allí. No sabía cómo su pequeño Aemon habia deseado ver esa matanza.

Giró sobre sus talones con extrañeza al escuchar las fuertes aclamaciones, viendo inmediatamente como un guerrero se abria paso sin ser llamado. Abrió los ojos cuando este le habia dado un golpe al dueño de la fosa para comenzar a derrotar a los demás con facilidad. Ella se acercó con los ojos abiertos. Esa manera de luchar y la ropa le recordaban a alguien que ella conocía muy bien.

Los Inmaculados alzaron sus lanzas cuando el hombre se habia acercado al palco para quitarse el casco. Era Ser Jorah, de regreso en su ciudad cuando lo habia desterrado por traición hacia ella y la sangre de su sangre. Otra vez agradecía que Daenerys no estuviese allí para verlo de regreso, le ahorraría el dolor tanto como pudiera.

—Aléjenlo de mi vista—Ella declaró finalmente, volteando para irse y no ver más la cara del oso.

—Majestad, por favor—Ser Jorah la llamó, pero ella no estaba de humor como para escuchar escusas. Solo queria regresar a la pirámide y estar con sus hijos, o tal vez dormir una noche completa despues de tanto tiempo—. ¡Necesito un momento de su tiempo! ¡Le he traído un regalo!

— ¡Es cierto! —La joven se detuvo inmediatamente y volteó con los ojos abiertos, conociendo muy bien esa voz, la cual no habia escuchado en años. Tyrion estaba allí, sucio y encadenado, con una enorme cicatriz en el rostro que no tenía en Invernalia. El pequeño león sin duda habia conocido mejores días—. Es bueno verte despues de tanto… hermana—le dio una mirada al collar en su cuello, el cual él le habia regalado antes de que se casara con Jaime.

No tenía idea de porque alguien como Tyrion estaría en Meereen cuando habría podido elegir cualquier lugar del mundo para huir despues de asesinar al maldito de su padre. Él era el único Lannister que permitiría continuar con vida despues de verlo siquiera, era el único diferente en su familia.

Odiaba a los leones con toda la fuerza de su alma, específicamente a Cersei. La razón por la cual no dormía en las noches eran sus sueños repletos de formas de hacerla sufrir, pero la que ganaba por un gran trecho era obligarla a ver como sus hijos morían quemados. Le importaba un demonio que Tommen y Myrcella fueran niños dulces y pacíficos, lo único que queria era ver a la puta rompiéndose en mil pedazos a sus pies. Solo despues de quitarle todo en la vida la mataría, muy lenta y dolorosamente, y les daría su asqueroso cuerpo a los perros para que la devoraran.

No quedaría nada de Cersei Lannister. Ella se aseguraría de destruirla en todas la formas posibles para que ni siquiera su recuerdo quedara en la mente de los ciudadanos de Poniente. Las palabras de Maggy la aliviaban un poco, quien le habia dicho que ella destruiría a la mujer que más odiara en la vida porque era más joven y muchísimo más bella, y la mujer que más odiaba era Cersei.

—Llévenlos a la pirámide—Hermione observó a Hizdahr despues de unos momentos, dándole la espalda a todos mientras se marchaba con prisa por la entrada del reñidero sin esperar a nadie, y cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia de la mirada juzgadora de la gente comenzó a correr. Frente a ellos debía aparentar ser una Reina autoritaria y elegante, pero sin que nadie la mirara podía ser ella misma.

Reunió la magia de fuego en sus palmas antes de lanzarla a la superficie con toda su fuerza, alzando una pierna en el aire al alzar el vuelo en dirección a sus hijos para prepararlos y a ella misma. Tenía que saber porque Tyrion estaba allí, y debía resolver que haría con Ser Jorah cuando este habia regresado testarudamente a Meereen cuando ella lo habia desterrado.

Que él le hubiese dicho que la amaba antes de irse resonó en su cabeza como explicación.

La Madre de Dragones aterrizó con fuerza en el balcón de su habitación, alertando a Rhaegar otra vez. Aemon estaba dormido desordenadamente sobre su pequeña cama, con el vientre al descubierto y la boca abierta babeando mientras abrazaba a Rhaenyra con un gemido. Su pequeño sabio continuaba leyendo. Era demasiado inteligente para un niño pequeño, y ella no podía evitar que comenzara a entender el mundo. Él ya comprendía las peores cosas que existían, algo que le disgustaba de sobremanera.

Ella suspiró y cubrió a su hijo mayor con una manta mientras la loba huargo abria los ojos. Hermione acarició al emblema de la Casa Stark con una pequeña sonrisa, practicamente era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su familia, lo único que permanecía con ella latente. En nadie confiaba tanto como en Rhaenyra para mantener seguros a sus pequeños trillizos de la Tormenta.

—Eres una buena chica.

— ¿Mamá? —Rhaegar dejó de lado el libro que debía pesar más que él para acercarse a su progenitora. Agradecía su inteligencia, la cual sacaba de problemas a su hermano mayor cuando este tenía la genial idea de jugar travesuras a las cocineras.

—Tu tío está aquí.

— ¿Tío?

—El hermano menor de tu padre—Ella le acarició la mejilla a su pequeño, quien inmediatamente frunció el ceño por la mención de Jaime—. No sientas odio rencor, no quiero verte resentido. Él no importa, me importas tú, hijo. Eres demasiado joven como para odiar.

—Lo odio, él nos dejó. A él no le importamos nada, tu sola nos tuviste. En lo que a mí concierne yo jamás he tenido padre.

La joven bajó la mirada con un suspiro. Jaime no le importaba, le importaban sus hijos como nada más en el mundo. No queria ver a ninguno de ellos sintiendo emociones tan negativas como el odio. Rhaegar era demasiado maduro, más que la mayoría de las personas que conocía, como si en tres años hubiera crecido tres décadas. Era un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, prácticamente un bebé.

Al menos Aemon y Visenya eran niños aún.

Ella se puso de pie y le besó la cabellera plateada, evitando verlo para no recordar a su padre, sus dos hijos se parecían demasiado, físicamente, a Jaime. Debía pensar que haría con Tyrion y Jorah y necesitaba planearlo rápido, y la mejor idea que tuvo era consultarlo con los mayores afectados por la situación. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su querido abuelo con un suspiro, y sonrió un poco al ver a Visenya jugueteando con él.

—Ser Barristan—Hermione inclinó la cabeza al entrar, disfrutando de verlo ya más sano, con su hija en el regazo. Debía estar contándole historias acerca del Príncipe Dragón, su abuelo—. Dany—le dio una mirada a su tía mientras cruzaba las manos sobre el regazo al sentarse en una silla.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Su tía era inteligente, sabía que algo sucedía. Ambas tenían practicamente la misma edad y costaba creer que ella fuese la hermana de su padre. Era la hija del Rey Loco, pero el Trono de Hierro le pertenecía a ella por ser la última descendiente viva de Rhaegar Targaryen, quien debía haberse sentado en el trono originalmente.

—Tyrion Lannister está aquí para verme—La Madre de Dragones admitió en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño cuando su tía habia abierto los ojos como platos—y viene con Ser Jorah—eso solo empeoró la reacción de la mujer, quien después de enterarse de la traición del oso habia comenzado sentir resentimiento por él. Ella no la culpaba, solo una carta de Jorah habia bastado para comenzar la serie de eventos que habian terminado con su esposo e hijo muerto—. Tyrion no es como el resto de su familia, siempre fue abusado por Tywin y Cersei. Es el único Lannister en el mundo que debe compartir nuestro deseo de venganza contra los Lannister. Esta aquí por algo, lo sé.

— ¿Un Lannister está en Meereen? —Daenerys arrastró las palabras sin creerlo, sus puños estaban apretados—. Jorah está en Meereen.

—Tyrion es diferente, yo… siento que no vino aquí precisamente porque desea ser decapitado—Hermione se burló ligeramente porque sabía que el pequeño león era astuto, tan inteligente como Rhaegar—. Cualquier hombre que haya asesinado a Tywin Lannister merece mi tiempo.

—Jorah… —Su tía murmuró con la vista en el piso, sus ojos brillaban con resentimiento y dolor.

—No sé que hacer con él.

—Majestad, están aquí para verla—Missandei dijo desde la puerta con respeto, y ella se puso de pie para besar la cabeza de su hija y la de Ser Barristan para despedirse de ambos. Daenerys la siguió por instinto, necesitando ver al oso despues de no haber estado presente cuando ella lo habia exiliado.

Hermione tomó asiento en su trono mientras cruzaba las manos sobre el regazo con elegancia, habia aprendido a verse como una mujer pacífica y grácil para aparentar ser una Reina perfecta. Missandei y su tía se posicionaron tras ella mientras los hombres entraban, con Ser Jorah dándole una mirada adolorida todo el tiempo. A penas podía mantenerse firme por el recuerdo de él diciéndole que la amaba.

—Majestad, quiero decirle que…

—No es a mí a quien debes darle explicaciones—Ella lo interrumpió rápidamente, dándole una mirada sobre el hombro a Daenerys—. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Tyrion?

— ¿Por qué tu estas aquí, Hermione? La última vez que te vi estabas camino a Desembarco del Rey para casarte con mi hermano. Despues escuche una hermosa historia, que tú sola casi destruyes la ciudad y asesinas a Joffrey. Deberías haberlo hecho, les hubieras ahorrado años de sufrimiento a todos.

— ¿Cómo sé que no estás aquí para espiarme? Las personas cambian con los años, quizás hayas decidido servirle a la Casa Lannister llevando a Poniente a los herederos de Roca Casterly. En ese caso, podría matarte para hacerle pagar a tu familia lo que ha hecho con la mía.

— ¿Quieres venganza contra los Lannister? Maté a mi madre, Joanna Lannister, el día en que nací. Maté a mi padre, Tywin Lannister, de un flechazo en el corazón. Soy el mayor asesino de Lannister de nuestro tiempo.

— ¿Solo por eso debería dejarte vivir, porque asesinaste a tus padres? —Ella preguntó irónicamente. Casi no podía creer que él fuese el mismo pequeño hombre sarcástico que habia conocido en Invernalia—. ¿A qué has venido a Meereen? Sabes la clase de persona que soy y lo que quiero, y sabes que entre ello esta ver Roca Casterly arder.

—Tambien ver la cabeza de mi hermana en una lanza—Tyrion añadió, pero era completamente cierto. Queria destruir a la puta en todas las formas en que se pudiera destruir a alguien—. Vine a ofrecerte mi servicio.

— ¿Y por qué yo debería tomarlo?—Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con una pequeña sonrisa de sorpresa. No podía creer que él hubiera cruzado la mitad del mundo para aconsejarla en sus decisiones como Reina. Tyrion suspiró antes de hablar.

—Cuando era más joven escuche la historia de una niña nacida en medio de una guerra causada por sus propios padres, entre sangre y rosas azules con el aroma a sal y humo en el aire bajo una estrella sangrante. Su tío la mantuvo en Invernalia para protegerla de todos quienes buscaban asesinarla por el apellido que llevaba. No tenía riquezas, tierras, ejércitos o los bienes que alguna vez habia ostentado su Casa, solo tenía una familia amorosa de su lado. Se creyó que al apartarla del mundo no conllevaría un gran peligro para las grandes familias, era una mujer, y se creyó que eso sería todo. Pero años despues, escuché la historia de que esa pequeña niña habia logrado despertar al poder más grande dormido por milenos, el mismo día en que una estrella tan azul como el invierno cruzó los cielos. Se creyó que era imposible y todos los que se atrevían a mencionarlo fueron tomados como locos. Finalmente fue vendida al hombre que habia asesinado a su abuelo, y se creyó que eso sería todo. Unos años despues, el hombre mejor informado que conozco me dijo que esa chica con fama de bruja, sin riquezas, tierras o ejércitos habia conseguido todo eso después de cruzar el mundo en un brevísimo plazo de tiempo, ademas de tres dragones, incluido un dragón que se creía ser una leyenda. Él pensaba que era nuestra última oportunidad de erigir un mundo mejor, y… creo que yo tambien lo creo.

Hermione observó al pequeño hombre en shock, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos. Tyrion no era la clase de hombre que creyera en alguien con facilidad, y la manera en que habia hablado de su vida habia logrado sorprenderla.

—Cuando serví como Mano del Rey me fue muy bien considerando que el Rey en cuestión prefería torturar animales a gobernar a su pueblo. Me desenvolvería mucho mejor asesorando a una Reina digna de tal nombre, si es lo que eres.

—Muy bien—Ella dijo finalmente, observando a su tía por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Qué debo hacer con él? —Miró a Jorah, tomando en cuenta la triste mirada de Daenerys para el hombre—. Jure que lo mataría si regresaba.

—Lo sé—Tyrion asintió con la cabeza, dando un par de pasos hacia adelante—. No recuerdo haber visto a un hombre cuerdo tan devoto como lo es para servirte, afirma que mataría por ti y moriría por ti. Nada de cuanto he visto me daría motivos para dudar de él.

—Aun así la traicionó a ella, por ende me traicionó a mí—La Madre de Dragones observó a su tía—. Tuvo muchas oportunidades para confesar, pero no lo hizo hasta verse obligado.

—Te adora, está enamorado de ti, creo. Era una verdad incómoda para alguien que sabe que fuiste criada por los Stark. Creo que no confió en que dejarías el honor de lado para perdonarlo. Una Reina que asesina a sus devotos no es una Reina que inspire devoción, y necesitaras mucha para reinar Poniente.

—Kristoff—Hermione pronunció con firmeza, pero sus ojos debían estar vidriosos por la sensación húmeda en ellos. El piso se estremeció cuando la estatua de hielo en un rincón de la habitación habia comenzado a tomar vida otra vez, alzándose con forma humanoide sobre los hombres.

Era algo nuevo de ver para Jorah solamente, pero Tyrion parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—Madre.

—Expúlsalo de la ciudad—Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el oso despues de compartir un par de susurros con su tía, quien le dio su aprobación para hacerlo. Ser Jorah observó al gigante de hielo y luego a ella, viéndola como la verdadera Emperatriz de Invierno.

—No es necesario—Él dijo despues de darle una última mirada de anhelo, y salió de la sala por su propia voluntad.

— ¿Fama de bruja? —Hermione preguntó sarcásticamente mientras se ponía de pie, haciendole un gesto con la mano al gigante de nieve para que regresara a su estado pasivo—. Si querías una historia de magia, acabas de conseguir algo mucho más grande—le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera de regreso a su habitación, limpiando de sus ojos las lágrimas con la mano.

Podía escuchar los pasos suaves de Tyrion tras ella mientras caminaba por los corredores de la pirámide. Debía hablar con él en privado, preguntarle en concreto porque habia viajado hasta Meereen despues de verlo, por medio de la magia, en los calabozos de la Fortaleza Roja.

Rhaegar continuaba leyendo en el mismo lugar donde lo dejo, tan silencioso como una estatua mientras bebía cada palabra con la mirada. Aemon habia llegado a una posición bastante interesante para dormir, con los pies apoyados en la pared mientras la cabeza le colgaba de la cama al babear, abrazando la manta que habia puesto para cubrirlo. Sus dos hijos eran tan diferentes como hielo y fuego, pero tan parecidos al mismo tiempo.

Su hijo menor alzó la mirada desde su lectura e inclinó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba a su lado. Parpadeó lentamente, como si buscara entender algo, y ella casi pudo ver los engranes girar en su pequeña cabeza. Finalmente, se puso de pie arrojando el libro al piso.

— ¿Él es el hermano del bastar…?

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no hables así! —Hermione exclamó acaloradamente, cubriendo su rostro con vergüenza. Estaba segura de que hubiera dicho una mala palabra si ella no lo hubiera frenado. Aemon se cayó de la cama con un gemido, frotándose los ojos somnolientos con debilidad.

— ¿Mamá? —Preguntó en voz baja, parpadeando para adaptar sus ojos púrpuras a la luz—. ¡Hombrecito! —exclamó apuntando a Tyrion. Ellos nunca salían de la pirámide para su propia seguridad, y ver a su pequeño tío debía ser toda una novedad.

—El hombrecito es tu tío, idiota—Rhaegar escupió con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— ¿Tío?

—Aemon, ve con tu hermana—La Portadora de Tormentas rodó los ojos, y su primogénito trepó sobre la espalda de la pobre Rhaenyra y le jaló las orejas para despertarla, como si fueran las riendas de un caballo—. Tu tambien—le dio una mirada a Rhaegar, quien le enseñaba la lengua a su hermano—. No quiero quejas, es un conversación para adultos—le dio un pequeño empujón para que se largara, pero su loba lo atrapó por la ropa y se lo llevó pataleando de ahí.

Ella tomó asiento con un suspiro en el comedor de su habitación, donde habia un espacio delimitado para comer a solas cuando lo deseara. Las cocineras siempre mantenían un poco de comida y vino allí para su comodidad, pero siempre debía vigilarlo porque Aemon estaba en la etapa de creer que todo comestible era apropiado para su edad.

—Se parecen a Jaime—Tyrion murmuró mientras trepaba a la silla a su lado, inmediatamente alcanzando el vino.

—Más de lo que me gustaría—Ella apretó los labios por el recuerdo del hombre que amaba como una idiota—. No hablaría frente a Rhaegar, pareciera que tiene la madurez mental de un hombre de treinta años—en parte culpaba a Daario por ello, porque el hombre no media sus palabras frente a niños pequeños que absorbían todo lo que veían y escuchaban como una esponja.

—La última vez que nos vimos eras una chica salvaje y grosera que disfrutaba golpeando a los hombres—Él le dio una mirada apreciativa—. Ahora eres una Reina. Tus amigos pueden matarme si consideran que soy una amenaza para ti, tu pueblo te adora.

—No te matare y ellos tampoco lo harán—La joven suspiró al ver como Tyrion se llenaba de vino. Habia un aura diferente en él, pero continuaba siendo un ebrio de primera categoría—. Eso es lo que hubiera hecho Aerys, y no soy él.

—Años despues aquí estamos, dos terribles hijos de dos terribles padres.

— ¿Mi padre era terrible? Creo que el hecho de que todas las mujeres de Poniente fantasearan con él aun estando muerto dice muchas cosas acerca de cómo fue. Además, no soy tan terrible como espera la mayoría, al menos no con las buenas personas.

—Quiero ver si como Reina eres la clase correcta de terrible—Habia olvidado lo que se sentía escuchar la lógica de Tyrion, asi que solo alzó una ceja—. La clase de terrible que evita que su pueblo lo sea aún más.

—Reabrí las fosas de lucha porque estaba demasiado molesta. Unos cobardes enmascarados atacaron a Ser Barristan en un callejón, hubiera muerto si no hubiese llegado a tiempo para salvarlo. Bajo mi régimen la matanza se convertirá en entretenimiento una vez más. Eso es algo terrible.

—Eso es ser prudente—Tyrion replicó, dándole otro trago al vino—. Cada Rey ha enfrentado oposición a su gobierno, en tu caso son esos… cobardes enmascarados. Pero has sabido cómo controlar la situación. Hay esperanza en la ciudad, y el pueblo te ama porque sabes tomar buenas decisiones que mejoren su vida. Has jurado protegerlos y pelear a su lado como una igual, algo que cualquier Rey no haría. Varys quizás tenías razón acerca de ti.

— ¿Varys?

—Él me convenció de venir a buscarte. Era mi compañero de viaje antes de que Ser Jorah consiguiera ese puesto para sí mismo.

— ¿Confías en él?

—Sí, extrañamente. Tal vez sea la única persona en el mundo en quien confió, excepto por mi hermano—Hermione le arrebató el vino de las manos para servirse ella misma ante la mención del león.

—El hermano que mató a mi abuelo, el que empujó a mi primo por la ventana de una torre porque lo vio follando por atrás a la puta de su hermana.

—Jaime te ama.

—Eso no cambia que Bran jamás volverá a caminar otra vez gracias a él.

—Brandon y Rickon Stark están muertos—Tyrion levantó la mirada al oírla hablar como si ellos viviesen.

—Mis primos no están muertos, lo sé, los he visto—Ella añadió con la mandíbula ligeramente apretada—. No sé qué clase de cosas habrá hecho el cobarde Theon, pero él no los mató. Bran esta Más allá del Muro convirtiéndose en un Cuervo de Tres Ojos.

—Cuervo de Tres Ojos—Tyrion asintió con la cabeza, burlándose de ella como si estuviese diciendo locuras.

—La magia existe en el mundo, existía milenios antes de la llegada de los Primeros Hombres a Poniente. Los Niños del Bosque eran felices en su tierra hasta que fueron invadidos. Algunos nacían con la capacidad de meter su conciencia en el cuerpo de un animal, se llamaban huargos. Sus sabios se llamaban verdevidentes, capaces de ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro, su poder más temido—Hermione recargó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla. Había aprendido todo eso despues de leer por horas, encerrada en las tiendas del campamento de Robb cuando estaba embarazada—. Con el tiempo ese poder pasó a los Primeros Hombres por sangre, y aún en nuestros tiempos pervive. Es muy raro que nazca un huargo, mucho más un verdevidente.

—Es una hermosa lección de historia de la magia, pero no veo porque decirla ahora.

—Porque Bran y yo somos eso, verdevidentes y huargos—Ella rió entre dientes por la expresión de Tyrion—. Él está más ligado al Norte que yo, se convertirá en el nuevo Cuervo de Tres Ojos si puede controlar ese poder.

—Ya…

— ¿Crees que estoy loca? —Se inclinó hacia el pequeño hombre, y con la punta de su dedo índice tocó la copa de vino en sus manos, la cual se congeló al instante. Él la dejó caer por instinto—. Yo tambien lo pensé cuando esto comenzó—flexionó los dedos, y un poco de neblina helada se deslizó entre ellos hasta formar un copo de nieve en la punta de su dedo anular—. Por esa razón siempre usaba guantes, porque si me los quitaba todo terminaría congelado y muerto, y verían la clase de mujer que era.

—Las tormentas, el invierno, el verano, vida y visiones—Tyrion se alejó un poco de ella en la silla—. ¿A esa clase de magia se refieren? He escuchado algunos interesantes rumores acerca de cómo la Reina de Hielo y Fuego fue capaz de crear la tormenta más fría que se haya visto nunca.

—Era una niña cuando eso sucedió. Me veían como a un monstruo que había llegado para traerles la muerte, uno que se convertiría en la reencarnación del Rey Loco. Mi tío intentaba fingir calma, pero estaba aterrado por la situación. A mitad de la noche me llevó a la tienda de una bruja que se decía que podía ver el futuro, Maggy, la Rana—Tyrion escupió el vino por algún motivo, pero ella continúo sin importarle—. ¿Sabes que me dijo? Tus hijos serán un dragón de tres cabezas con un rugido capaz de lograr que el mundo tiemble, y tú algún día serás una Reina de Hielo y Fuego.

— ¿Tengo que estar impresionado? Parecías una chica lo suficientemente normal como para que mi padre te casara con mi hermano.

—No soy una mujer normal, soy hielo y fuego.

—Habia perdido la voluntad de vivir, pero Varys me convenció de que valía la pena venir a verte. Ahora estamos bebiendo vino y teniendo conversaciones sobre magia, brujas y dragones. Si muero, al menos podre decir que mis últimos días fueron interesantes.

—No morirás, vas a aconsejarme—Hermione se inclinó para quitarle la botella de vino repleta de las manos—. Acerca de cómo conseguir lo que quiero.

—El Trono de Hierro—Él dijo de manera inmediata, como si hubiera escuchado la misma historia miles de veces.

— ¿Crees que a todos les interesa ese horrible trono por ambiciones egoístas? —Hermione frunció el ceño—. No quiero conquistar Poniente, quiero unirlo—se puso de pie mientras jugueteaba con sus manos para pasearse lentamente por la habitación—. El Norte, la Tierra de los Ríos, el Valle, cada Reino no puede enfrentar solo lo que se acerca. Necesitan ser Siete Reinos capaces de olvidar todos los resentimientos del pasado para pelear por lo único que importa. La verdadera guerra no es por ver quién se queda con el Trono de Hierro, la verdadera guerra es entre muertos y vivos—giró sobre sus talones para darle una mirada grave—y no te equivoques, los muertos se acercan.

—He oído esos rumores en el Muro. Son solo invenciones para conseguir más hombres para la Guardia de la Noche.

— ¿Invenciones? —La Madre de Dragones asintió con la cabeza burlonamente, alguien se volvía un firme creyente despues de verlo con sus propios ojos, más o menos. Habian sido solo un par de segundos, pero pudo ver como un ejército de hombres muertos marchaba para combatir a la Guardia de la Noche en el Puño de los Primeros Hombres—. Esos imbéciles no pueden ver lo que sucede bajo su propia nariz. Lo único que les interesa es dinero y poder. Para cuando sepan lo que ocurre ya sera demasiado tarde, pero algunos no estamos tan cegados. El invierno se acerca, Tyrion, y esta vez solo se podrá hacerle frente con fuego y sangre.

* * *

Hermione tuvo que pedirle a Rhaenyra que mantuviera a sus hijos dentro de su habitación personal para mantenerlos seguros. Aemon aún continuaba con la necia idea en la cabeza de presenciar los combates en la gran fosa, y ella no sabía porque cuando ella misma no queria ir a ese estúpido evento. Gusano Gris y Ser Barristan continuaban reposando sus heridas, pero aún asi Missandei y Daenerys la acompañarían para brindarle fuerzas.

Se vio obligada a sentarse en una silla más alta que las demas en el palco especial que habian preparado para ella, a su lado ubicándose su tía. La joven observó con el ceño fruncido a todas las personas que lucían felices por la futura derramación de sangre, y la única felicidad que tuvo en ese momento fue ver la bandera de sus Casas flameando al viento. El dragón de tres cabezas con fondo negro uniéndose en una misma tela a un lobo huargo gruñendo de color gris.

Hizdahr llegó mientras un hombre entraba a la arena para situarse frente a ella y hablarle al público.

— _¡Ciudadanos Libres de Meereen! Por las bendiciones de sus Excelencias y su Majestad la Reina ¡Bienvenidos a los Grandes Juegos!_ —El pueblo comenzó a aplaudir de regocijo, y ella solo observó el piso de madera para ocultar el desagrado que sentía—. _Mi Reina, en nuestra primera contienda ¿Quién triunfará, el fuerte o el ágil?_ —ambos hombres dieron un paso hacia el palco para recitar las palabras finales, pero al terminar se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

—La están esperando—Hizdahr se inclinó hasta su oído, y la joven se alejó por instinto de él—. Que aplauda—tuvo que cerrar los ojos para darse fuerzas de hacer algo tan simple como aplaudir.

Hermione suspiró y alzó una pierna para recargar la cabeza sobre la palma. Los dos hombres comenzaron a luchar, con el pequeño mostrándose mucho más veloz y ágil que el musculoso. Intentó cubrir sus ojos lo mejor que podía, pero el pueblo de Meereen le dirigió miradas de extrañeza que la obligaron a mirar.

—El pequeño es por quien debe apostar—Daario se inclinó hasta su oído, apoyando una mano casualmente en su muslo. La Madre de Dragones apretó la mandíbula mientras quitaba la mano del hombre de su cuerpo, apretando los puntos de presión en su mano.

—Ya te he dicho que midas donde pones las manos o yo te romperé los brazos—Ella escupió en amenaza, pero como siempre eso pareció atraerlo más. Ignoró lo mejor que pudo la discusión entre Hizdahr y Daario acerca de quien ganaría el combate, además de la notoria lucha de egos.

La joven pudo ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de su embajador cuando el hombre grande le cortó la cabeza al pequeño y, despues de que algunos encargados limpiaran la sangre derramada en la arena, el hombre que habia dado comienzo a los juegos volvió a entrar seguido de guerreros.

— _Preguntamos de nuevo: ¿Quién triunfara? ¿Un Campeón de Meereen?_ —el pueblo de puso de pie para aclamar, específicamente los Antiguos Amos. Ella observó por el rabillo del ojo a Tyrion discutiendo con Hizdahr, pero volteó con los ojos abiertos al reconocer esa voz—. _¿Un caballero de Poniente?_

Hermione tembló en su lugar con los labios ligeramente separados mientras observaba los ojos de Jorah. No sabía porque el hombre estaba allí despues de aceptar irse de buena voluntad, pero comenzó a creer que él estaba verdaderamente loco por entrar a las fosas de lucha.

—Majestad…

— ¡Cállate! —Espetó Daario.

Ella aplaudió inconscientemente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad de esa pequeña accion, ya era demasiado tarde. Ser Jorah solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza antes de comenzar a luchar, enmarcándose en una lucha bastante reñida con un hombre de piel oscura. Al vencerlo de una cuchillada, volteó hacia un hombre pequeño con una espada muy delgada. Debía ser un Braavosi por el estilo de pelea, la danza del agua, que habia visto a Sirio Forel enseñarle a Arya. Era mejor que Jorah y lo demostró todo el tiempo, pero cuando este estaba a punto de desgarrarle la garganta, el Campeón de Meereen lo apuñalo por la espalda.

Hermione se puso de pie con sorpresa cuando el oso le habia arrebatado la lanza al Campeón, ya derrotado, para lanzarla a algún punto detrás de ella.

— ¡Protejan a la Reina! —Daario exclamó al mismo tiempo en que todo se volvía un caos total. Los Hijos de la Arpía se habian camuflado como personas normales, pero ahora estaban masacrando a todos los asistentes. Estaban armados con simples dagas, pero eran muchísimos más que los Inmaculados.

Habían apuñalado a Hizdahr, quien estaba ahogándose con su propia sangre en el piso de madera. La joven le dio la mano a su tía por instinto, y tomó la de Ser Jorah cuando este se habia puesto frente a ella para ponerla a salvo. Dio un simple salto hacia la arena para recibir a Daenerys mientras rasgaba la falda de su vestido para escapar por la salida más cercana al palco, pero esta fue cerrada y resguardada por los rebeldes para cerrarles el paso.

La joven tomó la mano de Missandei y su tía cuando todo su grupo comenzó a correr por la arena para escapar por el lado contrario, pero una horda de Hijos de la Arpía apareció por la salida para obligados a estar en el centro, completamente rodeados y en desventaja numérica.

Sus aliados solo pudieron combatir a los rebeldes que se dirigían hacia ella para matarla, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo para ser derrotados.

— ¡¿Por qué estoy huyendo?! —Hermione exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de ese hecho importante. Ella era una bruja, y estaba escapando como una cobarde de carniceros con máscaras armados solo con cuchillos pequeños.

La Portadora de Tormentas apretó los dientes mientras empujaba sus palmas abiertas hacia adelante. Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en sus labios al ver como los Hijos de la Arpía situados frente a sus Inmaculados eran lanzados hacia atrás para ser empalados con estacas hechas de invierno puro. Tensó un brazo a su costado para repeler una lanza dirigida a su tía, y giró hacia otro grupo de rebeldes para hacerles frente.

Aire tan gélido que convirtió a un grupo de enmascarados en una pila de trozos de hielo se hizo sentir, pero no era de ella.

Hermione volteó con alarma cuando una sección de las gradas habia comenzado a hundirse ruidosamente, como si hubiera algo sumamente pesado sobre ellas que estaba hundiéndolas. Eddarion apareció de un segundo a otro, moviendo sus escamas hechas de hielo vivo mientras partiría a la mitad al menos a una docena de rebeldes con sus enormes mandíbulas. Ella sonrió con alivio y sorpresa de verlo allí, despues de tanto, pero abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol despareció del cielo, como si la noche hubiese llegado más rápido.

Pero no era la noche, era Rhaegon.

La Portadora de Tormentas abrió los ojos cuando este habia aterrizado sobre la arena, aplastando a una gran cantidad de Hijos de la Arpía en el proceso. No tenía idea de cómo demonios podía caer allí cuando era tan alto como la fosa, y ya definitivamente se habia ganado el título del dragón más grande que hubiera existido nunca. Era tan grande que Balerion a su lado parecería una hormiga.

Hermione avanzó hasta él lentamente, apartando el agarre de Ser Jorah de su hombro para acercarse hasta su hijo negro. Cualquier otra persona estaría aterrorizada de él, pero ella era su madre. Estiró una mano con cuidado para tocarle el hocico, consciente de que él podría tragársela de una sola mordida como si se tratara de un bocadillo. Ya hace tiempo que su cabeza era más grande que el cráneo de dragón que habia visto en las catacumbas de la Fortaleza Roja.

Rhaegon observó a un Hijo de la Arpía tras su madre que habia tenido el valor de intentar lastimarlo con una lanza, pero esta rebotó en su piel como si metal corriente hubiera chocado con acero valyrio. Su boca se movió, como si estuviese sonriendo con suficiencia, antes de escupir fuego tan negro como la noche. Hermione solo permaneció de pie, estoica, mientras el fuego de su hijo la rodeaba a ella tambien, pero este no pudo hacerle daño. Ella observó sobre su hombro, para ver sorprendida como toda una sección de la fosa se habia derretido ante el fuego tormentoso en menos de un segundo.

Una tercera sombra aterrizó en la sección de las gradas aún en buen estado. Vhagar corrió a toda velocidad hasta detenerse a su lado, mordiendo el hielo de la espalda de su ropa para alzarla como Rhaenyra lo hacía con sus trillizos de la Tormenta. La Pesadilla Monstruosa la depositó sobre el cuello de Rhaegon, y ella solo pudo aferrarse de los cuernos en él cuando este habia comenzado a correr.

— ¡Rhaegon! ¡No! —Hermione exclamó. No podían llevársela, debía cerciorarse de que todos estuviesen ilesos. Debía saber si sus hijos estaban a salvo en la pirámide. Ninguno de los tres dragones la escuchó.

Rhaegon dio un salto y batió sus enormes alas en el aire, derrumbando con el cuerpo despreocupadamente lo que quedaba de fosa. Ella se aferró con fuerza al cuello de este, sintiendo cuan cálidas eran sus escamas por la sensación en sus muslos. Cuando observó la arena apenas pudo ver a sus aliados, tan pequeños como hormigas desde el lomo de un dragón.

Desde el cielo, la ciudad entera parecía haber sido tragada por la noche gracias a la sombra que el Terror Negro proyectaba sobre ella.

* * *

Hermione gimió en voz baja mientras abría los ojos con lentitud e incomodidad. Apoyó las palmas sobre el lomo de Rhaegon con fuerza mientras siseaba por el dolor en sus muslos, como si haber montado un caballo durante demasiado tiempo le hubiera pasado la cuenta. Se habia quedado dormida montando a su hijo negro sin tener conciencia de cuánto tiempo habia pasado volando, y ni siquiera tenía idea de donde se encontraba.

La joven gritó al caer sobre su trasero sobre la hierba quemada, cerrando los ojos al sentir sus piernas tan débiles como neblina evaporándose. Montar un dragón debía ser fácil cuando se hacía por cortos periodos de tiempo, pero debían haber pasado al menos tres días para sentirse de esa manera. Ella apretó los dientes testarudamente para ponerse de pie, ya con su vestido completamente sucio y desgarrado. Debía agradecer que estuviera hecho de su hielo mágico como todos sus trajes, porque si no estaría desnuda en medio de la nada despues de que Rhaegon decidiera bañarla de fuego.

Suspiró al observar el paisaje desconocido, uno que causó que el corazón se le encogiera dolorosamente en el pecho. Se parecía tanto a las llanuras del Norte que la hacía sentir en casa, solo para recordar que su verdadero hogar habia sido usurpado por la familia que habia asesinado a la suya. Invernalia ahora era de los Bolton y Aguasdulces de los Frey, pero si algún día regresaba a Poniente ella se encargaría de quemar hasta los cimientos todo lo que tuviera que ver con ambas Casas. Marcharía hasta los Gemelos y el Fuerte Terror para darles un destino mil veces peor que lo que debió sufrir Harrenhal.

Rhaegon tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre un ala, fingiendo dormir para no molestarla aún más de lo que estaba con los tres. Sus trillizos de la Tormenta podrían estar en peligro mientras ella estaba en medio de la nada sin tener idea donde estaba. Debía regresar a Meereen con su familia, con sus aliados, con su pueblo.

—Oh, no te atrevas a verme de esa manera—Ella puso las manos sobre sus caderas en actitud de "mamá regañona" mientras observaba al Terror Negro, el cual le dio la espalda por instinto al igual que sus dos hermanos—. Estaba perfectamente bien combatiendo Hijos de la Arpía, los estaba haciendo pedazos, pero no…. los tres tenían que llegar con esa actitud de "somos los dragones más poderosos que hayan existido nunca, témannos" para secuestrarme, ¿verdad? —Su hijo negro le chilló en la cara, como si estuviese dándole explicaciones—. Eso es lo que hicieron, no lo niegues… ¡Vhagar!

Hermione corrió inmediatamente hasta la Pesadilla Monstruosa para trepar sobre su lomo. En su ala yacía clavada una lanza, una que no habia visto hasta ese momento. La joven tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándola lo más lejos posible por el prado como si fuera basura. Vhagar chilló de dolor, y ella se acercó hasta su hocico para acariciarlo. Él podía ser bastante invulnerable cuando le prendía fuego a su cuerpo, pero en la arena de Meereen no lo había hecho, dejandolo como blancos fácil de lesiones.

Era tan grande como Eddarion, pero no era de la misma clase. Su pequeño Ned estaba hecho de hielo vivo, tan helado que nada tenía la consistencia para hacerle daño. Vhagar, por otro lado, era un dragón de fuego tan inteligente como para crear una protección para sí mismo, pero aun así lo habian herido.

—Iré a buscar algo que te ayude—Hermione susurró contra sus escamas cálidas, divisando desde la altura del acantilado una pradera cubierta con hierbas. Ella no era una experta en la curación, solo habia tenido la destreza necesaria como para servir de ayudante para Maestre Luwin, pero debía poner a prueba su capacidad para curar a Vhagar. Dudaba que pudiese diferenciar las hierbas de Essos, pero al menos lo intentaría.

Les dio una última sonrisa antes de lanzarse por el acantilado, utilizando la magia de fuego para dirigirse hasta su destino. Sus piernas se sentían tan cansadas que apenas lograba mantenerse de pie, pero su poder estaba intacto. Podía volar, pero no grandes distancias, apenas teniendo la suficiente fuerza en la magia ardiente como para elevarse unos cuantos minutos sobre una ciudad.

Aterrizó con una sonora maldición sobre la llanura, cayendo sobre sus rodillas al instante. Se puso de pie con debilidad al escuchar el sonido de caballos relinchando, y enfoco su mirada en una colina, solo para retroceder cuando cuatro jinetes surgieron por ella armados. Abrió los ojos como platos al girar sobre sus talones, viendo que desde las colinas surgían miles de hombres a caballo que comenzaron a girar a su alrededor como un torbellino.

Hermione llevó las manos hasta su cuello con lentitud, liberando el collar hecho de hielo puro en forma de copo de nieve para que cayese al suelo, el cual congeló en un pequeño círculo.

Sus piernas estaban demasiado cansadas para correr de ellos, y para volar debía tomar impulso corriendo. La única idea cuerda que tuvo fue dejar alguna pista de su posición en caso de que sus aliados decidieran buscarla. No podía pelear con tantos hombres; tenía el poder, pero aún no el control. Eran miles, y cada segundo aparecían más por las colinas, a caballo y armados.

Habia escuchado de ellos por la boca de Daenerys, quien tuvo que vivir a su lado como una Khaleesi. Apenas logro reconocerlos por las trenzas en el cabello de cada hombre y las pinturas de guerra en sus brazos, pero sabía que eran un pueblo de temer.

—Por favor, dioses ayúdenme esta vez. Si verdaderamente soy quien soy necesito que me ayuden. Viejos Dioses… Señor de la Luz, ayúdenme a regresar a mi hogar—No supo porque habia comenzado a creer un poco en el Dios Rojo, pero lo hacia lo suficiente como para buscar su ayuda.

Rezó para recuperarse rápido y regresar con sus hijos en Meereen, porque ahora estaba en manos de dothrakis.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Guest: No, no es la Hermione de Harry Potter. Mi OC tiene ese nombre solo porque me gusta la Hermione de Harry, pero todo lo demas es de mi propia autoría.**

 **Fran Ktrin Black** **: Por fin alguien lo comenta. Era un guiño que puse desde hace tiempo, en caso de que se confirmara R + L = J. Es una conexión especial que ambos tienen, ya que se dice en Poniente que los gemelos son una sola alma encerrada en dos cuerpos.**

 **Azalea skywalker: Me gusta tu idea. En todo caso, Hermione a pesar de tener tanto poder apenas puede controlarlo un poco. La mayoría de las cosas que le pasan son por accidente y llegan a aterrarle completamente. Creo que ese es su defecto, tenerle miedo a sentir para no causar una catástrofe. Lleva tanto tiempo reprimiendo sus sentimientos que ya está perdiendo la capacidad de amar verdaderamente a nadie más que a sus hijos. Esta guardando toda su rabia y dolor para estallar y masacrar al ejercito Lannister cuando regrese a Poniente con una tormenta de fuego y sangre. Por ahora ni siquiera he pesado en actualizar ese fic.**

 **SherezadaTrrs** **: No queria matarlo. Él, a pesar de ser un anciano, es uno de los caballeros más grandes que Poniente haya visto nunca, y que muriera en un callejón me pareció muy poco glorioso para alguien como él. Quizás puedan ayudarme a planearle una muerte que sea digna de escribirle una canción.**

 **HeyStardust** **: Hermione aun es una niña si se piensa, tiene como veinte. Está creciendo como persona y como Reina, pero aún debe dejar de lado el honor para tomar decisiones no como el Guardian del Norte, si no como la Reina de los Siete Reinos.**

 **Bella-swan11** **: La verdad pienso que me lees la mente a distancia. Siempre que me sugieres algo recuerdo haber tenido la misma idea en el pasado y me siento perseguida, pero me gustan tus comentarios.**


End file.
